Piston Peak Chronicles
by Sonatawind
Summary: Humanized Planes. Piston Peak Air Attack does mean business whenever a fire comes rolling around... but lots of things happen in between that aren't really talked about. Featuring funny, sweet, and some times sad stories about these brave firefighters.
1. The Hat

Piston Peak Air Attack. One of the most reliable firefighting teams in the world. They do their best every day to keep Piston Peak safe along with the many people who populate it. But when there's no fire to put out…

You start to see another side of them. Especially the Smoke Jumpers.

They're usually bored stiff when there's no fire around and when that happens, that's when they start playing their crazy games… or rather, when Drip, Avalanche and Black Out start to play games.

The most well known one being centered around Blade Ranger's hat.

"DRIIIIIIP!"

Drip kept to his hiding spot up in the tree. He wasn't gonna blow it now. Even if his boss was basically yelling his name and sounding like he was ready to possibly murder him.

_Can't get caught… I must figure out the secrets of this magical hat and share it with the others! _Drip thought as he looked at the red and deep blue cap in his hands.

He had spent all morning figuring out how to snatch the thing and finally got his opportunity when Blade had set it down to help Maru with something involving the fire retardant grenades.

Drip took the chance to snatch it then… but it didn't take Blade long to realize someone had taken it… and with how long this game had been happening in the past, he was quick to figure out who the culprits were.

Drip watched from his hiding spot as Blade flew around checking the trees.

_Oh Chevy!_

Drip quickly made his move and started climbing down the tree before Blade could see him.

_Run run run run run run!_

He shot across the runway, trying to get to the Smoke Jumper hangar. He didn't need to look back to know that Blade had spotted him. He could hear the man flying through the air.

_Man for someone his age his eyes are super sharp!_

"BLACK OUT! AVALANCHE! HEEEEEEELP!" Drip called out.

His two companions were not too far from the Smoke Jumper hangar playing cards. When they looked over to see why Drip was calling out their eyes got really wide.

"You got the hat?!" Black Out exclaimed.

"YES! NOW HELP ME!" Drip said, tossing the hat over to them.

Avalanche jumped up catching it and started running in a different direction.

Blade switched targets and started chasing him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"SORRY BOSS!"

Drip and Black Out ran along side Avalanche in different locations, playing their little game of keep away as they made their way through the trees.

"Okay, just like we practiced. He has to worry about running into trees, we don't." Black Out instructed.

The other two nodded as they began their plan. They serpentined through the trees, running in all sorts of crazy directions, passing the hat back and forth. They could hear Blade up above getting frustrated with the branches of the thick pine trees.

After a bit of doing this, they made a break from the forest back to their hangar. The three gathered around as they looked at the hat.

"Finally! We shall learn its secrets!" Avalanche exclaimed.

"Yes… tell us your secrets hat." Drip said as he started to take a better look at it… before someone snatched it.

Looking up he could see his leader, Dynamite.

"Seriously guys?" she asked, giving an unimpressed look.

"Oh come on Dynamite! We actually got it this time!" Drip whined, giving a kicked puppy look.

Her expression didn't falter. "It's just a hat guys."

"But it has the cool visor that slides done! There's no hat like it! It must be magic!"

"You guys just believe in anything, like supposed dragon horse spirits that live in this area."

"I swear I've seen them! Black Out says he has too!"

Black Out gave a confused look. "I have?"

Dynamite rolled her eyes. "Enough playing boys."

She looked over to the entrance of the door to see Blade coming in. He looked exhausted and frustrated.

"Got your hat." She said, offering it to him.

Blade took it, nodding his thanks to her. He looked to the boys, giving a very angry look before wapping all three of them with his hat.

"OW!"

"I've told you over a thousand times, stop stealing my hat!" Blade barked as he put the hat on his head.

"I'll deal with them Blade, sorry about the whole mishap."

"Thanks, Dynamite."

Blade left without another word. The boys gulped as they looked at their leader with sheepish grins.

"You three got log duty tonight, double time."

The three groaned.

"Hey, we're getting low and Windlifter can't do everything by himself."

Dynamite left the three alone. They all looked to each other sighing… before grinning a bit.

"So… same time in two months?" Drip asked.

"YES!"


	2. Duct Tape

"Seriously?" Maru asked as he looked at his boss.

Blade shook his head sighing. "Yes… they cut our budget. We're not gonna be able to afford new equipment at this rate."

Maru ran a hand through his hair.

"Greeeeeat. How do they expect me to to keep you guys in top shape if I don't have the materials or tools to do so?"

"We'll figure something out Maru, for now we're just on tight money management."

"Understood, boss."

Blade nodded as he walked out, leaving Maru to his little shop.

The mechanic looked around sighing. It had been a rough go this year. First they lost one of their best flyers and had to have Blade take over for him as the new chief. He was still adjusting to his new position and as was Maru with having to call him boss all the time. Now a budget cut comes up and was now left with whatever he had.

"Just perfect…"

"Maru?"

Maru looked over to see one of the members of the Air Attack Team come in. A recent recruit, Dipper if he remembered correctly.

"What's up Lil' Dipper?"

She gave a bit a sheepish look as she held up her special pontoon. The tool was dented pretty badly on its left side.

"During my last training session with Blade I wound up ramming into a tree. You think you could fix it?"

"I'll try, and be more careful next time. You didn't get hurt did ya?"

Dipper shook her head. "Just a few bruises, I'll be fine."

She set the pontoon down and headed out.

Maru walked over to it scratching his head.

"Man what a dent… and this thing was just bought too… I don't think there's saving this one."

Maru picked it up bringing it over to his table. He knew he had to do something about it or Dipper wasn't going to have anything work with.

_Think Maru…_

He looked around his shop, his eyes landing on a pile of metal, material and plenty of old tools that hadn't been used in years. That's when it hit him.

_That's it!_

Maru ran over to the pile pulling out random tools and metals bringing them over to the table.

_Just need to do some welding, little bit of building… and probably use some duct tape but this pontoon will be good as new…_

He shook his head.

_No, it'll be better than new._

Maru threw himself into his work and kept at it for hours. Everyone could hear him working like mad in his shop. They weren't really sure what to think but they thought it best to leave him alone.

Around night time Maru emerged from his shop presenting the fixed pontoon to Dipper who was with the other firefighters sitting around a campfire enjoying some oil.

"Here ya go, all ready to go." he said, setting it down in front of her.

"Thanks Maru! It looks great, good as new as they say." Dipper replied with a grin.

Maru smirked. "It's better than new."

Blade looked over to Maru, grinning a little. "That gonna be your new philosophy?"

Maru started walking back to his shop as he replied.

"Well considering how we work around here now, yes… and one other thing."

"What?"

"Duct tape is our friend."


	3. Disaster Chef

Blade is a well respected chief. He is great leader, always knows what he is doing, and always get the job done. He also looks out for his fellow firefighters and makes sure they are alright. They could always count on him…

Except when it came to not starving.

"You can put out fires, lead a team, and save wild animals… But you seriously don't know the first thing about cooking actual food?" Maru asked, giving Blade a very unamused look.

Blade's eyes shifted to the side. "I know about survival food and simple things… not gourmet cooking Maru."

Maru couldn't help but laugh. "You kidding me? You're considering what we usually eat gourmet? Blade, it's just soup, really simple if you ask me."

"Then why don't you cook like you usually do?"

Maru held up a bandaged hand. "I would, but can't, and since I don't trust Dipper to cook, the next best person was you."

Blade rolled his eyes. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

"Come on Blade, I just need someone whose hands are working to help do this for me"

Blade sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Lets get started."

It wasn't bad at first since getting water boiled was simple… it just started becoming a problem when Blade kept grabbing the wrong things off the shelves.

"Blade that's sugar, not salt." Maru groaned.

"Not my fault you didn't label it."

"HEY!"

Blade shook his head as he looked at the mess he was making in the pot.

"That... doesn't look edible."

Maru looked as well.

"... Blade, I now have a new title for you."

"... I'm afraid to ask."

"Disaster Chef."

Blade's face got a little red.

"Oh, you're so funny."

"Come on, would you want to eat that?"

"Oh heavens no."

"My point exactly."

They both looked at the pot.

"... What are we going to do with it anyway? Throw it out?"

"Are you kidding? Some animal is gonna find it and they're gonna die from tasting it."

"Maru… you're pushing it."

"I'm just saying, if it ain't healthy for us it ain't healthy for them."

"Well any other bright ideas?"

Maru scratched his head thinking till a grin creeped across his face. Blade knew the look.

"... I'm guessing it has something to do with the new park superintendent."

"I'll leave you out of it, I'm sure the Smoke Jumpers will like the idea."

"No killing him."

"We won't."

Maru waited for the disaster soup to cool before taking off with it. Blade decided to settle on something he knew how to make while he was out.

"Not much, but it'll do."

Blade wrapped up the meal he had made and made his way over to his team who were sitting around their personal fire pit. The Smoke Jumpers were absent as well as Maru.

"So, what you got for us Blade?" Dipper asked, sipping her oil.

"We had a little mishap in the kitchen so not a ton to eat tonight… but I was able to make something that'll least be a little filling."

He unwrapped the foil to reveal a well toasted loaf garlic bread.

"Oh that smells good!"

Blade grinned. "Dig in."

Everyone took their slice, leaving a few slices for the absent members.

They all ate and chatted a bit before a loud scream was heard. They all didn't need to think hard where the source was.

"That sounded like it came from the lodge." Cabbe said between bites.

Few moments later, the Smoke Jumpers came crashing in with Maru right behind them.

"So, what became of the disaster soup?" Blade asked.

Maru grinned. "Let's just say… Cad is gonna need a new suit… and will possibly be carrying an umbrella for a few days."

The whole crew couldn't help but break down laughing.

"Serves him right!" Dipper giggled.

Maru looked over to Blade.

"You should cook more often."

Blade shook his head.

"No thanks, maybe I could just give you the recipe."

Maru fell over, howling with laughter.

"What recipe? You just threw things together, Disaster Chef."

The other firefighters looked to Blade, trying really hard not to laugh.

"D-Disaster Chef?" Dipper asked.

Blade was red in the face again as he looked over to Maru.

"Maybe I will cook again… and then you have to eat it."

Maru got up, bolting for his shop.

"NO THANKS!"

Blade grinned sitting back, enjoying the rest of his bread.

"That's what I thought."


	4. Tough Love

_Okay Dipper… you can do this._

Dipper took a deep breath before heading outside of her new hangar on to the runway. There, she could see her trainer waiting. A tall man in a red, grey, and dark blue fire suit, with a hat to match. He looked tough and fierce as she approached him.

She stood tall and looked him in the eyes.

"Lil' Dipper reporting for training sir." she said, giving a bit of a salute.

The man chuckled a little. "At ease, we're not in the army, and just refer to me as Blade."

He walked around her, looking her over.

"Nice to see Maru was on top of getting you suited up, we can start right away. How good are you with carrying heavy tools?"

"Very good, sir, I can handle a ton of weight."

"Well, let's see then."

Blade went over to Maru's shop and then came back with what appeared to be an odd shaped container that had an odd shaped harness to match attached to it.

"This, is a pontoon. It will allow to scoop up water and carry fire retardant. The special harness you see attached to it allows it to move around in different locations on your body. Those locations being your abdomen, when it looks like this, and around your feet when it's split in two. The controls for opening and closing them are built into your gloves. Squeeze to open, and squeeze to close. As for moving their position, the button is located at the center of harness, just press it and it does the rest."

He handed the pontoon over.

"Get this on and join me in the skies."

Blade took off, leaving Dipper to put on the odd harness before joining him. It was heavy, but it wasn't much of a bother.

_Just like carrying cargo. _She thought as she met up with Blade.

"Hm, glad to see the weight isn't bothering you. Let's see how good your aim is."

Blade lead her over to a different part of the sky pointing down. Down below Dipper could see one of her other co workers lighting some barrels full of logs on fire.

"Your objective is to put those barrels out with the retardant in your pontoon. Be sure to release the retardant with precise timing. Not too early and not too late."

Dipper nodded, diving down towards the barrels. She focused in on them, waiting for the right moment before squeezing her hands. The pontoon opened up, dropping the retardant it held… and missing the barrels.

"Too soon!" Blade shouted.

_Dang it._

Dipper tried again after getting more retardant.

"Were you even looking where you were? Too high!"

It went on like this for a bit before she finally got right after who knows how many times. Dipper was relieved when this occurred. But it wasn't the end of it. It was a long day of learning how to pick up water, learning how to use fire retardant grenades and flying through an obstacle course which ended in either accidentally ramming into rocks or ending up in the water.

When training was over, Dipper was exhausted and nearly collapsed by the time they got back to base. She kept her stance strong though so she didn't look weak in front of Blade.

"That'll be it for today, tomorrow we'll do it again, and after I'll be running through regulations and fire fighting techniques. Today was an okay run, I'll be hoping for better tomorrow."

Blade left. Soon as he was out of sight, Dipper sat down sighing.

"Well… it's a start."

* * *

About a week passed and Dipper was improving in her training, but it was still rough. She always gave it her all, but it just seemed impossible to impress Blade. It was just more drills and more him barking orders at her.

She grew used to it… It just felt frustrating at times.

But least one thing was working out well. She had become friends with the other firefighters. Mainly two Smoke Jumpers by the names of Dynamite and Pinecone. They helped make things a little better for the most part.

"I'm not trying to fish for compliments, but is he even capable of them?" Dipper asked one day after helping put out her first fire.

"He is, he just has his own way of doing it." Dynamite answered, stretching a little. "When he says, "You could've been better." he means good job."

"Why can't he just say that then?"

"Doesn't want anyone getting cocky… doesn't want to lost anyone." Dynamite trailed a bit on her sentence, going quiet.

Didn't take long for Dipper to get the picture.

"Have some…?"

"Yeah… got so confident they forgot that they weren't invincible… and it's been rough for Blade as of late."

"How do you mean?"

"I forgot you came in after Blade became chief… The chief before him crashed, it was sudden too. In a day, Blade was made chief. Big load of responsibility was shoved onto him very quickly. "

Dipper's eyes went a little wide.

"All that in one day?"

Dynamite nodded.

"In a way… I think he fears he losing people more than anything else, reason he's so hard on trainees. He just wants everyone to come out alive."

"I see… I never really thought of it that way…"

"Yeah, like I said, big load of responsibility… He's got a lot to worry about just by being chief."

Dipper nodded, looking over to one of the cliff sides. Blade was sitting by himself, looking out to the forest beyond.

"He cares about everyone, he would put his life on the line if it meant saving one of his team mates… and to add on, you've only been here for a week, once you've been here longer you'll see his nice side, especially once you're certified and working on the team."

"Right…"

"And in my opinion, you're doing pretty good for a first timer, especially with handling the weight of the pontoon you carry."

Dipper shrugged. "I used to carry cargo that was just as heavy if not heavier back when I was working for so some folks in Alaska."

"I see… Cargo carrier to firefighter… How that happen?"

Dipper lied back, putting her arms behind her head.

"The place I worked for went out of business so I needed a new job. Looked all around but not a lot businesses needed a plane mechanid like myself, then I came across the ad for Piston Peak needing new aerial fighters and well… I just happened to be the right build for it and here we are."

"Interesting… Hope you knew going in that being a firefighter is not a job to be taken lightly, we risk our lives everyday."

"I knew and in honesty… I just want to help people. I used to with my old job… sort of, but here… it's whole a different thing."

Dynamite smiled. "I hear ya. Glad to have someone like you with us, and in my opinion… you're gonna be a great firefighter Dipper."

Dipper smiled back. "Thanks, Dynamite."

* * *

The day had started with a rude awakening. Another fire had broken out due to a lightning storm that had passed through the other night. The alarm was something Dipper was still adjusting to but the fact it sounded off right at the crack of dawn was a bit irritating.

But none the less, reported for duty and got loaded up and followed after the team. It was a big one, least to Dipper it was. The last one they had fought wasn't like what she was seeing here.

"Alright, Mud Droppers, we got work to do."

The routine began with barking orders to each flyer and eventually sending the Smoke Jumpers down to help below. Everything was going smoothly and for once Dipper found she wasn't getting any tongue lash from Blade. It actually felt nice.

_Almost done… _

Dipper flew in lower, dropping the last of her load before a gust of wind caught her off guard. It was a strong one. She gasped as it blew her off course. She braced herself for any trees she was about to hit… but it never came. She ran into something, but it wasn't a tree… and it had a hold on her.

She opened her eyes seeing Blade had caught her and was bringing her back up into the air.

_Oh he's going to let me have it back at base… _Dipper sighed mentally, lowering her head a little.

"You okay?"

Dipper looked back up surprised. "Huh?"

"I asked, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just got caught off guard by that gust of wind."

"It happens, just be more cautious next time and keep up higher so you don't ram into trees. Don't want to bust your pontoon again."

Dipper nodded. "Understood."

Blade nodded back as he looked to other firefighters. "Finish up and report back to base, I need to fly Dipper back, she lost her flight due to a huge gust of wind, be sure to be cautious not to have the same thing happen to you."

"Copy that." they all replied.

"Good."

Blade made his way back to base. Soon as they were close enough to the ground he let go of Dipper. She sighed in relief being on solid ground and not just dangling from Blade's grip.

_Any minute now… _Dipper thought as she stood at attention as Blade looked at her with his usual stern look.

"I don't need to tell you again, you already know what you did wrong, just be sure to do what I told you, that's all."

Dipper nodded and Blade started to make his way towards his hangar.

"... Thanks."

Blade looked back cocking an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You saved my neck out there, thank you."

Blade just gave a nod before leaving.

Dipper couldn't help but smile. A tough exterior, yes, but she could see under it now was someone who cared for those around him.

_And with that… a nod equals you're welcome._


	5. Intervention

"Try harder next time, you aren't gonna get anywhere if you keep giving half effort, that's all."

Blade left Dusty without another word. Dusty was about ready to scream but he was doing his best to keep it in. He knew it wouldn't help if he yelled at Blade and he certainly knew he couldn't give up now. Propwash depended on him to become a firefighter.

_I'll make it work… I just wish it wasn't so frustrating._

Dusty started to make his back to hangar till a familiar… and annoying voice caught his attention.

"Dustmuffin!"

_Oh no…_

Dusty looked to see Dipper running over to him.

"Uh hey Dipper, what's up?" he asked. _Not now, please nothing crazy right now, I just want to get back to my hangar and rest._

"I was just thinking we could do something together. I heard the Smoke Jumpers were gonna play a game and I thought we could watch!" Dipper said, grinning. "Like a date!"

"Um… not now Dipper, I'm really not up-"

"Oh come on Dustmuffin, it'll be fun!"

"Thanks, but I really just want to-"

Dipper grabbed his hand, trying to drag him. "Come on!"

Dusty yanked his hand away. "I said I'm not up for it right now!"

Dipper stumbled back shocked at his outburst. Dusty had a glare fixed on her as a silence drew in. His look softened a little before he turned away.

"I… I need to be alone…"

He walked off, leaving Dipper where she was.

"Did… Did… he just..?"

"Snap at you? Why yes he did, Lil' Dipper."

Dipper looked to see Maru behind her, his arms arms crossed. "And with the way you've been treating him, I'm not that shocked."

"What? But I've been nice to him since he got here, not mean."

"Nice… sort of, and creepy. Dipper, have you even listened to yourself talk to him? At this point, I'm sure he's quite disturbed."

"What do you mean?"

Maru sighed as he walked over to her.

"Let me demonstrate." He put on his best grin, getting in Dipper's face. "You're thee Dusty Crophopper?! Wow! I've seen all your races on RSN you're so cool! Huh, you're smaller than I thought, but that's okay! Will you go out with me? I know we just met but I really like you so it totally works!"

Dipper wasn't sure what to think. She just stared at Maru, blinking back confusion.

"When did I ever say the last part?"

"You didn't, but you've implied it a ton missy. Next you'll be implying he should propose to you."

"... Would he?"

"NO!"

Maru sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dipper… Look, I know you look up to him, he's basically your idol, but you need to remember he's just like us. Sure, he raced all around the world, but he wants to be treated like a normal person."

"But what about all those other fans he meets during races?"

"That's different. You, on the other hand, have to work with him. It's okay to look up to him but don't treat him like… like THIS. It's uncomfortable. He just met you. You can't just go saying "We should go on a date!" because you're his biggest fan, that's not how it works."

"So… I'm not supposed to watch him sleep either?" Dipper asked, a sheepish look crossing her face. She hadn't really thought of how she had been coming across.

Maru couldn't help but bring a hand to his face. "No, that'll most likely freak him out… What are you trying to be, Slender Mech?"

"N-No! I just…" She sighed. "I guess I have been coming on strong…"

Maru cocked an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

Maru sighed again as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look… I suggest, you find a moment to talk with him and smooth things out. You two gotta be able to work together… and in honesty, you two could be great friends. I may not have known Dusty long and I've only heard bits about him in his racing, but he has a heart of gold, and you… when you're not being creepy, you're a very sweet young woman and right now… I think Dusty just needs someone there to be supportive and a shoulder to lean on."

Dipper took a deep breath taking this in. "You're right… I've been totally nuts…" She thought back on the look on his face when he caught her watching him and cringed. "Completely utterly nuts… Uugh! What was I thinking!?"

"I think you were just a little too excited. For now, let him blow off some steam, when the moment seems right, talk to him, like you would to any of our other co-workers."

She nodded. It was embarrassing now that she realized how crazy she had come off as and she didn't want Dusty to feel uncomfortable around her. "Right… I'll do that… Thanks, Maru.." She smiled a little. "You always know what to say."

"I try. Now do me a favor and fix things between you and Dusty, cause that's something I can't fix for you."

Dipper nodded. "I promise… 'Sides, can't always have the Duct Tape King fixing things." She grinned a little.

"Duct tape is still our friend." He grinned as he walked back to his shop, getting back to whatever he was doing.

Dipper stayed where she was thinking about what to do.

_I should probably wait till tomorrow. Today was a rough go. I think I'll catch him during break._

She smiled nodding to herself.

_Yeah, that'll work._

* * *

The next day, Dipper basically stayed out of Dusty's sight as she kept planning over and over again in her head how to talk to him. She had to admit, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it since she was used to coming on strong.

_Gotta keep it together… Don't go fangirling… Treat him like you would treat Windlifter or Blade…_

Dipper sighed.

_Dang it, why did he have to be an awesome racer?_

"Morning, Lil' Dipper."

Dipper looked up to see Maru standing over her with a can of oil in his hands.

"Morning, Maru."

"Ready to talk to Dusty?"

Dipper hung her head a little. "... No… I don't know."

"Just come on nice and easy just… start with hello, it always works." He knelt down handing the can over to her. "I just gave him his morning oil, he's over by the runway where you guys first met. He seems pretty cooled down now so it would be the perfect time to talk to him."

"Okay."

Maru nodded leaving her to think.

_Okay… let's do this._

Dipper got up making her way over to the area. Sure enough, Dusty was where Maru said he was. He was sitting up against one of the few rock formations they had in their camp, staring at his can of oil, deep in thought.

She took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to him. He didn't respond to her being there, he just kept on with his deep thinking.

She cleared her throat. "Hey."

Dusty jumped a little being spooked. His reaction caused her to jump as well but the two relaxed after a moment.

"Oh… Hey, Dipper, you spooked me there." Dusty said with a light chuckle.

"S-Sorry, guess I spooked myself too." Dipper replied with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Something up?"

"Nah… Just came to check on you. You seemed really frustrated yesterday and I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"I'm feeling a little better today…" Dusty sighed a little. "Sorry for snapping at you yesterday… I… I guess the frustration just got to my head.

"It's okay, training can be hard, trust me, I know... and with the way I've been acting around you I don't blame you."

Dusty looked at her surprised.

Dipper gave a sheepish look. "I... guess got a little too excited... You're amazing... You did something that others believed you couldn't. You raced around the world, you've competed in a lot of races and won and you're a CROP DUSTER and yet... look where you got. You're a hero to a lot of people including me... I..." Dipper sighed. "I was just eager to make a good impression and I just... messed up... I'm really sorry Dusty."

Dusty gave his signature warm smile. "Hey, it's okay. I understand how it is to feel excited when you meet people you look up to. I was sort of like that when I met some of the racers at the Wings Around the Globe Rally. I had heard all about them through races on the TV and so many other things. Just... I think what we need to remember is that as famous as someone might be, they're just like us. They want to be treated with respect and well, be accepted. Also, that they're not perfect... we all make mistakes"

"I hear ya... so... no hard feelings?"

"None at all. How about today we just start over?"

Dipper smiled. "I'd like that."

"Then it's a deal."

Dipper giggled. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"... Can I joke about being an obsessive fangirl? I promise it'll just me joking, not being dead serious like I was before."

Dusty broke down laughing. "Long as it's a joke I don't mind."

Dipper laughed with him. "Awesome… Besides, the way I was acting earlier… hehe, that was just down right silly… and creepy, I'll try to keep it at a good level."

"Well from this point you don't mean it so it should be fine, but get this." He looked at her with wide eyes. "You watch me sleep, I'll watch you… FOREVER."

"... Pffffft BAHAHAHA!"

The two hit it off from there and continued chatting, laughing on occasion. Maru watched the two from a distance, grinning.

_Well, glad to see that got smoothed out._

He walked away whistling, getting back to his shop. He knew one thing for sure. What he saw there was the start of a wonderful friendship.


	6. Poking the Dragon

It was a quiet day at the Pitson Peak Air Attack base. Well, as quiet as it could get with the Smoke Jumpers messing around, but it was more relaxed with no fires going on.

Maru had finished his chores early in the morning and was just relaxing in a chair, waiting by his radio. He was expecting a call today.

"This is Propwash to Maru, over." a female voice said from the speaker.

Maru smiled as he picked up his mic.

"I'm here, hey ya Dottie."

"Hey Maru." He swore he could see her smiling on the other side.

They had only met for a short time at the Corn Festival at Propwash but the two had gotten along quickly. Soon as they were together in Dottie's shop talking about mechanics they couldn't stop. They went on and on about special techniques and ways to build parts. It was sad when they had to part, but they promised to keep in contact for both the sake of keeping Dusty in good health… and just being able to talk more since there was so much they wanted to talk about.

"How are things at Propwash, Dusty doing alright?"

"Yep, that gear box you made him is still holding strong, the only worries these days is just usual things, nothing too serious. As for the rest of Propwash, we're doing well. How are things on your end?"

"Quiet at the moment." Maru leaned back, looking outside. "It's nice when we get quiet mornings, gives us time to rest and just enjoy the scenery."

"I can see why."

Maru nodded.

"So, how about yourself, how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing good, just keeping up at my job."

"Good."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Maru broke it.

"Much as I love these radio calls… it ain't the same as being with ya in person, we can actually work on stuff together."

"I hear ya… You should visit Propwash again some time, or I could visit Piston Peak."

"Hey, great place to vacation if you ask me. The lodge is more attractive now that Ol' Jammer is in charge, you should visit, maybe even bring your friends."

"I'd like that, I'll talk with the others and see what they'll think."

"Sounds like a plan… I'll talk to Ol' Jammer about making reservations once I get confirmation from you."

"Deal, thanks Maru."

"You're welcome, Dottie, if you do come… I'll look forward to it… maybe I could show you how to make some other parts."

"That would be wonderful Maru… you really know your stuff."

Maru blushed a little. "Ah shucks… Just doing what I gotta do."

Dottie giggled on the other side. "And modest."

_Gosh she's killing me… _"Oh Dottie…"

"Maru?"

Maru froze as he turned around to see Drip peering in, along with his buddies Avalanche and Black Out.

"What you want?" Maru asked putting down the mic.

"We heard you talking to somebody and wanted to know who." Drip answered.

"None of your business."

"CIA!" Avalanche shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, top secret, now get out."

"Maru?" Dottie asked on the other side.

A grin creeped across Drip's face. "That sounds like that mechanic from Propwash… Good choice if you ask me Maru."

Maru's face turned red. "It's not like THAT! We're just keeping contact because um… for Dusty's health, I'm the only one who knows how his gear box works!"

"Riiiiiiight."

The other two Smoke Jumpers snickered.

"Maru and Dottie, sitting in a tree."

"Don't. Finish. THAT."

It was silent before Avalanche shouted. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

If it was possible, steam would be coming out of Maru's ears. "THAT'S IT!"

He ran over to a part of his shop grabbing his biggest wrench. The Smoke Jumpers didn't waste a second in running out of the shop. Before Maru chased after them he picked up his mic.

"Excuse me Dottie, I need to go break a few laws."

"Alright, I'll visit you in jail."

"Thanks!"

Maru signed off before chasing after the Smoke Jumpers. "C'mere boys, Maru just wants to give you a nice tune up!"

"HE'S SPEAKING IN THE THIRD PERSON!" Avalanche shouted.

"We're doomed now!" Black Out shouted back.

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

Windlifter and Blade watched the madness going on from where they were resting.

"How long do you think he'll be chasing them?" Blade asked.

"Till sun set or least till a fire breaks out… which won't be soon."

Blade leaned back, moving his hat over his eyes.

"If Maru gets close to killing one of them, wake me up so we can intervene. I don't want three new faces on the wall."

"I think it's best we don't, Drip, Black Out and Avalanche need to learn a lesson from time to time."

Blade snickered. "And how often do they remember their lessons?"

Windlifter smiled a little. "Not often."

"My point exactly."

_Doesn't matter how many times they get burned, they just love poking dragons when they can._


	7. Honoring the Lost

"_Stay with me, you're gonna be okay."_

"_Blade…"_

"_Come on Nick, keep your eyes open."_

"_Sorry…"_

"_No… NO!"_

Blade's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed. He was back in his hangar up at Piston Peak. Not back at the set… not where…

Blade lowered his head, rubbing his temples.

_Get a hold of yourself Blade… you can't fix it. What's done is done._

Blade got up, heading outside.

_Maybe some air will help._

He went out to his favorite cliffside and sat down. He didn't know why, but just looking out to the forest he helped protect every day seemed to help in clearing his mind.

_Nick… do me a favor and stop haunting my dreams… It's been quite a few years now… Can't… Can't I just let it go?_

"Blade?"

Blade looked over to see Maru behind him. He had a concerned look. "You okay?"

Blade looked back out to the forest. "... No."

Maru made his way over, sitting beside him. "Trouble sleeping eh?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

Blade was silent. Maru didn't say anything and just followed his gaze out to the forest.

"Nice view up here, got a nice spot with your hangar."

"Yeah…"

It fell silent again. All that could be heard was the wind whistling on through.

"Well… I better get back to my shop, got some tools I need to fix."

Maru stood up, dusting himself off before starting to make his way towards his shop.

"... Maru."

"Hm?"

"... Is… Is getting over someone's loss ever easy?"

Maru turned back around, sitting with him again.

"Depends on who was lost… I've seen firefighters come and go… Some of them were good friends of mine, it was hard putting their pictures up on the wall… but ya just learn to move on. Sure, it'll still hurt, but… there's nothing wrong with being in pain… it's how we cope with some things." Maru looked to Blade. "And I get the feeling what you're talking about is not a lost firefighter since that hasn't happened around you yet… You lost someone didn't you?"

Blade hesitated before nodding. "... Nick."

A sympathetic look appeared in Maru's eyes. "Was wondering what happened to that guy… I'm sorry, Blade…"

Blade lowered his head a little. "It's fine… I've come to terms with the fact I couldn't save him… but… I can't help but miss him… He was my best friend…"

Maru put an arm around him giving him a side hug. "I hear ya… and I bet he's proud of what you're doing right now… You became a firefighter to help save people for real, that's what you stated to our chief… I'm sure wherever Nick is, he's proud."

Blade rubbed his eyes, feeling some tears. "Y-Yeah…"

_I wonder… _"Hey, you got a picture of him?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you got a picture of him? Of Nick?"

"Yeah… I have one somewhere in my hangar. Why?"

"Well… I was thinking… How about we honor Nick… and put him on the Wall? In honesty, the reason we have the Wall is so we never forget those we lost. We don't mourn, we honor them and celebrate their lives. Why not do the same for Nick?"

Blade thought for a moment before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, just find the picture and bring it on over to my shop so I can put him up."

Maru headed over to his shop, making room on the wall for another picture. Blade showed up a few moments later with a photograph in his hands. The picture was a shot of Nick flying through the air with his signature smile. Maru noticed it even had even been autographed with "Good shooting, partner. - Nick" in the corner.

"... Man, you two were close weren't ya?"

"It was a joke we did in public. We pretended we never met but heard of each other over the TV and wanted each other's autographs. We still kept these afterward since we didn't want to forget that."

Maru chuckled. "Classy. Got him a nice spot in the bottom right hand corner here."

Blade handed the picture over. Maru grabbed a roll of duct tape, putting a strip on the back before sticking the picture on the wall.

"There we go. Today, we honor Nick Loopin' Lopez, he was a great highway patrol helicopter… sure, it was all acting… but he brought a great firefighter to us."

Blade smiled a little.

"Thanks, Maru."

Maru nodded. "Anytime, Blade."

"Can… we keep this between us? I really prefer not talking about this."

"Sure thing, and for good measure." Maru walked over bringing over a stack of boxes, moving them in front of Nick's picture. "See? No one will be able to see it unless they move the boxes, it'll be our secret."

"Perfect…"

"If you ever need to talk about it… just come to me, I'm basically the doctor around here, it's my job to help keep you guys in top shape."

"Will do, thanks again, Maru."

Maru nodded. "Now go get some rest, you look exhausted."

"I will… Night."

"Night."

Blade went back to his hangar, curling up in his bed a little as he drifted off to sleep again. Instead of the nightmare that had bothered him earlier… it was a memory of a better time. Him and Nick soaring above the set, laughing their heads off as they dived in and out of tricks.

For that moment… it was almost like he was alive again.

"Good shooting, partner." Nick said with a grin.

Blade grinned. "Thanks, Nick."


	8. Through the Fire

The world was dark for Dusty. The last thing he remembered was his medical bracelet beeping like crazy and smoke filling his body as he fell towards the ground, crashing through trees. He was cold, scared and in pain.

_This is it… It has to be… At least… At least I was able to save Harvey and Winnie… I was able to do something…_

Dusty closed his eyes, preparing for the end. Thinking of his friends back at home.

_Sorry everyone… I… I tried…_

"You're giving up now?"

Dusty's eyes snapped open. He could see someone's feet before him and looking up he saw a young man with dark tan skin and black hair looking down at him. What really caught Dusty's attention though was how he was dressed. He recognized the uniform by the badge on the man's chest. It was the police uniform from CHoPs and the man before him was… was…

"N-Nick Loopin' Lopez?!" Dusty exclaimed, sitting up.

"The one and only." he replied with a grin.

"... Proof enough, I'm dead."

Nick got a serious look in his eyes. "Not if I can help it." He extended a hand to Dusty. "Come on."

Dusty hesitated before taking the man's hand. Nick helped him up, leading him down a path made of ashes. Looking around Dusty could see fire in various places, but none obstructed the path.

"W-Where are we?" Dusty asked.

"Limbo as it were, though in truth were in your head at the moment, you were just stuck."

"... That would explain the fires… I did crash…"

"That I saw, quite a move you pulled there."

"I couldn't let them die… I just couldn't."

"I know… very noble cause… Blade's proud of ya."

"He… He is?"

Nick nodded. "Worried about you too, just like everyone else."

"We got a fire, let's go!"

Dusty looked to the side to see the team rushing off to fight against a forest fire, grabbing their gear in haste.

"I should be out there with them…"

"They'll be alright Dusty, you need to get your strength back. You want to see your friends back home right?"

"Dusty!"

Dusty looked to the other side to see all the folks of Propwash waving to him, smiling. He could see all his friends. Dottie, Chug, Skipper, Sparky, Mayday… everyone…

"Guys…"

Dusty felt a pain in his chest, falling to his knees, breaking down into a coughing fit. Nick knelt down beside him, patting his back.

"Easy now, you're still recovering from all the smoke you inhaled."

Dusty coughed a few more times, wheezing here and there before he was able to breathe normally again.

"How the heck am I not dead yet?" Dusty asked.

"One, you got Maru working like crazy on you, two… your will. You don't wanna die, right?"

"Yeah… I want to live…"

"Then keep that up."

Nick helped him back up as they continued down the path.

"Never gave up before." Nick said looking around, seeing images appear.

Dusty followed his gaze, eyes widening when he saw himself flying by with other racers of the Wings Around the Globe flying beside him.

"The Wings Around the Globe Rally."

"You nearly drowned, but even then you lived. You were so busted up people didn't think you could race, yet there you were pushing the limits thanks to your friends helping you get fixed up… Is this how you want it to end? Your friends seeing you being brought home in a casket?"

"NO! They've already have enough problems! I gotta get back to them! My friends… My…" Dusty choked on his words. "My… My family…"

Nick gave a sympathetic look as he squeezed Dusty's shoulder. "Then keep fighting."

Dusty nodded. They continued down the long winding path.

"Talk to me, it'll help pass the time… What family do you have?" Nick asked.

"Well I consider my friends family… but as for blood relatives… my parents, and two younger siblings."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Brother and sister, both are way younger than me."

"How young?"

"Let me see… Brother is 13 years younger, sister is 21 years younger."

"That's quite a gap."

"Mom really wanted to have more kids, just took forever before she got pregnant again, though my sister was a happy surprise as it were."

Nick chuckled. "That so?"

"Yeah, my brother and I were happy to be getting another sibling, she just kind of came out of no where. Love them both so much. Don't get to see them much anymore since they moved out of Propwash."

"Miss 'em a lot?"

"Yeah… My sister especially. I make it an effort to visit them during certain holidays and of course birthdays. Olivia never liked it when I had to go. She'd cling to my leg giving me the sad kicked puppy look begging me not to go…" Dusty sighed. "I don't get to watch her grow up… she's already seven. I've missed a good part of her life save the times I appeared, same for Andy who's now 15... I moved out when I was 18… Andy was three… He didn't like me leaving either…. I think Olivia learn the kicked puppy look from him."

"They just love you to the point they don't want you going… but I guess that made your visits special… Do they know about what's going on?"

Dusty glanced to the side. "No… They don't even know that I'm not at Propwash right now. I wasn't able to get a chance to radio them and tell them what happened to me… to my gearbox… I… I just couldn't find it in me to tell them… least not then. They would find out eventually, but I didn't want to kill their spirits… especially not near the opening of the Corn Festival. I would want them enjoy the celebration, not be worrying about my condition."

"Caring more about others than yourself… heart of gold you have Dusty."

"I try…"

"So, Olivia and Andy right?"

"Yes… can't remember the last time I saw them…"

Dusty looked off to the side again. Just as he predicted he saw his two siblings running by. Andy was trying to teach Olivia how to fly. She squealed as she floated off the ground from time to time. Dusty smiled softly, a warm look in his eyes.

"Then let's make sure you can see them again."

A light shined at the end of the path.

"There it is…" Nick said grinning. "Your ticket out of here."

"Home…"

Nick pulled away. "You have to take it from here, this is as far as I go."

"Thanks… Nick."

"Anything for a friend of Blade's. Say hi to him for me if you can."

"Will do."

"Good… now go, fly."

Dusty nodded, as he took off towards the light. He still felt a little weak, but slowly he felt strength come back to him. He could feel his ability of flight coming back to him. His walk soon became a run and then he sprung into the air, taking flight once more, heading straight for the light.

_I'm coming home._


	9. Corn Festival part 1

Part 1: The Crophoppers

It was nice to be home. Dusty was never so happy to see Propwash Junction. The corn fields, the newly reconstructed Fill n' Fly, and of course, all his friends. It was a big day too. The Corn Festival kicked off with a blast with the performance and the Piston Air Attack crew put on. Afterward, the crew just wanted to mingle with the townsfolk and have a look around.

Dipper decided to stick with Dusty since she wanted to get a personal tour from him.

"Such a cute little town…" she said looking around. "and everyone is so nice."

"Yep, we all look out for each other, we're basically family."

"That's so sweet…"

Dusty nodded. _Speaking of… I wonder…_

Dusty scanned the crowds, but he couldn't find who he was looking for.

"Something wrong Dust Storm?"

"No, I'm just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Well… my family was supposed to come into town for the festival and I haven't seen them anywhere… I was hoping maybe I could introduce you."

"Aww… and then maybe we could get your parents approval of getting married?"

"... Pfffft BAHAHAHA! This is only our third date Dipper!"

"Hey! Better now than never!"

Dusty shook his head, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. "But seriously, I think you'd like my folks, my siblings especially."

Dipper gasped, a grin crossing her face. "You have siblings?! How old?"

"7 and 15."

"Awww! I wanna meet them now! They must be as cute as you."

Dusty blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah shucks."

"Well, let's try and find them."

"Right."

Dusty and Dipper made their way through the crowds, scanning around but seeing no sign of Dusty's family. They really weren't sure where to look, but then Dipper thought maybe they were over at the little game area they had set up. They tried there and sure enough, Dusty spotted his brother and sister at one of the games that had stuffed toys for prizes. This one being one of those knock all the bottles over kind of games.

Dusty didn't need to get too close to see Andy had an irritated look on his face.

_With that look on his face, it means he hasn't been doing well… Hand eye coordination has never been his thing._

"That them?" Dipper asked.

Dusty nodded. "Yeah, the boy is Andy, and the little girl is Olivia."

Dipper nodded before walking over to the siblings.

"Hi there."

Olivia looked up, a grin crossing her face. "Oh! Brother! That's one of the firefighters from the show!"

Dipper chuckled. "Dipper at your service."

Andy smiled a little. "Nice to meet you Dipper, I'm Andy, and this is my sister, Olivia."

"Nice to meet you both."

Dipper looked at the booth they were playing all the prizes. "Trying to win something?"

"Yeah, I was trying to win Livvie here one of the stuffed aircrafts… but my aim really really sucks… Can't knock over those darn bottles to save my life."

"Hm… how about I try?"

Andy got a surprised look on his face. "For real?"

"Yeah."

"Well… alright, be my guest."

Dipper grinned going over to the booth manager and paying him, getting a ball from him. She focused on the stack of bottles before giving a good toss.

BAM!

Andy and Olivia's jaws dropped as they saw the tower of bottles collapse.

… _Holy crap, killer aim, she got it on the first shot!_

"Nicely done." the booth manager said. "What would you like?"

Dipper looked to Olivia. "Which aircraft sweetie?"

Olivia pointed to an orange, blue and white cropduster. "That one!"

"What the little lady said."

The manager nodded handing the toy over to her. Dipper nodded to him before kneeling down to Olivia's level and handing the toy to her. "Here ya go."

Olivia squealed, hugging the toy close. "Oh thank you thank you Miss Dipper!"

"You're welcome."

"Guess all that practice of throwing fire retardant grenades comes in handy for more than just putting out fires."

Dipper grinned looking over to see Dusty had now joined them. "Yep, get some serious hand eye coordination."

Dusty was about to say something in return, but was pinned down to the ground by both his siblings who had tackled hugged him.

"BROTHER!" They both squealed.

Dusty laughed as he brought his arms around them. "Hey guys."

Olivia nuzzled him. "We missed you so much!"

"I've missed you guys too. Where's mom and dad?"

"They went to go get something to eat at Chug's little corn stand, we were gonna join them after playing some games, of course we got stuck here for awhile."

Andy rubbed the back of his neck. "Some of these games are HARD."

"I hear ya, well since we got Olivia her toy, how about we go see them? I'd like to be able to talk to them, and introduce them to Dipper here."

"Okay! She should meet mom and dad, she helped me get my toy, she's so nice and pretty!"

Dipper smiled. "... Can I hug her? Please?"

Dusty looked to Olivia. "I don't know. What does the princess say?"

"She says it's okay." Olivia answered.

Dipper squealed as she scooped Olivia into her arms. "My gosh Dusty, your sister is so adorable!" She looked to Andy. "And your brother's got the same charming looks you do."

Andy grinned, smoothing back his hair a little. "Why thank you."

Dusty chuckled. "Maya would agree."

Andy's face went a little red. "H-How did you know about that?"

Dusty gave an innocent look. "I just know these things… that and dad told me during one of the last radio calls I had with him."

_Dad… Why did you betray me?!_

"Speaking of, can we go see them now? Pwease?" Olivia asked, giving a bit of a puppy dog look.

"Of course Livvie." Dusty looked to Andy. "Lead the way brother."

The group made their way for the corn stand. Didn't take them long to find Dusty's parents. The two were at a table enjoying some corn on the cob and just chatting the day away.

"Dusty, hide behind us, let's surprise them." Andy instructed.

Dusty nodded, doing so by getting behind Dipper and Andy.

_Good thing Dipper is taller than me._

"Hey mom, dad!" Andy called out as they walked over to them.

The two smiled. "Hey kids, have fun?" they asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yep! And we made a new friend!"

They looked over to Dipper. "This her?"

"Yep! Her name is Dipper! She's one of the firefighters from the show and she also helped me get this toy!"

"Thank you so much."

"It's nothing really."

Dusty's mom smiled. "Thank you still, I'm Lynn, and this is my husband, Brody."

"Pleasure to meet you both… we also got someone with us we want you to meet."

"Oh?" Brody asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dipper and Andy smiled before parting to reveal Dusty behind them.

Lynn gasped as her eyes locked on her son. Dusty smiled at her and Brody. "Hey mom… Hey dad…"

"Dusty… Oh my baby!" Lynn got out of her chair throwing her arms around her son. Dusty returned the gesture, hugging her tightly. Lynn ran a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. After a moment she pulled back looking at him.

"Oh look at you… all certified…"

"Yeah… ready to help keep Propwash safe."

Lynn smiled. "More than just a crop duster… that's my boy… You were amazing up there, was worried I wouldn't get to see you since you got surrounded by all those fans after you landed."

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay, not your fault you're popular."

Brody chuckled. "Raced all around the world, that'll draw some attention for sure." Brody gestured for them to sit with them. "Come, sit."

The group sat around the table. They talked up quite the storm, catching up on things, Dusty and Dipper telling them about Piston Peak and the other firefighters.

"And then they showed me this TV show-" Dusty was explaining when Dipper clamped a hand over his mouth.

The table fell in silence as Blade walked by. Dusty and Dipper kept silent until he was out of hearing range before sighing in relief. "I owe ya one." He said to her. "I don't wanna die yet."

"Wait… I'm confused." Andy said raising an eyebrow. "That guy would kill ya over a TV show?"

"Erm… Not just any TV show…" Dusty said keeping his voice low. "But tell no one…" He looked to Dipper. "Think it's okay?"

"I don't see why not as long as they can keep a secret."

"Pfft… We haven't told grandpa where we buried his gun ten years ago, we can keep this." Andy snickered.

"Well… Ever hear of a show called CHoPs?"

At this Lynn's eyes got wide as she craned her neck trying to spot Blade again only to realize he was already gone. "No way… No wonder he looked familiar…" She murmured.

"Wait… Mom, you know that show!?"

"Know it? Why do you think I always sent you away with bribes and stuff for the TV for an hour?" Lynn grinned. "I love that show!"

… _My mother is a fangirl… I think the world just turned on it's axis a little…_

"Hehe, we watch it every night in the main hangar for bonding time." Dipper snicked. "It was mine and Dusty's first date."

Dusty chuckled. "Yep."

"Date?" Brody asked, smirking a little. "When were you gonna tell us about this son?"

Dusty looked to Dipper. "Probably best they know."

Dipper nodded. "It's a running joke between me and Dusty." Dipper gave a sheepish look. "I gave the worst first impression in the history of worst first impressions. I came off sounding like an obsessed fangirl and well… felt bad about it later. We made up for it and we just turned it into a joke afterwards."

Olivia giggled. "Cute."

"Yep, so I pretend to be a fangirl and he just plays along."

"That's right."

Brody and Lynn chuckled. "Well, glad to know you two get along."

Dipper looped an arm around Dusty. "That's right, me and Dustmuffin are best buds."

Andy nearly spat the water he was drinking. "D-Dustmuffin?!"

Dusty got a little red in the face. "Andy… not a word."

Andy broke down laughing. "OH MY GOSH! HAHAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT?"

Dusty only got redder, putting a hand to his face.

_Yep, never living that one down._

Olivia tugged on Andy's shirt sleeve. "But what about that nickname Maya gave you? Andylicious right?"

Andy stopped laughing, it was his turn to turn bright red as Dusty and Dipper started laughing. "O-Olivia! You promised not to speak of that!"

"I did?" Olivia asked, giving an innocent look.

"... Why is everyone in my family betraying me?!"

Brody snickered. "Because we're not cool like that son."

Andy put his head down on the table. "Ugh… I hate you."

"I love you too son."

Dusty smiled looking at his family. He closed his eyes sighing happily.

_So great to have them here… and it's so great to be home…_


	10. Corn Fesitval part 2

Part 2: The Veterans

Blade tried to keep a low profile as he looked around Propwash. Sure, everyone had seen him in the show and some had some had come up to thank him for the show but he didn't really want to talk to a lot of people. If anything he didn't want to run the risk of someone recognizing him as Blazin' Blade Ranger.

_Those days are behind me… I don't want people seeing me as just that._

That aside, Blade was enjoying the scenery. Sure, not a lot of trees like Piston Peak, but the place had it's own beauty to it.

_And this is the place Mayday has been taking care of… good pick. _Blade thought, smiling a little as he thought of his friend.

_That reminds me, I haven't gotten a word in with him since I got here… Well, better late than never._

Blade made his way around the festival, scanning the crowds as he walked through various parts. He saw Dusty and Dipper while he was looking around. They were with some family and talking about something… or WERE talking about something before Dipper had covered his mouth for who knows what reasons. Didn't really matter to him.

Blade finally found Mayday by the fire station. He was talking with a man who was dressed in a blue army commander uniform.

Blade made his way over. "Hey, Mayday."

Mayday looked over to him smiling" Hiya Blade, good to see you. How have you been?"

"Been well… You're looking well yourself."

"Yeah, Dottie got me all fixed up, never felt better in my life."

"Glad to hear it."

The man Mayday had been talking to eyed him. "So you're the one who got Dusty certified?"

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Skipper, I'm Dusty's racing coach, hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."

Blade chuckled. "Was at first, but to his credit, he really couldn't really give it his all thanks to that gearbox of his being busted."

"I can imagine… I'm also guessing he didn't tell you."

"Not till we were nearly roasted and I had snapped at him. Snapped right back at me and told me right there…" Blade winced a little remembering the event. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, feeling part of the burns he had gotten from it. They were healing up nicely, but they still hurt in some places.

Skipper shook his head. "I can understand why he didn't speak of it, even though he should have… but, that's Dusty for you. He has a tendency to not want to speak of certain details unless they become an issue or something causes him to reveal it."

"Did he do something similar with you?"

"Yes, though not as serious as say a broken gearbox."

"Do tell."

Skipper chuckled. "You'll probably find this hard to believe, but Dusty had a serious fear of heights. I didn't know this till I started training him. He's gotten over it now, but it was something he really didn't talk about until I had him try to fly up to the highway in the sky."

"Interesting…"

Skipper nodded.

"Hey, about we all get some oil down at Honkers? We can talk more there." Mayday suggested.

"I'm up for it. Blade?"

Blade nodded. "Sure, I'd like to hear more from you and get caught up with you, Mayday."

"Of course, come on, I'll buy."

The three men made their way for Honkers, chatting as they made their way over. Most of the conversation was carried by Skipper and Blade with a few comments from Mayday. He didn't mind listening to them talk. He was glad to see Blade getting along with someone new.

If anything… he was just glad to see Blade being happy. It had been awhile since he had seen his friend in this kind of mood.

They sat down, enjoying oil together as the conversation continued on.

"He really is a good man, he can just be really stubborn sometimes." Skipper said chuckling.

"Yeah, but once he knows what he's doing he really can pull through, especially when he's dedicated."

"It's true." Mayday chimed in. "But if there's anything anyone will know him for… is that he cares more for others than himself… He has a heart of gold. He really shined when he volunteered to help me. He didn't have to do what he had to do, but he did anyway… I was proud when he came home certified… Thank you for your efforts in training him Blade, it's much appreciated."

Blade nodded. "You're welcome, Mayday, just be sure to keep him in line."

Mayday chuckled. "I will, Skipper will too."

"And be sure he keeps his health in check."

Mayday and Skipper broke down laughing. "Oh, don't worry, Dottie has that covered, no effort on our part will be needed, she's got her power over Dusty." Skipper said after he composed himself.

Blade chuckled. "Very much like how Maru is with us."

"Mechanics have their own power when it comes to mechanids. We'd be nowhere without them, I know I certainly would be anywhere without Sparky by my side."

"Dottie got me all fixed up, I'd still be in no condition to fight if it weren't for her."

"Maru basically does majority of the chores at our base and even helps keep it together… albeit one of his way of keeping things together is abusing duct tape."

"Really?"

"Duct tape is our friend." and "It's better than new!" is something you'll always hear him say if you ask about his handy work… and he's right. He's a good mechanic, the best we could ask for."

"That's good to hear… this is also the same man who gave Dusty his new gearbox right?"

"Yep, I asked him personally to be sure to try and replace it."

"Send him my thanks then… and thank you for taking care of Dusty, he means a lot to all of us here at Propwash."

Blade nodded. "Of course, men like him aren't too common… Couldn't just let him slip away from us after all he did."

Mayday smiled nodding in agreement as Skipper and Blade carried on the conversation.

_Always looking out for others… Glad to see you haven't changed one bit Blade…_


	11. Corn Festival part 3

Part 3: Common Interest

Maru was enjoying the Corn Festival just as much as anyone else… but he needed some air.

_Too crowded! Need space!_

He had to admit, he wasn't used to being around so many people. Last time he was in a crowd this big was back at the Fusal Lodge but that was different.

He found himself at the Fill N Fly. It was the least crowded part of the town at the moment. There were a few people, but it was mostly empty. He wandered around, looking at a few things. His eyes soon landed on the workshop in the back. The doors had been left open and he could see all the various tools and parts stacked up inside.

_I bet that's where Dusty usually gets his tune ups from his mechanic…_

He looked around before going inside.

_No harm looking around, I ain't stealing anything._

He let his eyes wander around the workspace. It was a lot like his own, albeit a bit cleaner and a little more organized. (Also had quite a few decorations too. Mainly racing related souvenirs and banners.) In addition, seemed like the equipment was more up to date than what he had. Nothing fancy, but it was different, that he was sure about.

His eyes got a little wide when he saw some of the parts that were lying around.

_No way! They have the old fashion single flyer aircraft shell wings! _He thought as he looked at the pair of wings that were leaning against the wall.

_I haven't seen wings like these in years! I wonder if they still have-_

"Can I help you sir?"

Maru jumped, accidentally banging his head against the wings in front of him.

"Ow!"

He heard someone rush over to him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay? I'm so sorry I spooked you, didn't mean to, honest."

Maru waved a hand while using the other one to rub his head. "I'm fine, I get hit on the head constantly, nothing to it."

Maru opened one eye to see a young woman in front of him. She had bright reddish brown eyes and dark black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. The way she was dressed was enough to tip him off who she was.

"I suppose you're the mechanic who owns this shop?" he asked.

"Yep, well, co-owned with my partner Chug. I'm Dottie."

"Maru at your service… when I don't have a headache."

"Here, you better sit down."

Dottie lead him over to the tune up chair in the center of the room, letting him sit down. Maru rubbed his temples for a few moments before he finally felt the pain leave.

"Ah… much better."

He saw Dottie kind of eyeing him a little… almost in a bit of bewildered way.

"What? Do I have fire retardant on my face?"

"Oh, no… I… Maru, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. What about it?"

Dottie smiled. "I didn't think I'd get a chance to meet you… Dusty told me a lot about you… I wanted to thank you personally for fixing him up, it means a lot… he's one of my best friends."

Maru smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, it's nothing. Couldn't just let him stay broken like that, just did what I had to do."

"It's something to me, the fact you built a gearbox… that's impressive, I could never do that."

"Well, when you work in the conditions like I do you basically learn to build pretty much anything from scratch. I've built pontoons, some other gear, even a tower from scratch! All better than new!"

Dottie giggled. "That's incredible."

Maru chuckled, feeling a bit of pride. "So, you're Dusty's mechanic?"

"Yes, he's my best customer."

"Heh, figured as much, with all he's doing to himself I'm not surprised."

"Yeah… but yet I let him do it anyway… Save the gearbox issue, gave him that bracelet for a reason… even if it hurt a little to do so." Dottie frowned a little. "I never saw him so sad."

Maru put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he's all better now and when you had to do that it was because you were looking out for him. You weren't trying to force him to give up racing were you?"

"No… I would never do that, I just didn't want him to crash."

"Then there ya go… speaking of that bracelet, did he happen to smash it after he came home?"

Dottie couldn't help but start laughing. "After I had done my check up on him he asked for the nearest hammer. I let him have at it since I can just build another one if he needs one."

Maru laughed as well. "Good, he earned that after all he went through and I doubt he'll be needing a new one anytime soon, that gearbox is built to last."

"Yeah…" a thought crossed Dottie's mind that caused a worried look to appear in her eyes.

Maru raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Well… I trust what you say about it holding strong, but what if something in it breaks? I don't know how it's built, I won't be able to fix it."

Maru scratched his head in thought. He smiled when the idea came to his head. "Then I'll teach you how it's built."

Dottie looked at his surprised. "Really?"

"You bet ya, I'll teach ya how to build it too and maybe some other tricks that could come in handy."

Dottie smiled. "That would be wonderful."

The two got to work right away. Pulling out parts, tools, blue print paper to draw on and many other things. They were completely immersed in their work, not really keeping track of the time. The two chatted up quite the storm as they worked on the little gearbox model, sharing stories about various works they had done on certain mechanids and even mishaps when working on something.

"Blew right up in my face." Maru said, using his hands to mimic and explosion. "Was covered from head to toe in fire retardant, I was thanking the heavens above for not having my smock and cap on, they would've been hard to wash. That didn't stop Dipper from nearly falling over laughing when she saw me. She said, and I quote, "Pink is a good color for you!"

Dottie giggled. "Oh goodness."

"Took all day to get the stains out, but as you can see, my shirt still has the battle scars to prove the event happened."

"I've never had anything like that happen, the worst I've done wasn't even working on something."

"Do tell."

"It was the same week that Dusty was going to participate for the qualifier in the Wings Around the Globe Rally. I was a bit ticked with him since he had worn out his main oil seal again and I was trying to get my point across to what would happen if I pushed it too far… and I broke a lamp when I threw my wrench." she pointed over to said lamp. "It's fixed now, but sparks did fly… it got my point across though."

Maru broke down laughing, banging the table a little with his fist."Ha! Classy!"

"That was vivid and specific." That's exactly what Dusty said!" Dottie added, giggling a little.

"Sure sounds like him! You should've seen his face when Blade told me to rip of his racing gear."

"What did it look like?"

Maru made his eye wide and let his jaw drop. "He was like "WHAT?!"

"Oh gosh!"

The two had to give themselves a moment to laugh it out before composing themselves. Soon as they were, they finished up the model.

"There, easy as that." Maru said as he presented the model gearbox to her, along with the blue prints.

Dottie took them, smiling. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, it was fun working with you, you're a really sharp mechanic. Dusty is lucky he has ya."

Dottie blushed a little, giggling. "I just do my best."

"And that's all anyone asks for you."

Dottie looked down a little, a bit of a sheepish look on her face. Maru gave a warm smile as he tipped her chin up a little. "There we go, head up straight, it suits your better."

The two locked eyes, gazing at each other.

_He's really sweet… _

_Never met a girl so smart like her…_

"Maru!"

The two broke from their gaze as they looked towards the entryway to see Black Out.

"There ya are, been looking for ya. We gotta go, the festival is over."

Maru blinked back surprise. "It is…?"

"Yeah, we gotta get going if we're gonna get back to Piston Peak in time."

"Oh… right…"

Maru looked at Dottie again. He didn't want to go now, he wanted to talk with her more.

"You better get going."Dottie said, smiling a little. "Your team needs you."

Maru nodded as he made his way for the door. He followed Black Out to where the team was.

"Alright, ready to go Maru?" Blade asked.

Maru gave a slight nod before putting a hand up. "Wait! I gotta do something real quick! I'll be back in a few seconds I promise."

He rushed back over to the shop. Dottie was surprised when he saw him come rushing in.

"Forget something?" she asked.

"Yeah."

He grabbed the closest piece of scratch paper, jotting something down before handing it to Dottie.

"I better keep in contact with you in case you need to know anything else about the gearbox… and I want to check in here and there to see how Dusty is doing."

Dottie looked at the paper to see a radio contact written down. She smiled, nodding. "I'll be sure to contact you soon."

"Good, see you around, Dottie."

"See you, Maru."

Maru grinned as he made his way back to his team.

"What was that all about?" Cabbie asked.

"My business, now fly." Maru said as he strapped himself into Cabbie's aircraft shell with the Smoke Jumpers.

Cabbie rolled his eyes as he took off with the others. Maru closed his eyes, smiling to himself. The Smoke Jumpers couldn't help but eye him.

"Why he smiling like that?" Drip asked, whispering.

Pinecone giggled. She knew that look. "Like he said, his business."


	12. Corn Festival part 4

Part 4: The Bet

"Oh come on Cabbie! This'll be fun!" Drip said, dragging the man a little bit by his arm.

"Drip, I don't do games."

Cabbie had decided to stick close with the Smoke Jumpers after the show. For the most part he was just watching them do whatever but now they were trying to drag him into some kind of contest… or least Drip was.

"You don't do ANYTHING besides fly me and the others to fires and listen to really bad music."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"

Drip received a smack to the back of his head from Dynamite.

"Ow!"

"He said no, Drip."

Drip huffed a bit, crossing his arms. "Fiiine. Alright boys! Looks like it's just you and me!"

The other two Smoke Jumpers cheered as they rushed over to the Corn Eating Contest that was going on.

"I know it's called the Corn Festival, but isn't this a bit much?" Cabbie asked.

Dynamite and Pinecone shrugged.

"We don't think so, but as for those guys entering against who ever else… this oughta be interesting." Pinecone said chuckling.

"Who do you bet is gonna win?" Dynamite asked.

"I'm thinking Avalanche. He seems to wolf down his food whenever it's meal time." Pinecone answered.

"I'm thinking Drip."

"Neither."

The group looked up to see Windlifter had just joined them.

"Oh? Then who?" Dynamite asked, putting her hands on her hips. _He just comes out of no where sometimes!_

Windlifter looked over at the contestants, looking at each one carefully.

"See the young boy with orange hair and blue eyes?"

Cabbie looked to where Windlifter was looking. He could see the kid he was talking about.

"That scrawny kid in the dark brown shirt with the racing flags on the sleeves?"

"Yes, he'll be the winner."

Cabbie, Dynamite and Pinecone gave him a bit of an odd look. "You sure?"

Windlifter nodded.

"Alright… how about we all make bets then? Whoever the winner is gets the 20 bucks I have in my pocket."

The three looked at each other before nodding, save Windlifter.

"My bets on Drip." Dynamite said.

"Avalanche for me." Pinecone said.

Cabbie thought for a moment before answer. "I'll bet on the kid Windlifter mentioned."

They all looked to Windlifter.

"I want no part of this."

"Alright, let's go get a good seat."

The group made their way over to one of the tables to watch. The contest was simple. Whoever was able to finish off their corn on the cob first was the winner. The Smoke Jumpers competing stood out a little since a lot of the contestants were on the younger side but there were enough older ones to balance it out.

"And… go!" the guy in charge of the contest shouted.

The group watched intently as the contestants ate away at their corn. Cabbie glanced over the Smoke Jumpers before looking over to the kid he had betted on… feeling his eyes go a bit wide as he noticed how fast the kid was eating. It seemed like his cob and hands were moving like lightning.

_Holy smokes…_

Within a few seconds the contest was over… and the kid was the winner. The guy in charge grabbed the kid's arm, raising it in the air. "And we have our winner, Theo Nash!"

The Smoke Jumpers that had entered all groaned, feeling disappointment at their lost. Dynamite, Pinecone and Cabbie looked to Windlifter in wonder.

"How did you know that kid would win?" Dynamite asked.

Windlifter closed his eyes. "His secret, which I shall not speak."

"Oh come on!"

Cabbie chuckled holding up a hand. "You heard, he isn't talking, now pay up missy."

Dynamite grumbled as she handed over her 20 bucks to Cabbie. "Next time, you don't get help from our local fortune teller."


	13. Little Spitfire part 1

Part 1: Meetings

It had been a while since Dusty had been at Piston Peak. It hadn't changed much since he left after being certified. Though the base seemed to be a bit better condition now since the firefighters were finally given a better budget. It was nice to see things were going well for Piston Peak Air Attack now.

Dusty had flown in for a visit and to help with plans he and the others had for coming to Piston Peak for vacation. What he didn't expect was to see the whole base buzzing with activity… when there wasn't a fire going on… at all.

"Come on guys, gotta least be some what presentable!" Dynamite shouted at Drip and Avalanche, who were completely covered in dust.

"What? She's used to seeing us like this." Drip said, grinning.

Dynamite rolled her eyes.

_She?_

Dusty made his way over. "What's going on?" Dusty asked.

Dynamite turned around, grinning. "Well look who flew in. We're expecting a special guest today so we're just sweeping up around here."

"Special guest?"

Dynamite nodded. "Yep! Been waiting two years for this."

Dusty wasn't sure who it could possibly be, but whoever it was was probably someone either really big or important. Before he could ask anything else he felt someone throw their arms around him from behind.

"Dustmuffin!"

Dusty laughed as he brought his hands up to the arms around him. "Hey ya Dipper."

She giggled a little before letting go. "Good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Excited, today is gonna be a great day for sure!"

"That's what I hear… but I really wish you guys would tell me who the guest is."

"Of course it's-"

"Civilian approaching the base." Patch called out from her tower. "I repeat, civilian approaching the base."

The firefighters gasped. "She's here!"

Maru came tumbling out of his workshop. "About darn time."

The group rushed over to the entrance, leaving Dusty where he was.

_Of course I don't get a straight answer… _

He followed after them. He looked out the path to see someone walking up with a suitcase rolling behind them. She looked about somewhere in her teens, 16 at best. She had long bright red hair and brown eyes.

_A kid…?_

The group cheered as she arrived at the entrance. The girl smiled.

"Hey guys… I'm home."

The Smoke Jumpers immediately group hugged her. She squealed as she hugged them all back. Each of the firefighters took turns welcoming the girl home.

"Who's that?" Dusty asked Maru who was waiting for his turn.

"Hailey is her name, and boy does she have a special place in our hearts here at Piston Peak Air Attack."

"Really?"

"Long story, I'll be sure to tell you about it after I get my greetings in."

"Okay…"

Soon as a space opened up, Maru made his way over giving Hailey a tight hug. "How's our little Ms. Ranger doing?"

Hailey giggled. "I'm doing good, Uncle Maru."

Dusty's jaw dropped. _Uncle Maru?! And what does he mean by 'Ms. Ranger?!'_

Hailey noticed Dusty, giving a bit of a puzzled look. "Who's this?"

Maru looked over with her. "Hm? Oh, that's Dusty Crophopper, the one Blade recently certified."

Hailey got a wide grin on her face. "Thee Dusty Crophopper?! Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Dusty composed himself nodding. "N-Nice to meet you too… um… is Ranger actually your last name or was Maru just calling you that?"

Hailey nodded. "Yep! Hailey Ranger."

"... Wait… then that means-"

"Hailey?"

Everyone looked over to see Blade behind them. He smiled as his eyes landed on Hailey. Hailey smiled back before running over to him, throwing her arms around him squealing.

"Daddy!"

Blade hugged her close, stroking her hair. "My little girl… you're home."

Hailey nodded, burying her face in his chest. "I missed you… No more boarding school please… there's no forests there…"

Blade chuckled, kissing her head. "Missed the place huh?"

"Yeah, I missed the scenery, the smells, heck, even the smell of smoke I've missed. I kept looking out the windows expecting to see a fire and then see you guys flying in to put it out."

Blade looked over to the other firefighters. "Hear that? We've spoiled her."

They all broke down laughing. "She really is part of our family!" Maru hollered.

Hailey giggled. "I'm a firefighter through and through! Just like daddy."

Blade smiled. "Let's get you settled back in your hangar."

"We'll help!" The Smoke Jumpers yelled as they barreled on through with Hailey's suitcase, heading towards one of the many hangars.

Hailey rolled her eyes chuckling. "Glad to see they haven't changed one bit, they steal your hat while I was gone?"

"Multiple times."

"Of course… Mind filling me in on what I've missed?"

"Not at all, let's go get some oil and I'll get you up to date."

"Okay!"

Blade walked off holding Hailey's hand. The other firefighters followed after, save Maru who stayed behind with Dusty who was still in shock with what he just saw.

Maru waved a hand in front of him. "Anyone home?"

Dusty shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Blade's… a dad…?"

"Yep… and the rest of us are the aunts and uncles."

"But… What… When did THAT happen?!"

"Long before you were here, not too long after Cad's restoration project had begun."

"You guys never mentioned her…"

"We didn't find it important for you to know, besides, we were more focused on work than wondering about Hailey when you were here."

"I see… You gonna tell me that story?"

Maru nodded. "Right this way."

Maru lead Dusty over to his workshop, sitting down with him with two cans of oil.

"Alright… spill." Dusty said.

Maru cleared his throat. "Right, it was about eight years ago…"

* * *

It was another routine day for Blade. Fire had broken out due to a storm that had passed on through Piston Peak. Wasn't a big one, but either way, he and his team were on the scene, moving quickly to put it out.

"Dipper, set up for a drop on the south end." Blade ordered.

"Copy that." Dipper replied.

Blade kept his eyes focused on the fire, watching its movements. So far everything was going well… then he heard something.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

Blade immediately began scanning the ground.

"Dynamite, is someone down there?" Blade asked.

There was a pause before an answer came back. "Yes, we got a small child down here. She's caught under some tree branches, we need a hoist down here."

"Copy that."

Blade made his way to where the Smoke Jumpers were. He could see Dynamite by a pile of fallen branches and could make out the girl she had mentioned.

Blade readied his claw hoists, firing it at one of the branches and pulling up.

"Get her out!"

Dynamite quickly reached inside the pile, pulling a small child out. "I got her!"

Blade let go. "How is she?"

"Little scared and has some scrapes and burns, but she's okay."

"Can you get her back to base or do you need me to take her?"

"You take her, we still got a lot of work to down here."

"Alright, I'm sending down another hoist."

Blade shot another claw down as Dynamite got the girl hooked up with a harness. "She's good to go Blade, pull her up."

"Copy that."

Blade retracted the hoist, bringing the girl up to her and into his arms. Soon as she was in his arms she clung to him, gripping his jacket tightly. She was shaking, whimpering too.

"I got you…" he said softly trying to calm her. "Mud Droppers, I need to head back to base, finish up."

"Copy that!" they replied.

Blade flew off towards the base, radioing Maru on the way. "Maru, got a patient coming your way, young girl, about eight years of age, she was caught under some branches near the fire."

"Got it, I'll get the shop ready."

Blade arrived at the base and sure enough, Maru was ready for them.

"Set her down gently on the table." he instructed.

Blade did as told and Maru got straight to work with examining her and treating her injuries. Blade was going to leave Maru to his work but then he felt something grab his hand. It was the little girl.

"Don't leave!" she begged.

Blade was a bit startled by this. "Um…"

"Best to do as she says, we don't want her panicking." Maru said as he worked.

Blade nodded and stayed by her side, holding her hand. Maru treated her quickly, patching up the bruises, cuts and burns he found. It didn't take too long before he was finished.

"There we go… Nothing serious, she'll be okay."

"Good."

Blade looked down at her. She still had a scared look on her face. She wasn't whimpering anymore but she was still terrified.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay now, you're gonna be just fine."

"O-Okay."

Blade smiled gently. "You're safe… Would you mind telling me what you were doing out in the woods?"

The girl nodded. "I-I was hiking on one of the trails by myself… I wanted some time away from my f-foster family so I went exploring… I went off the trail and got lost and then… and then… "

She started whimpering again, choking on her words. "I-I didn't… I didn't see…"

Blade gave a sympathetic look, shushing her a little. "Shh… iI's okay…"

She held his hand tightly. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh… Do you have a name?"

"H-Hailey… yours…?"

"Chief Blade Ranger."

She gave him an odd look. "Your first name is Chief?"

Blade chuckled shaking his head. "No, my first name is Blade. Chief is just my position in the Piston Peak Air Attack."

"Oh… Blade's cooler… You have a cool name."

"Heh… thanks."

Maru cleared his throat to get his attention. "I'll contact the Park Ranger to see if we get in touch with her foster parents. She'll be staying here until we get this all worked out."

"Got it."

The mechanic gave a nod before heading off.

Hailey sat up, looking at Blade curiously. "Can I go play?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Blade shook his head. "You got to rest kid, don't want to make your injuries worse."

"Aww…" She pouted. "Okay…" She laid back down. "Thanks for saving me…"

"You're welcome." he said with a nod.

The girl smiled a little. "You're cool." A moment later she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "Sleepy…"

Blade chuckled. "Then rest, you need it."

Hailey smiled sheepishly before closing her eyes. "Okay… Night..." Soon she was out like a light, curled up in a ball.

Blade found one of the few blankets Maru kept in his shop, draping it over her.

"Sleep well, Hailey."


	14. Little Spitfire part 2

Part 2: Time Goes On

The next day, Hailey had woken up and wandered out of the shop tired but feeling better. "Whoa… It's so big!"

Maru chuckled as he watched her wander around. "Yep, plenty of room for me to do my work." He was currently working on a fresh batch of fire retardant grenades. "And of course treat firefighters and other people."

Hailey turned around, going over to him curious. "What's that you're making?" She asked. "... Is it paint?"

"Nope, this is fire retardant. It's what the firefighters use to put fires out along with water, I'm making the stuff for their pontoons, containers and grenades."

"Oh…" She said watching. "That's really cool! Is it hard to be a firefighter?"

"It's dangerous work… so I suppose it's hard, really depends who you are."

"Got it." She nodded watching him work, keeping a bit of a distance. "Um… It's okay if I watch right?" _He seems really busy… I don't wanna bug him…_

"It's fine if you watch, just try to keep out of the way, especially when it comes to the grenades, don't want to accidentally knock one over, kaboom!"

Hailey giggled giving a nod and a little salute. "Sir yes sir!"

"At ease little soldier." Maru got back to his work, starting to fill some of the canisters with the fire retardant.

Hailey stayed back, but got a confused look on her face as she saw Drip start to sneak up on Maru, motioning for her to keep quiet.

"HEY MARU!" He yelled giving him a quick shove.

Maru jumped dropping the grenade he was filling.

KABOOM!

Maru was completely covered in fire retardant from the waist up, coughing up a storm.

Drip snickered a bit. "You okay?"

Hailey covered her mouth wide eyed, not sure if she should laugh or offer to get the hose. Undecided, she decided to just stay quiet.

Maru had a bit of twitch in his eyes as he looked over to Drip.

"... I'm fit as a fiddle as they say… but you're not gonna be in ten seconds!" he grabbed his nearest wrench and gave chase to Drip.

Drip took off running, screaming like the devil was on his tail. Which if you knew Maru when he was angry, it might as well have been.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"MARU'S ONLY GONNA BREAK A FEW BONES THEN FIX YA AGAIN!"

Blade wasn't too far from the shop when the grenade had gone off. He went in, looking at Hailey.

"Let me guess… someone pushed him so a grenade would go off?"

The little girl nodded quickly. "Yeah, he went that way." She pointed to the duo as Drip was trying to get out of range of Maru's wrench. "He's talking in the third person."

"Best to let him cool off, no use stopping him. Last time someone tried they ended up with a nice bruise on their head."

The girl cringed a bit rubbing her own head. "Ouch… He really hits people with that wrench?" She asked a little stunned.

"If they make him mad he does, not enough to cause real damage though." Blade made his way over sitting with the girl. "He'd never do serious damage, but when it comes to some of the Smoke Jumpers… they need a bit more than a scolding to be told they did something they shouldn't have been doing."

"Oh…" Hailey said before looking again. "... I'll make sure to be a good girl… Promise." The last thing she wanted was to get a wrench to her head.

Blade smiled a little. "Good."

She nodded smiling. "Where've you been?" She asked looking up a little more. "I didn't see you when I woke up.."

"I was out scouting for spot fires, I just got back a few minutes ago."

"Cool!"

"Heh… I suppose. How are you feeling today?"

"Better, no pain. I slept really good too." She replied smiling. "Maru was letting me watch him work before well...You know… Kaboom!"

Blade chuckled. "Got ya. Heh, he works so hard. Good man, just has a lot of trouble makers he has to take care of… Shoot, that reminds me, I forgot to ask him if he was able to get a hold of your foster parents."

Hailey's smile faded a little. She liked her foster parents well enough, but she didn't want to leave just yet. "Oh… Well it's not THAT important…" She tried to shrug it off a little.

"It's important since they're your caretakers. I want to be sure they know you're alright and not worrying about you… but looks like I'm waiting till Maru cools off. He's in charge of communications."

Silently she hoped Maru never cooled down but nodded. "Got it… Since I'm feeling better… Can I walk around? It's so big here, it looks cool!"

Blade thought for a moment. _Well… no harm in her seeing the base, better to keep her occupied than let her sit around bored. _

"Well… I can show you around the base, but stay close to me alright?"

Hailey jumped up. "Alright!" She chirped.

Blade got up, taking the little girl's hand and showing her around.

Hailey looked around, listening with interest. She had a look of awe on her face when she saw everything. It was a lot different than the lodge her foster family was at. "Whoa… This is AWESOME! And you guys get to live here!?" She asked squealing a little. "That's AWESOME!"

Blade chuckled. "I suppose. Some of our buildings are barely holding together. The main things keeping stuff from coming apart is bailing wire and duct tape."

"Heh, that's how one of my foster brother's toys is… He says if it's not fixed, he hasn't used enough of it." She giggled. "But it's cool… Did Maru do all that?"

"Yeah, he does it all by himself. He gets help here and there but he does a lot of chores on his own."

"Wow…" Hailey was amazed.. And let out a surprised yelp when Drip was heard screaming. "... I think Maru caught him.."

"Most likely with that scream."

"LIFT!"

Blade looked over to see Avalanche and Black Out were with Windlifter who was currently doing his infamous bench pressing trees exercise.

"Come on, do 20!" Black Out yelled.

Hailey blinked tilting her head. "How come he's doing… Uh… That?" She pointed to Windlifter confused. "That's a lot of trees…!"

"It's his way of keeping in shape, he carries the heaviest load out of all the firefighters in our team so… it's what he does."

"Whoa… He's really REALLY strong then… like Superman!"

Blade smiled. "Yeah, like that."

They heard a thud and turned their attention back to the group. Apparently Avalanche had decided to give it go and now had a log pinning him down.

"LITTLE HELP!"

Windlifter got up from where he was picking the log up with ease.

Black Out helped up Avalanche. "Sorry bud, can't do what Wind can… Least not without some sort of rig."

Windlifter shook his head. "Best not to try something if it will hurt you."

The two grinned. 'Yes Master Kenobi." They did a fake bow before taking off.

Windlifter shook his head again before looking to Blade and Hailey. "I see the little one is up."

"Yeah, just showing her around the base so she isn't bored stiff."

Windlifter picked up his jacket before walking over to them. He bent down on one knee so he could make eye contact with her.

She smiled shyly. "Hi… I'm Hailey... I thought what you were doing was cool…"

Windlifter gave a gentle smile. "Thank you, glad to see you're doing well even after yesterday."

"Thanks... I feel a lot better. Maru fixed me up." Hailey said bouncing on her heels a little. "And Blade's been really nice to me... He's awesome!"

"Good."

Blade chuckled a little, ruffling her hair a bit.

She giggled. "Hey! That tickles!"

"I know."

Windlifter gave a slight chuckle. "I'm going to go check on Maru… I heard him yelling so I best see that one of our Smoke Jumpers isn't possibly going on the Wall."

"Good plan... Last thing I need to worry about is replacing a Jumper." Blade nodded. "Good luck."

_The Wall?_ Hailey thought, blinking in confusion.

Windlifter left without another word and Blade decided to keep moving along with Hailey around the base.

Not too long after they heard a squeal as Hailey was scooped up. "AIE!"

"Awww!" Dipper squealed hugging the girl. "She's SO cute!"

"Uh… Hi?"

Blade shook his head. "Hailey, meet Dipper, our youngest aerial firefighter."

"Nice to meet you." The girl said smiling sheepishly. Dipper ruffled her hair before setting her down.

"Nice to meet you too Hailey. Glad to see you're okay… Tough one aren't ya?"

"Not really… But I wanna be." She looked away feeling a little shy.

"Aww… Well I think you are… Hey Blade, can we keep her?"

"I'm not sure about that one Dipper, she's got foster parents that are looking for her."

Dipper gave a sheepish look. "Right, sorry... She's just so little."

Hailey ducked behind Blade a little. _Not that little!_

Blade looked behind him at her. "I know Dipper, but we're gonna take good care of her until then."

"Right. Like one of our own."

Hailey looked up. "And I won't cause trouble… Promise."

Blade patted her head. "Good girl."

She nuzzled his hand a little. "Hee…"

* * *

Hailey made good use of the time she had the base. After Maru had cooled off from chasing Drip he was able to inform the others that Hailey's foster parents were stuck where they were at the moment. Two of the other kids they had brought with had gotten sick and they had to stay with them till they were better. They asked if the team could hold onto Hailey till then.

They were unsure at first due to their job, but then Maru said he could always keep an eye on her while they were out since he never left the base unless something called for him to do so.

So, it was agreed that Hailey could stay. During that time, Hailey got to know a lot of the firefighters. She found all of them fun and awesome in their own unique ways. They were fond of her as well and were glad she was respectful of them when they had to work to do. She wasn't much trouble for them… until the male Smoke Jumpers started teaching her tricks and pranks.

"Alright, all ya gotta do is take the biggest wrench and run to that little hole we dug. Okay?" Drip asked the girl in a whisper. They were plotting a trick to play on Maru and decided to go after his wrenches.

Hailey nodded. "Got it, Drip!" She grinned before heading in, pretending she was just looking around. "Hey! What's that?" She asked pointing up. "Is that a spider?"

Maru looked up to where she was pointing. "I don't see anything, kid."

"Maybe it moved?" She suggested inching closer to the large wrench on the shelf, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling. "Cause I swear I saw it!"

Maru scanned the ceiling intently. "All I see are cracks that I need to fix."

"Oh well… Guess I thought the cracks looked like webs." The girl said before quickly grabbing the wrench and making a break for it. "BYE!"

Maru looked over to where she had been before realizing what she had done.

"... HAAAAAAAILEEEEEY!"

The girl squeaked but kept running. "DRIP! HELP!" She yelled, looking behind her quickly.

"Bring it home kid! You're almost there!"

Maru came charging after her. "GIVEMETHATWRENCH!"

Hailey feeling a little more daring glanced back sticking her tongue out at him. "NO! It's mine!"

Maru got a fake hurt look. "Such cheek!"

Hailey thought for a second about stopping but saw the hole in question and decided… She lived a good enough life. "And it's about to get worse!" Before… she heaved said wrench into the hole. The guys were heard cheering.

Maru stopped in his tracks as he looked over to the Smoke Jumpers, the glare of death in his eyes. "... You guys…"

The Smoke Jumpers all paled realizing he spotted them. "SCATTER!" Avalanche yelled as they bolted for it.

Maru changed his targets chasing them. "I'LL GET ALL OF YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRL TOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S THE WICKED MECHANIC OF THE WEST!"

Drip scooped up Hailey before continuing to flee. "PROTECT THE KID!"

"EEK!"

Maru chased them all around the base. Blade came flying in a good ways into the chase. He shook his head before flying on over stopping the Smoke Jumpers in their tracks and getting between Maru and them.

"Alright, who wants to explain what is going on here?"

Avalanche, Hailey and Black Out pointed to Drip. "He did it!" All three chorused at once.

"BRAINS BEHIND THE OPERATION!" Avalanche yelled.

Drip gave them a look. "Traitors!"

Blade cocked an eyebrow. "Don't care. Explain. NOW."

"We were just teaching the kidlet on how to keep Maru on his toes." Drip said giving an attempt at an innocent look. "I mean, he just is stuck there ALL day long!"

"And so we… dug a little hole…" Black Out continued.

"And I threw his big wrench in." Hailey finished, giving a sheepish look.

Blade gave an unimpressed look, mainly to Hailey. "I was expecting better from you." Blade looked over to Maru. "Go get your wrench, the boys have log duty tonight."

Maru nodded walking off.

Hailey frowned feeling guilty. She didn't want to disappoint Blade. Out of all the firefighters, she looked up to him the most. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

Drip set the girl down. "Come on guys… Let's go… Before Maru realizes he can swing that at us as soon as he grabs it."

The boys nodded heading off with Drip. Blade looked at Hailey, still holding his serious expression.

Hailey swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry… We-We were just playing… I'm sorry…"

Blade sighed. "Hailey… I know it is fun to play pranks on Maru but now is not a good time to do it, he's been under a lot of stress."

"Okay… I'll leave him alone… and I'll say sorry to him too…" She said, quietly lowering her head. _Now you did it…_ She scolded herself mentally.

"Good girl." Blade made his way over to his hangar, leaving Hailey where she was.

The girl sighed a little before heading back to the workshop looking in. "M-Maru?"

Maru looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "See another spider, kiddo?"

She looked down. "I… I wanna apologize for what we did… For what I did. It wasn't nice… I'm so sorry…"

Maru sighed. "Apology accepted, kiddo… I should be better about my temper but.." he glanced down. "It's just been heck over here."

Hailey went over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry if we stressed you out more… That wasn't fair either… I don't wanna make anyone mad…"

Maru was surprised at her hugging but returned the gesture, hugging her a little tightly. "Thanks kiddo… Just be a little easier on me." he grinned. "Or it's gonna be double the brussel sprouts on your plate."

"I will!" She at the thought of getting more vegetables on her plate gave a grossed out look. "I HATE brussel sprouts!"

"Then no stealing wrenches."

"Deal! … And when you're not busy… I could help ya get them back."

"We have a deal kid."


	15. Little Spitfire part 3

Part 3: I'm Home

The morning had started out rough. The alarm had sounded, waking everyone from their rest.

The fire had been tough to put out, a few of them wound up with burns and other injuries.

When they finally did have it put out, they were tired and not in the best of moods. Maru worked hard to get them all treated quickly.

Hailey hung back, staying as far from the workshop as she could without it leaving her line of sight, hoping everyone would be okay.

"Please be safe…" She mumbled bringing her knees up to her chest.

Eventually, Maru left the shop to get something as the girl waited until he was gone before running over, nearly skidding into the Wall when she turned to head in and stopped.

Blade was laying on one of the tables resting. He had gotten one of the more serious injuries. He would live, but would be out of commission for a few days. The girl gulped before going over to him and holding his hand. He opened an eye.

"Hey you… No trouble?"

"No… Are you okay?"

"Just very sore right now kid… Don't make any trouble for Maru today alright?"

"I promise I won't… but I'm not leavin'..." She got a bit of a determined look on her face. Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You stayed with me… Now it's my turn to stay with you.."

He smiled a little. "Thanks kid… just don't get underfoot…" He said before closing his eyes.

Hailey kept quiet, keeping right beside him. _Poor Blade… _She lowered her head, sniffling a little. She hated seeing anyone she cared about in pain or hurt. _This isn't fair… Why him?_

_Cause it's dangerous… That's the job of a firefighter…_

Hailey bit her lip to keep from whimpering. She didn't want to wake Blade up but she didn't want to leave him either. This was the first time she had ever seen any of them get hurt on the job.

"Kid…?" She jumped and looked up as Maru came over carrying some extra bandages and other supplies. "You should let him get some rest…"

"I'm not buggin' him…" She whispered. "He stayed with me… I'm stayin' with him… I won't get in the way… Please don't kick me out.."

Blade opened one eye. "She can stay Maru…"

The mechanic nodded. "Alrighty…" He got back to work.

Hailey kept nearby but made sure not to get in the way. She just wanted Blade to get better.

About an hour later, Maru finished up and was resting in his chair. He was exhausted after working for so long and with all the stress, the exhaustion had finally caught up with him.

Blade was sitting up now. He gave a sympathetic look as he eyed Maru. "Finally passed out… poor man."

Hailey followed his gaze frowning. "He's been busy all day… He wasn't gonna give up on you guys… He never would."

"Yeah… one of the things I like about him… he's a good mechanic."

"He's nice too…" Hailey said, pausing to yawn as she shook her head quickly trying to wake herself up. "He's a good person… Not just a good mechanic… But good all the way…"

"That's right…" Blade patted her head. "You should rest, you must be exhausted."

Hailey nuzzled his hand a little closing her eyes for a moment. "I'll be fine… I'm a-" She paused yawning again. "Awake… Promise…"

Blade chuckled a little, yawning a bit himself. "Quit doing that. It's contagious ya know?"

She giggled a little. "I can't help it…" She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy…"

"Guess we both are…" Blade was barely awake as it were. His eyes had kept sliding shut here and there while he and Hailey had been talking.

Hailey nodded, trying to keep her eyes open, her head kept bobbing every now and then. "Ahuh…" She laid her head down, closing her eyes. "Can I stay here…? It's dark out there…"

"Sure, kid…" Blade lied back down, closing his eyes, drifting back off into sleep.

Hailey reached over and took his hand before falling asleep herself. It had been a long day for all of them.

Maru woke up not too long after. When he saw the two together he couldn't help but smile a little.

"That can't be a comfortable position." he thought out loud as he made his way over to Hailey.

He picked her up gently lying her next to Blade, draping a blanket around her.

Hailey curled up under the blanket mumbling in her sleep a little but didn't wake up. She was content where she was.

"There we go…"

Maru left them as they were to get back to his other chores. He was able to have one last glance to see Blade had a put an arm around the girl, keeping her close.

Maru chuckled.

_He's gone soft._

* * *

After that, Blade had to take a few days off patrol. He was glad Windlifter was able to cover for him but he hated the fact he couldn't do this job.

But… it wasn't all bad. Hailey kept him company the whole time he was grounded. The two spent plenty of time talking and even taking small hikes on some of the trails when Blade felt up for it. He was amazed with how patient Hailey was for her age. Especially considering she didn't mind just sitting out on his favorite cliffside with him just to rest.

It was nice… and in time… the two grew close. The other knews they were close when they heard Blade laughing. Not chuckling, but full out laughing over something Hailey had done for him. The others liked seeing him like that. They were happy for them.

Maru watched as the bond between them grew strong. And it wasn't just the bond between Blade and Hailey. Hailey had been with them so long they were starting to forget that she was even a foster child. She was just… there. As part of their team. The Smoke Jumpers even gave her the official title as the team mascot.

However, Maru knew this wasn't gonna last forever.

"The heck are those foster parents? It's been over a week now, I mean really." Maru grumbled as he was organizing some tools. "I love Hailey, I do, but I don't think we can keep her forever, she's not ours… legally anyway. I don't want trouble."

"Maybe it's a sign." Dipper commented as she helped.

"A sign of what?" Maru asked.

"That she's supposed to stay here. She's practically one of us now. Sure she doesn't fight fires or do chores but she's been good for us, I mean you've seen Blade right? He seems so happy with her around."

Maru sighed. "I have… and in honesty… it would be great if she could stay… but Dipper… we can't just keep her like if she were a puppy. She's a mini version of what we are, it's a lot of responsibility to care for a kid."

Dipper sighed. "I know… But we're already taking care of her, like she was ours… How different would it be if one of us became her legal guardian?"

Maru milled over the thought. "... I don't know. We've only had her for a week… Would we be able to handle longer?"

"I don't see why not… She's got plenty of people here who love her… and when she gets older, she's got other girls to deal with… certain things… And she loves it here… Heck, she seems to get upset whenever someone brings up the fosters..." Dipper said giving a bit of a shrug. She didn't think it would be that hard. Yes it would mean some added things when she got older, but that was life. "And… she didn't freak out when Blade got hurt."

"True…"

They heard a squeal from outside. They looked to see Blade playing with Hailey. She was sitting on his shoulders, holding his hat in her hands. Blade chuckled a bit as he tried to take it back.

"Hey!"

Hailey laughed before setting it on her own head and mimicking one of his serious looks. "I'm the Chief now!"

Blade laughed a little. "Dear me, I've been demoted."

"Yeah! You're the co-chief!" Hailey giggled. "Now we'll fight fires and save the world!"

Maru smiled at the sight. "Alright… I never thought I'd say this involving something with Blade… but that is adorable."

Dipper nodded smiling. "That is really cute… and proves another point… We won't see THAT side of Blade if she leaves."

"... You're really set on us keeping this kid aren't ya?"

"... Yes. The others are too… Drip and the guys wanna show her CHoPs."

Maru sighed, chuckling little as he shook his head. "Alright, alright, I'll talk to Blade about it right now."

He set down his tools and made his way over Blade and Hailey.

"Blade?"

"Yes Maru?"

"Can we talk for a moment, alone?"

"Sure."

He set Haliey down, ruffling her hair a little. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She smiled.

Blade went with Maru. "What's this about?"

"It's about the kid… the others… and myself have been thinking… It's taking forever for those foster parents to get here and… well… she's basically one of us now…"

Blade looked back to see Dipper talking to Hailey, the girl hugging the firefighter tightly as they did. They all had become fond of her, him especially. "... Do you think… I'd be able to be who she needs?"

"Think? You kidding me? I saw what you were doing just now. Heck, I've been watching what you've been doing the whole time she has been here, the kid adores you."

Blade smiled a little. "And I care about her… I love that little girl… I just… I worry… But she's been so patient… and respectful too. Even if she's had her troublemaking streak." He thought back to the morning after he had gotten hurt, finding her curled up to him. "... She called me papa when she was half asleep that morning.."

"The fact everyone, and I mean EVERYONE including Cabbie is fond of her… I think keeping her might not be such a bad idea… and she's made you so happy. I haven't see you this happy in quite awhile."

"I think you're right Maru… She's given me something I haven't had in a long time… Real joy… I want to see her grow up… I don't want her to leave…"

"Then we'll work something out… and besides." he rolled his eyes. "These foster parents of hers are just plain lousy for taking so darn long."

"Come to think of it… we'd actually be doing them a favor wouldn't we?" Blade mused a small smirk on his face. "Considering they can't seem to handle three kids at once, without one going missing… Find out what we need to do…"

"You got it, chief."

* * *

Hailey waited patiently in Maru's shop. Maru told her that Blade had a surprise for her today. He had been gone for a few days and was finally returning to base. She wasn't entirely sure what Blade was up to but everyone seemed to be excited about something.

Finally, Blade came walking with something behind his back.

"Hey, Hailey."

Hailey's eyes lit up as she jumped down from the stool she was sitting on running to him. "Blade!" She squealed hugging him. "Where've you been? I missed you!"

He patted her head with his free hand. "I missed you too kiddo… As Maru has told you, I have a surprise for you, and it relates to where I've been."

Hailey stepped back tilting her head to the side. "What kind of surprise?" She asked getting an excited look on her face.

Blade smiled as he revealed a piece of paper, presenting it to her. He knew she was capable of reading so he gave her a moment to read over the document.

Hailey read it, her expression changing from slight confusion to shock, before she beamed looking up at him, some tears in her eyes.

"Daddy?"

Blade nodded, his eyes a little glassy from tears. "Y-Yes…"

Hailey dropped the document and threw her arms around him. "Daddy! Oh Daddy!" She clung to him a little tears freely flowing, she could hardly believe it. He was her father now. "I love you… I love you so much!"

Blade hugged her close. "I love you too… my Little Spitfire…"

The others peered in, smiling at the sight.

"She's officially ours.." Maru said with a smile.

Dipper had tried her to best to hold back crying but she couldn't help but sob tears of joy, leaning against Windlifter as she did so. (He didn't mind.)

Blade stroked Hailey's hair. "You're one of us… you got a dad… and many aunts and uncles who love you too."

Hailey nuzzled her father's hand smiling as she curled up to him a little. "And I love them too… I'm home… I'm really home…"

"I can't take it!" Drip said. "Group hug on the kid!"

"CHARGE!" Avalanche shouted.

Everyone ran in, gathering around Hailey in a circle hugging her.

"Our Little Spitfire is home!" Dipper cheered.

Everyone cheered with her. Blade nodded in agreement.

_That's right… she's home._

* * *

"After that, she was with for a good long time. We raised her, taught her things, she even started helping around the base once she was big enough to do so." Maru said as he finished off his oil.

"That's… That's amazing… and so sweet too… So what was with the whole boarding school thing then if you guys were capable of teaching her?" Dusty asked.

"Well, Blade wanted to be sure she got a good education so we decided at 14 she should get some general education at a boarding school in LA. He called in an old friend for a favor and they provided a home she could stay in. Hailey really didn't want to leave but she knew at the same time it was important. She went for the shortest time possible which was two years. So that's how it went and now, she's home again."

"I see…"

"Yep, back where she belongs, our Little Spitfire…. heh, not so little anymore."

Maru was looking outside. Dusty followed his gaze to see Blade and Hailey flying around with Hailey holding his hands.

"You're doing great Hailey. You learned a lot about flying while you were there didn't you?"

"Sure did, but I'm glad to be home… Was just too quiet at that school." Hailey smiled before giving a bit of a mischievous look. "Bet I can beat ya in a sprint across base."

Blade smirked back. "Let's just see about that."

The two got in position before taking off, laughing as they raced.

Dusty smiled. "Heh… So that's Blade's soft side, huh?"

"Darn right… and heaven forbid she brings a guy home… He'll have to impress ALL of us." Maru grinned. "He'll have to get past her dad… and all of us if he wants approval…" Silently the mechanic hoped that day would not come soon. It was just good to have her back.

Dusty broke down laughing. "Oh gosh, I pity the guy who even tries."

Maru gave a fake evil look. "Oh the guy who tries will have to get past Uncle Maru before he can!"

Dusty grinned. "Let me guess… you have a spot reserved on the Wall for them?"

"Not just the Wall… But a frame with "I made the Spitfire cry." on it." He joked.

"Good, we're all set then… I'll bring the fire retardant grenades."

"Now you're thinkin' like an uncle!"


	16. Markers

"Aaaaaaand action!"

Blade took off, jumping from the building he was on and making it just in time to catch a young lady who had been shoved off another building.

"Got ya!"

The woman sighed in relief, putting her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you sir!"

Blade gave a grin. "Anytime miss."

"Cut!"

Blade was a little startled by the sound of director's voice.

_What did I do wrong?_

Blade landed, setting the young woman down.

"Did I say my line wrong?" he asked.

The director shook his head… and looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Might wanna give your helmet a good wash."

_Eh?_

Blade took off his helmet, looking to see a smiley face had been drawn over the CHoPs symbol on his helmet with what he could assume was a magic marker.

… _Nick._

He looked over to his co-worker to see him just giving an innocent look.

"Don't know how THAT got there, sure looks silly though." Nick said chuckling.

Blade gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah… I'll be back."

The other workers watched him as he walked off. They knew what was coming.

"Here we go again…" a female actor said shaking her head.

"This should be interesting… I'll get the video camera." a young man said as he went off to do so.

Blade came back with a cleaned helmet and redid the scene again without the marker drawing on his helmet.

For the most part the next few shoots went well… until Blade had gotten a hold of Nick's helmet while he wasn't looking.

The co-workers waited patiently to see what Blade had done once it was Nick's turn to do a scene. The result of Blade's work… had quite a few of the other actors falling on their backs laughing.

Nick gave a bit of a unimpressed look when he saw "Eat at Joe's" was written on his visor and was more unimpressed when he saw his CHoPs symbol had a mustache and monocle drawn on the helicopter part of the symbol..

It was Blade's turn to give an innocent look. "Someone was bored." he said.

"Clearly." Nick replied, giving a smirk. He dug into his pocket pulling out the marker he had used earlier. "And I think someone needs a mustache!"

Blade made a run for it. "Gotta catch me first!"

Nick gave chase, running after him. "YOU WILL LOOK GREAT WITH A MUSTACHE!"

"NO I WON'T!"

Everyone else just watched, holding their sides as they laughed as the two men chased each other around the set like little kids.

Eventually, Nick did catch Blade… but Blade didn't come out alone with having stuff drawn all over him.

Blade had a mustache drawn on him along with a goatee while Nick was sporting some side burns and a star on his forehead.

The director chuckled looking at the two. "You boys done playing?"

They nodded, giving a sheepish look. "Sorry sir… didn't mean to get carried away."

The director shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you two have been working hard. Now you both go wash up, can't have you looking like that on the show."

"Yes, dad." The men said jokingly as they ran off.

The director looked over to the young man who had gotten his video camera.

"Got all that?" he asked.

The man nodded.

"And it shall be cherished for decades as comedy gold."


	17. Ghostly Protector

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh… I HATE log duty." Drip moaned as he followed Windlifter down the path with Avalanche and Black Out behind him. Hailey was along for the ride and was skipping next to Windlifter.

"You brought it on yourself." Hailey said, chuckling a little. "It's what always happens when you take Daddy's hat."

Drip huffed a little. "Yeah, but there are secrets in that hat that we MUST know."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Alright… but come on, log duty isn't THAT bad, especially with Uncle Wind around."

"For you it might be, not for us. We gotta carry majority of the logs back."

"Well I'm too little to carry logs remember?" She said, looking up at Drip, skipping a little faster to keep up. "See?"

Drip rolled his eyes. "When you're big enough, there will be a reckoning."

Hailey rolled her eyes once more. "Ahuh… Suuure."

Drip looked at the little redhead as an idea came to him. "Hey… What if you did us a little favor, kidlet?"

"I suggest you not corrupt Hailey's innocence." Windlifter quietly said.

"Aw come on!"

"What favor?"

"... You could steal the hat for us."

Hailey got a look of horror. "NO!" She squeaked. "I already had to eat a bunch of yucky veggies last time you had me help!"

"Oh it wasn't THAT bad."

"Try eating canned spinach THEN say it." She shot back.

Windlifter stopped, getting between the two.

"Alright, enough. Let's focus on the task at hand here, we're almost at the sight for getting logs. Black Out, Avalanche, Drip, help me with getting the logs. Hailey, you know where the usual stump is right?"

The girl nodded smiling. "Ahuh! I remember!" She nodded. "I'll wait for you."

Windlifter patted her head. "Good girl, wait there and we'll be back in a few minutes. We won't be far away, just remember to use your whistle if you see something. We'll come in right away."

Hailey nodded. "Got it, I promise I'll be careful." She waved before heading to where the stump was making herself comfortable. _And now to play the waiting game..._

Windlifter and the Smoke Jumpers got straight to work. They weren't far off from where Hailey was. She could Drip falling over when being given a stack of logs to set on the pile.

"HEAVY!"

"Oh come on, we lift heavy stuff everyday." Black Out commented.

"Not as heavy as logs! And we got tools for that, this time nope." Drip replied as he tried to get to his feet with a bit of difficulty without dropping his stack.

Hailey giggled a little, keeping to herself, swinging her legs a little to entertain herself.

_Wish I had something to do…_

She heard a twig snap.

"H-huh?" Hailey looked around bringing a hand to her whistle, ready to blow it if need be. "H-hello?"

It was quiet before a small deer came rolling out into view, just milling around.

She relaxed watching it. "Cool…" She whispered keeping still, not wanting to scare it away.

The deer rolled around for a few minutes, it took a moment to stare at her before rolling off… in a big hurry at that.

Hailey was confused. What was the big rush? She got off the stump looking closer to where the deer came from. "Wonder what that was all about…" She mumbled to herself.

She saw a pair of glowing eyes not too far from where she was looking. They were staring right at her… and she knew exactly what they belonged to.

"_One thing I must make clear. The woods for the most part are safe, but there are dangerous animals. Never ever go near a pair of glowing eyes. Those most likely belong to that of a machine bear." _Blade had warned her many times before going out into the woods with him or any of the other firefighters.

Remembering his warning, she started backing up, feeling herself start to shake a little. _Don't make any sudden movements… Don't start screaming…_ She tried to remind herself, that doing either one could provoke an attack.

The eyes kept stared at her as the machine bear came into view. It kept getting closer, sniffing the air and bearing its teeth at her.

Hailey whimpered a little as she fumbled for her whistle moving to blow it, but hesitated. _What if that just makes it madder? _She had never encountered one before… and now she wished she had stayed at base.

_I want my daddy… I want my uncles…_ She kept backing up slowly not turning her back to the bear. "S-Stay back…"

The bear got closer, before finally getting on its hind legs, raising its paws to strike.

Hailey shut her eyes, bracing herself, trying to hold back a scream. She expected to feel something hit her… but nothing came. All she heard was a loud whack and the bear letting off a roar.

"Get away from her!" someone yelled.

Hailey opened an eye. _That's not any of my uncles… or Daddy…_ She thought opening both eyes in confusion.

The bear seem startled and was being held off by something.

"Blow your whistle! Now!" the voice commanded.

Hailey didn't hesitate as she did so, blowing three blasts as the sound echoed through the woods.

Not too long after, Windlifter came barreling through with the Smoke Jumpers right behind him. Soon as he saw the bear Windlifter jumped into action, scaring it off before turning his attention to Hailey. He knelt down to her level looking her over.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly throwing her arms around him. She was still shaking a little but unharmed. "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

Windlifter brought his arms around her, picking her up as he stood up. He looked to the Smoke Jumpers. "Get the rest of the logs and let's head back to base, we have enough."

This time they didn't protest as they quickly got to work, getting the stacks of logs. "We got 'em!"

"Let's go!"

Hailey hung onto Windlifter, not wanting to let go just yet. "Thanks Uncle Wind…"

He nodded as he began leading the way back to base. "You're lucky that bear wasn't able to get a scratch on you, would've been bad if it did."

"Yeah…" Hailey murmured looking over his shoulder back to where the bear was, wondering who it was that stopped it. "I don't wanna think about how much that would've hurt… Uncle Maru would've had a field day…"

"Oh yes… no mercy for sure… But, you're alright, seems something was looking out for you."

The little girl nodded laying her head on his shoulder. "Yeah… Something kept it from hurting me before you came… like an angel."

"It might've been a forest spirit that protected you. Might be a good idea to give thanks by leaving something for it, I can help you if you want."

Hailey smiled. "I'd like that… I think that'd be the right thing to do too...Thanks."

Windlifter nodded, smiling in relief when the base came into view.

The Smoke Jumpers dropped off the logs to the pile before heading back to their hangar. Windlifter went to go put his things away before going over to Hailey who was curled up in her father's arms at his hangar.

He frowned a little seeing her so upset.

"I guess she told you what happened." Windlifter said, getting Blade's attention.

"Yeah, poor thing came running up to me looking like she had seen a ghost. Told me what happened before starting to cry a little." He explained, rocking his daughter gently.

Hailey sniffled a little hiding her face. "Sorry…"

"It's alright little one." He gave a gentle smile, showing a small can of oil. "Are you still up for giving thanks?"

She nodded before Blade set her back down. "Yes Uncle Wind." She reached up taking his free hand. "I'll be back Daddy!"

"Be a good girl… You sure you're okay?"

"Yep." She nodded. "'Sides… I gotta do something."

Windlifter lead her off to an edge of the base that lead into a nice group of trees that had a small clearing in them.

"Spirits don't like being seen, they prefer having a place where they can take their offering in peace." he handed the can to her. "Place this in the center of the clearing and say whatever you have to say, then come back to me and we'll get you some rest."

The girl held onto the can giving a nod. "Right." She went to the center and knelt setting it down before closing her eyes. "Thank you for protecting me… I'm really glad I didn't get hurt… I promise it won't be in vain… I'll be a good girl… I won't litter or anything like that… and I'll be nice to the animals… Thank you…" She got up and ran back to Windlifter. "W-Was that okay?"

Windlifter smiled. "Yes." He picked the girl up into his arms carrying her back to the hangar. "We'll be sure to check later to see if they got your offering, alright?"

Hailey let out a little yawn closing her eyes. "Alright…" She mumbled curling up a little.

Windlifter rocked her gently. He brought her back to Blade handing her off to him and saying goodnight before retiring to his own hangar.

Blade got Hailey straight to bed, tucking her in with her stuffed helicopter.

"Do you want me to stay with you or are you okay sleeping your own?" he asked.

"Can you stay till I fall asleep Daddy?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes open, hugging her stuffed toy helicopter close to her.

Blade nodded lying beside her. "Of course."

She closed her eyes cuddling up to him, gradually relaxing. _Daddy won't let any bears get in… He's cool like that…_ She thought before drifting off.

The next morning Hailey was awoken by her father who had the same can of oil she had left at the clearing last night in his hands.

"I found this in front of the hangar this morning, it has something written on it for you."

Hailey tilted her head before holding her hands out for the can. "Can I see?"

Blade nodded handing the can over.

On the can written in what she could assume was leftover oil from the offering was "Thank you for the oil, Hailey."

Her eyes went wide as she smiled up at her dad. "This is so cool! It knew my name!"

"Looks like Windlifter was right about something… though I've never seen anything like that before… truly amazing…"

She nodded getting out of bed and setting the can on her book shelf, next to one of the pictures of her and her family. "There… Perfect."

Blade chuckled. "Agreed." he patted her head. "I gotta go out and scout for spot fires, I'll be back in a bit."

She nuzzled his hand a little. "Okay Daddy. Be safe, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Blade headed off, leaving Hailey to do whatever.

She picked up her stuffed helicopter and went out of the hangar rubbing her eyes, still a little sleepy. "Hm… Wonder if I could leave another offering…" She said quietly thinking aloud. _I mean… It wouldn't be a bad thing right? Like trying to make a new friend…_

She snuck over to Maru's workshop. The mechanic was currently out cold, slumped over his desk snoring a little. She giggled a little as she grabbed a can of oil from one of the shelves and heading back to the clearing from last night.

_Alright… Here we go…_ She set down the can in the center and sat down. "Um… I just wanted to leave another present… Hope you don't mind… And… I'll keep my eyes closed if you don't want me to see… But I wanna stay for a little bit… Is that okay?" She asked, looking around hugging her toy a little closer.

It was quiet in the clearing for a few moments before a voice was heard.

"Fine with me… long as you can keep a secret."

"I can keep secrets… I promise." She said quietly, looking around before letting her eyes fall back onto the can.

"Good."

In a flash, a man with a faint blue glow around him appeared before her. He looked on the young side, with tan skin and dark black hair. It took a moment before she recognized the uniform the man was wearing.

_That's the uniform Daddy wore on that show… _ She thought before her eyes widened a bit, as she took in the man's features. "Y-You're…" She started before clearing her throat a little. "You're… Nick … Right?"

"That's me." he replied sitting down in front of her cross legged and taking the oil. "Thank you for leaving that oil last night, haven't had this stuff in years."

"Was the least I could do. You saved me from that bear." She said smiling. "Thanks for that again."

"You're welcome, couldn't let you get hurt… it was the least I could do. Just had to be sure the others could get to you since I can only do so much."

"Got it… Still was cool. That bear didn't see ya coming!"

Nick chuckled. "Generally no one sees me unless I allow it, was glad you could hear me."

Hailey smiled. "Me too, you're cool!" Her smiled turned a bit sheepish. "My aunts and uncles showed me that show you were on with my daddy… I thought you were awesome… and I was right! You are!"

Nick smiled. "Thank you, Hailey."

"You're welcome, Nick!" She chirped.

He chuckled again, patting her head. "Blade sure made a good pick for a daughter, you're so sweet."

She nuzzled his hand giggling a little. "I try… He's a good daddy… I love him a lot. He saved me from a fire.."

"Sounds just like him, glad he's taking care of you."

She smiled. "He's taking awesome care of me… He's a lot better than my foster parents… They were nice, but there was a lot of other kids so… yeah. Plus, I got my aunts and uncles too… They're the best family ever!"

"I can agree, you're very lucky Hailey."

"I feel really lucky… except when I do somethin' naughty with a few of my uncles and I get veggies for dinner." She made a face. "I don't care if they're supposed to make me big and strong... I'd rather be tiny forever!"

Nick chuckled. "Then just be a good girl then and you won't have to."

Hailey grinned. "I'll do my best… But can't let things get boring either… But I won't help Uncle Drip steal Daddy's hat." She shuddered at the thought. "I'd REALLY be in trouble then… I think."

"Probably best not to find out."

"Yeah… Hey Nick… Think I'll see you again?"

Nick smiled. "If you wish, just not in public. I'd rather keep a low profile. Just call out for me and I'll come."

She smiled and stood up hugging him. "Thanks… I gotta go for now, don't want anyone worrying.."

He hugged her back. "Of course." he pulled back picking up her toy and handing it to her. "Don't forget your little friend here."

She hugged it close. "I won't, I love him too much too." She smiled. "Bye, bye!" She waved before running back to base, humming a little.

_Hee… I got a secret friend… How many eight year olds can say that?_

Nick smiled as she watched her go before disappearing with his can of oil.

_You really know how to pick 'em Blade… _


	18. Catching Up

"So, things are alright up at Propwash?" Maru asked Dusty as they were making their way towards where everyone else was.

"Yep, still the same as ever." Dusty answered chuckling a little. "Just in need of a vacation for some of us."

Maru chuckled. "I'll get to contacting Ol' Jammer to make reservations. How many?"

"Just me, Dottie, Chug, Skipper, and Sparky, though I'm planning on staying here at the base if that's alright."

"Fine with us, you're part of our little family. You sure that's everyone?"

"Positive, but if you want to check, just ask Dottie."

Maru's face lit up at the name. "Will do, I think I'll go take care of that right now, you go meet with the others." Maru said as he hurried off to his workshop.

Dusty shook his head chuckling. _In love he be._

Dusty made his way over to the fire pit area. Everyone was chatting up a storm with Hailey, getting caught up with her. He noticed Blade was off to the side, letting everyone else chat with her. Dusty walked over to him sitting next to him.

"Not gonna talk to your kid?" Dusty asked.

"Already did, then the rest came in wanting to talk with her so I just gave them room." Blade answered chuckling a little. "I'll get more time with her later, for now the others get to have her."

"That's nice of you."

Blade nodded. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, better actually after I left this place all fixed up, speaking of, noticed the base is looking better too."

"You can thank Ol' Jammer. The man has been helping us in getting fixed up and getting more supplies. Maru is still the same with keeping old parts, which I'm fine with, but he still puts the new stuff to use as well and Ol' Jammer doesn't force new on him so that worked out, but least the base isn't only being held together by bailing wire and duct tape."

"Good to hear."

The two sat in silence for a moment watching the group talk to Hailey before Dusty spoke again.

"I was wondering, since I wasn't so great my first time when I was here, can we go to Augerin Canyon? I wouldn't mind getting some practice in since it's been a bit."

Blade smiled a little. "Didn't think you'd actually ever ask me to take you out practicing on your own will. Did you bring your pontoons?"

Dusty rubbed the back of his neck. "I left those at home. I'm only here for a day since I was just here to help with getting arrangements made for a trip."

"That's fine." Blade said getting up. "It's still practice on flying through the terrain." He looked over to Hailey, making a few gestures to say he was heading out. She nodded, giving a smile.

Blade nodded back, leading Dusty out to the runway. Both took off not too long after, heading straight for Augerin Canyon.

"Alright, Champ, let's see it." Blade said as he flew up higher to watch.

Dusty nodded, going through the course. Flying between the rocks with ease, feeling like he was back on a race course.

_No limits… I can do this._

Finally came the part he had choked on so many times during his training. The bridge.

"Alright, max torque, push it!"

Dusty nodded, speeding right on under the bridge and going straight up the waterfall.

"Yeah!" Dusty shouted as he flew off from the canyon.

Blade chuckled, joining him. "That's more like it, don't lose that."

"Will do."

Blade nodded. "Well, we're done with that. Can't do anything else since you don't have your pontoons with you."

"That's fine… You just wanna go for a fly around the park? I think that would be good for both of us."

"I actually like that idea, been so caught up in spot fire patrols I don't exactly have moments where I can just fly because I want to."

"Then come on." Dusty got a grin on his face. "Race ya."

Blade smirked. "You're on, Champ."

The two shot off like bullets, soaring above the park.

Blade didn't do things like this often… He used to a lot back in the day with Nick. They would get bored around the set and would just randomly race each other just because they could. Blade at the moment felt that spark again… that spark he always got when he was playing his role as Blazin' Blade Ranger.

He grinned, flying upward and looping around Dusty before speeding ahead, laughing a little.

Dusty was caught off guard, but joined in the laughing as he chased after him.

"Don't think I've seen THAT before!" Dusty called out.

"That's because you weren't ready yet, Champ." Blade answered, keeping up his pace.

"Oh yeah? Anything else?"

Dusty sped up a little, finally being able to fly right beside him.

Blade gave a smirk. "Too many to list."

"Then why don't get started on them?"

"Alright… but if you come out scarred, don't blame me."

"I'll keep that in mind, partner."

Dusty gave a grin flying ahead, looping around Blade.

Blade chuckled.

_You would do Nick proud Dusty… he would've said the same thing._


	19. Not Again

It was a long night for the Piston Peak Air Attack as they did what they could to tame the fire that had broken out. It wouldn't have been so bad if Cad hasn't been so careless when it came to his VIP jets flying so low.

Now… it was just madness… Pure madness.

Blade flew over the woods, scanning the ground below.

_Come on… Where is he…? DANG IT! I can't see anything with all this smoke!_

"Blade!"

Blade looked up to see Windlifter flying over to him. "Windlifter? What is it?"

"Have you seen Dusty? I didn't hear back from him when I tried to contact him."

Blade lowered his head, looking towards the direction he saw Dusty had crashed in. Windlifter followed his gaze, his eyes widening a little. "No… he didn't…"

Blade bit his lip. "He knew he was gonna crash, Wind… He gave it all up to save two people he barely even knew…" Blade smiled a little, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "He really did become one of us… just wish he had sooner…"

Windlifter put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not give up hope yet, he could still be out there."

"I don't know Wind… I…"

"We'll find him. First we need to take care of this fire so we can get more visibility… Don't give up on him Blade."

Blade nodded, his serious look returning. "Right… let's go."

Windlifter and Blade flew off to join the others in the fight. It took a long time before the conditions were finally right to go searching for Dusty. Dipper was left with Cabbie to keep an eye on the remaining fire with the Smoke Jumpers as Blade and Windlifter searched for Dusty.

They searched high and low through the area Blade saw him crash towards.

Blade was frantic in his search, trying his best to stay calm as he looked for Dusty.

_Please be alive… please… not again… not again…_

"Anything?" Blade asked through his radio.

"No, still no sign of him." Windlifter answered. "Keep looking."

Blade nodded, making a landing in a clearing before going to look through the trees. He walked around scanning the area. His eyes widening when he noticed something lying on the ground not too far off from where he was standing.

He hurried over. As it got clearer he could make out an orange and white fire suit on the figure lying on the ground with fire fighting equipment scattered around it.

Blade didn't need to have any second thoughts. He knew that was Dusty right there.

He knelt down beside him, rolling Dusty on to his back. His eyes widened in horror as he saw all the burns and cuts Dusty had sustained from his crash. His suit was torn in multiple areas, he was covered in ash and his oxygen tank's tube had a leak in it.

"Champ…" Blade turned on his radio. "Windlifter! I found him! Come quick!"

"Windlifter copies."

Not too long after, Windlifter came right on in, kneeling next to Blade and examining Dusty, checking his pulse and breathing.

Windlifter got a worried look in his eyes.

"Is he…?" Blade started.

Windlifter held up a hand to stop Blade from finishing his sentence. He carefully removed Dusty's oxygen mask before putting his own over his mouth, giving him some of the oxygen from his tank. After a few moments, they both heard a coughing sound from Dusty.

Blade felt relief wash over him. "He's… He's alive."

Windlifter nodded, putting his mask back on himself and giving Dusty back his before picking him up into his arms. "It's bad… but he's hanging in there… We need to get him to Maru immediately."

Blade nodded. "Right."

Blade gathered up whatever was left of Dusty's gear that was lying around the area before taking off with Windlifter back to base. They radioed Maru and told him about what happened and to be prepared.

Once they were there, Maru got him straight into the shop.

"Holy smokes…" Maru whispered as he examined Dusty, quickly getting him on an oxygen tank.

Dipper had shortly arrived after with Cabbie, a look of horror appearing in her eyes when she saw Dusty. "Oh gosh…" she rushed over to his side, tears in her eyes. "Is he… Is he…?"

Maru shook his head. "No, but pretty darn close."

"You're… You're gonna save him right?"

"Heck yes I will… I don't care how long it takes me… I'm not letting him die, not if I can help it." Maru pulled out all his tools and medical supplies. "Everyone outside the shop, I need room in here!"

Everyone left the shop without protest, sitting outside as Maru got to work.

Dipper broke down sobbing. "Why him…?" she asked, burying her face in her hands.

Blade got a sympathetic look in his eyes as he slowly brought an arm around Dipper. "Dipper… he did something amazing… and he did it knowing this would be the price he would pay… He was willing to give his life so others could live…"

Dipper sniffled. "Like… Like us."

"That's right… just like us."

Maru poked his head out of his shop. "I need some help in here, two people would be nice."

Blade and Dipper stood up. "You got us."

Maru nodded, leading them in. "I need you two to hold him down. I know he's out cold but he's got some small debris lodged into his side that I need to pull out… It ain't gonna be pretty and I don't wanna risk him possibly squirming… Also I should note, I don't have any anesthetics. Blame the budget cut."

Blade and Dipper nodded, both taking an arm to hold down.

Maru began the removal the debris. At first it was smooth before he started getting to the bigger pieces. It was then Dusty started squirming a little, his teeth clenched and a scream being held back.

Blade and Dipper held his arms tightly so Maru could continue. Blade moved one of his hands down to Dusty's, giving it a tight grip.

"You're gonna be okay Champ, it's not gonna hurt anymore soon… I promise… you're gonna be okay…"

"Almost done, just a little more." Maru said.

Dusty held onto Blade's hand tightly. Blade could see some tears getting out of Dusty's eyes.

"You're gonna be okay…"

"_Stay with me Nick…"_

Blade shook his head at the memory… but it wouldn't leave him. He felt like he was back at the set and instead of Dusty that was in front of him… it was Nick. All banged up and bleeding out.

_Please not again… Whatever kind of higher power that is out there… please don't do this to me again… I already lost enough… _Blade pleaded in his mind. _Please don't take this young man… Please…_

Blade felt a hand on his shoulder. His head shot up as he looked behind him… but saw no one there.

"Huh…?"

"Blade?"

Blade turned his attention to Dipper. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah."

_I… I could've sworn I felt someone's hand on me…_

"Alright, that's all the debris, the rest I gotta do on my own. You two are dismissed." Maru said, gesturing to the door.

Dipper nodded. "Just one second." she held Dusty's hand tightly in hers before kissing it gently. "Come back to us." she whispered before leaving.

Blade gave Dusty's hand one last squeeze before exiting the shop, leaving Maru to his work. Dipper sat herself down in front of the shop, keeping her eyes locked on Dusty. Blade didn't want to stick around for now and made his way to his cliffside, sitting down.

He sighed as he looked out the charred woods before him. The fire had really done a number on the place… it was awful.

"_He's gonna be okay, I promise."_

Blade jumped a little at the sound of the voice. He looked around but saw no one there.

"_Just don't lose hope in him, he'll come back."_

Blade wasn't sure what to think… but yet… he felt a sense of comfort come over him. He felt someone's hand again, but this time he didn't dare look, for he knew he would see no one.

"_Be strong… Blade."_

Blade nodded, closing his eyes. "I will."

"_Good."_

Whoever it was was now gone, but the feeling of comfort was still there. Blade smiled a little as he lied back against a rock.

_Everything is gonna be okay..._


	20. Unbroken Bonds part 1

Part 1: Come and Get Your Love

Blade sighed as he looked in the mirror.

It was rare he would ever be dressed the way he was right now. Dress shirt, deep blue tie and slacks. Only certain occasions called for it… and this was one of them.

_It's been so long…_

He looked down at his left wrist at the little leather bracelet he had tied around it. Etched into the band were flame marks with an infinity symbol within a heart in the middle. He smiled in remembrance of the day he was given it.

He heard a knock on his hangar door.

"Come in." he said.

Maru came in with Hailey right next to him.

"Ready to go?" Maru asked.

Blade nodded. "Yeah, just finished getting cleaned up."

Hailey giggled. "You look great dad, she's gonna flip when she sees you."

Blade chuckled. "I suppose…"

"Suppose? She so will, she's missed you like crazy."

"Has she now?"

Hailey nodded. "Always enjoyed talking about you when ever you were brought up while I was staying with her."

Blade smiled. "Glad to hear it… I better get going, can't keep her waiting. She's at the lodge right?"

Maru nodded. "Yep, in the lobby by the fireplace waiting for ya is what Ol' Jammer told me."

"Thank you, I'll see you both later."

Blade headed off for the sky making his way to the lodge. Maru and Hailey watched as he disappeared off into the distance.

"So close… Yet stay so far away from each other…" Hailey said with a sigh.

"Well… they must have their reasons for not always being close." Maru replied shrugging. "Their business, not mine… but no doubt they love being with each other when they can."

Hailey nodded. "You up to anything?"

"Just my chores for the night then bed, I'm exhausted."

"Right, I'll be in my room."

"Okay Little Spitfire, see you later."

The two broke off heading to their destinations.

Hailey slipped out of her clothes into her PJs, lying out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She loved being home again. It was nice and quiet and not noisy like her dorm back in LA.

_Can't believe Daddy used to live in such a noisy place. How did he stand it? _She thought. Then she smiled remembering she had a source for those kind of answers.

"Nick? You there?" she called out.

Nick appeared in an instant, sitting on the end of her bed. "Always here when you want me to be. What is it?"

"Did Daddy really grow up in a city like LA? I mean, it's kind of hard to believe since he lives here at Piston Peak where it's so quiet and well… nothing like the city."

"Sure did, we both grew up in California. Though, he was from up north, from San Francisco area. He came down south looking for work in acting and well… CHoPs happened and that's when we met and the rest is history."

Hailey nodded. "Right."

Nick lied back against the wall with his arms folded behind his head.

"So… Blade has a date night tonight?"

"Yep… You know very well who it is."

Nick chuckled. "How could I not? I was the reason the two met."

Hailey giggled. "You never told me that."

"Really?" Nick looked at Hailey with a bewildered look. "I never told you how Blade met Miranda?"

Hailey shook her head. "Nope. All you mentioned was that the two dated back he was still Blazin' Blade Ranger… and of course the obvious fact of her being your sister, though honestly her last name said enough."

"Oh wow… heh… I tell ya, never saw any love like their love. It's quite the story… Well not really. It wasn't like those movies where it's all about saving the girl or what not that goes on in movies these days… this was different, it was simple"

Hailey sat up, hugging her helicopter toy close. "Do tell, I wanna know."

"Alright then." Nick shifted his position so he was facing Hailey.

"This dear Hailey, is the tale of the forever burning of love of Blade Ranger and Miranda Lopez."

* * *

"No, no, no and again, NO." Blade grumbled as he took of his CHoPs helmet, putting it away for the day on its shelf. "No more dates, we've been over this Nick, I am not great with the ladies like you are."

"Ah come on Blade!" Nick gave him a slap on the back. "I promise this one is different than all the other girls and I won't be there to embarrass ya."

Blade rolled his eyes. _Not counting on either of those parts. _

"Nick… just give it up. I really don't want to disappoint another girl… I just ain't cut out with this whole dating thing, that's your gig, not mine."

Nick gave a fake pleading look. "Just one more girl and if you don't do well then I promise I won't ever ever ever ever ever EVER bug you about another girl again. I promise."

Blade shook his head. "Stop with the face, you know I hate it when you do that."

"This face?" Nick asked, continuing to make it.

"Yes… Ugh… Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

"Good! I swear you won't be disappointed!"

"Right… So, what's so special about this one?"

Blade picked up his water bottle, taking a few sips.

"Well… She's really sweet, she's actually working her way up to become a great school teacher."

Blade nodded, making a hand gesture for Nick to keep going.

"Beautiful… Oh, and I probably should mention she's my sister."

Blade set his bottle down. "Oh your sister…" His eyes got wide not too long after realizing what Nick just said. "Wait… YOUR SISTER?!"

Nick grinned. "That's right! Miranda Lopez!"

Blade grabbed Nick by his shoulders. "Nick… I thought it was law that brothers don't try to get their sisters together with their best friends or… ANYONE for that matter. Aren't they supposed to be protective?"

"Well obviously I've never heard of that law and I think you'd be good for her and she would be good for you."

"... I'm having second thoughts."

"NOPE! COME ON YOU BIG BABY!"

Nick grabbed Blade's hand dragging him out of the dressing room. (Quite literally.) Took him straight to the buffet area where the rest of the staff was hanging out.

"NICK!"

"Quiet! Look!" Nick pointed to one of the tables. "There she is."

Blade looked to where Nick was pointing. At the table he saw a young woman with light brown hair and a skin tone similar to Nick's. She had glasses on and was dressed nicely with a blue blouse with a white bow and a dark brown skirt. She was currently focused on reading the book in her hands.

"Um… I don't think now is a good time Nick… She's reading."

"Ah nonsense, she does that whenever and she's expecting to see me, reason she's here… well part of my reasons for inviting her."

Blade glared at Nick. "You son of a gun…"

Nick grinned. "Before you ask, yes… I totally set this all up for you, now come on." He let go of Blade's hand and moved right behind him shoving right towards his sister.

"Nick, no!"

"Just talk to her!"

He gave a really big shove as soon as they were close enough. Blade bumped into the table catching Miranda's attention.

She looked up at Blade surprised. "You alright sir?"

Blade's face went red. "U-Um, yeah." _Nick, I'm going to kill you later. _"I-I'm sorry for disrupting your reading."

Miranda giggled. "It's alright, I was just waiting for my brother. " She looked at Blade carefully. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're Blazin' Blade Ranger from CHoPs."

Blade rubbed the back of his neck. "Please… just call me Blade… and you are, miss?"

She smiled. "I'm Miranda Lopez, I'm your partner Nick Loopin' Lopez's younger sister."

"Ah, you're Nick's sister. He's mentioned you a few times." _More like just mentioned you today. _

"Sounds like Nick, it's a pleasure to meet you Blade. Not everyday you get to meet a TV star like yourself."

Blade blushed again. "Ah shucks… just me…"

"And modest…"

"Oh sister!"

Blade looked to the side to see Nick come running up. _How the heck did he get there so quick?_

Miranda looked over to Nick, waving. "Hey brother, I was wondering when you would get here."

"Just had to finish something up on the set." he looked over to Blade. "I see you met my partner in justice."

Miranda nodded, giggling. "Yes, he's quite the gentlemen."

Nick nodded, elbowing Blade a little. "Indeed he is. Quite the looker ain't he?"

Blade glared at Nick. "Nick… stop."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Nick, you're embarrassing your partner… but I'll agree." she smiled softly. "I like those eyes of yours… blue as the sky."

Blade gave a sheepish smile. "T-Thank you miss…" _She's killing me with those pale amber eyes of her… Dang it. Nick was right… She's beautiful._

She giggled. "You can just call me Miranda."

"A-Alright."

Nick grinned as he looked at the two. "Hey, I'm going out dancing tonight with a girl, maybe you two would like to join me?"

_Now you're REALLY pushing it Nick. _"I-I don't know Nick…"

"I'd love to come." Miranda said, standing up putting her book and reading glasses away. "Though I'll need a dance partner."

Nick looked over to Blade with his signature grin. "Maybe my partner would be willing to remedy that, I hear he's a good dancer."

Blade's face went red again. "Nick, you know for a fact I have two left feet."

Miranda giggled, taking one of Blade's hands. "I could teach you if you want." She smiled softly. "I won't make you."

"Well?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blade looked to Miranda, gazing a little before sighing. "Okay… But if I step on anyone's feet don't yell at me."

"Then it's a date!"

Blade mentally sighed. _This… is gonna end in disaster. _

* * *

(Soon as they start dancing you have the option to listen to this song. This is playing in the background:  watch?v=iPKXTwQPJHQ )

_I can't believe he talked me into this! _Blade thought as he walked with Miranda on his arm into the club with Nick and his date.

"Hey, this is nice." Miranda said looking around.

Nick grinned. "I know how to pick 'em."

_He better know how to pick a good hiding spot too...There'll be a reckoning after this disaster._

Soon enough, he found himself on the dance floor trying to not look like a fool in front of Miranda. This was usually where past dates went awry.

"H-How's this?" He asked in a whisper as they moved. Miranda giggled a bit.

"You're doing fine."

He smiled, relaxing a bit as he spun her, bringing her close. "Thank you."

Miranda smiled. "You're welcome… Just relax… Move to the beat, keep your eyes locked with mine… Don't focus on our feet."

Blade nodded as they continued to move across the floor. "So… Miranda… tell me about yourself, I heard from Nick you're working to become a teacher."

"Yes, been studying hard, I want to be an English teacher."

"Really?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes… I want to help kids who are struggling with English, mainly the ones where English isn't their first language since it was something I struggled with when I was young."

"You seem to speak English fine to me." Blade scolded himself mentally. _Ugh, that sounded stupid AND offensive._

Miranda giggled. "That's because I've mastered it now." she smiled softly. "And don't make that face, you're fine."

"H-Huh? What face?"

"That nervous look, you've done nothing wrong Blade. If you think you said something that might've offended me you haven't."

Blade blushed a little. "Sorry… Guess too many bad dates kind of put me in the habit… I'm not that great with girls, been slapped once or twice because I said something wrong."

"Well, I promise I won't be slapping you at all, that's rude and besides… you seem fine to me."

Blade smiled. "Thanks… That means a lot coming from you."

Miranda smiled back. "You're welcome."

"So… what was your first language?"

"Spanish, I'm a little rusty but I can still speak it well."

"That's amazing Miranda… I'm only good at one."

"Then maybe I could teach you some time."

"Really?"

Miranda nodded, giggling. "Only if you want me to."

"I'd… actually like to know how. Can't count how many times Nick decided to suddenly switch languages on me just so I couldn't understand him. He doesn't do it often but when he does it gets annoying."

"Oh brother… I'll most definitely teach you then. But just between you and me." she leaned in whispering into Blade's ear just in case Nick was nearby. "Nick is terrible with his Spanish."

Blade did his best to hold back a full blown out laugh. "That would explain why he doesn't do it for long."

"Our mother taught us Spanish since she wanted us to carry on our heritage, born and raised in it as it were. Father wanted us to learn English once we got old enough to start doing so… Transition was hard, but we pulled through. We wanted to be able to understand people after all."

"Got ya… I think it's wonderful what you're working towards. Those kids will be glad to have a teacher who understands them… especially someone as kind as you."

Miranda blushed. "Thank you, you're very kind yourself."

"Heh…"

The two went quiet as they gazed at each other, dancing to the music. Nick watched from where he was, dancing with his partner. He smiled seeing Blade and Miranda enjoying each other's company.

"There ya go Blade…" he whispered. "Calm and relaxed… that's how it's done."

Nick and his partner danced across the floor so they could get closer to the couple. Blade had Miranda close to him, her head resting on his shoulder as they swayed.

Nick looked at Blade grinning. When Blade looked up he saw Nick mouthing the words of the song currently playing.

Blade shook his head, looking at Miranda. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. Blade smiled keeping her close, getting lost in the words.

'_cause you're fine and you're mine and you look so divine…_

"Come and get your love." Nick whispered.

Blade chuckled.

_Doing that._


	21. Unbroken Bonds part 2

Part 2: Goodbyes

"So they started dating from that day on?" Hailey asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it was on and off since both would get busy with their respective works, but man… whenever the two got together, it would be hard to pull them apart."

Hailey giggled. "Hard to imagine Daddy acting like that around someone."

"Well he did… and honestly… I'm glad I did bring them together…" he narrowed his eyes. "Especially… since not too long after… I…" he bit his lip.

Hailey didn't need him to finish the sentence to know what he was trying to say. She put a hand on his shoulder, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "The accident?"

Nick nodded, keeping his head low. "The two grew closer and closer with time… I was looking forward to the day I could finally call myself Blade's best man… but life had other plans… and those two… needed each other more than anything when the accident hit."

* * *

Miranda stood quietly as she watched Blade stare at the open casket in front of him. He was silent. Everyone else who had been there for the funeral had cleared out to give Blade a moment, save Miranda. She was allowed to stay.

Blade looked down at his friend. He was so pale now… but yet he looked like he was asleep.

"You gonna wake up now Nick? Cause if you do I'll… I'll…" Blade choked on his words, bringing a hand to his face. "If this is a joke it isn't funny… not in the slightest…"

Miranda walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Blade…"

He turned to her, tears streaking his face. "He… He can't… but… yet he is… I saw it all… and I couldn't do anything… ANYTHING!"

She brought a hand to his cheek, wiping away some of the tears with her thumb. "Shh…"

Blade quieted a little, a small sob getting out. Miranda brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Shh…" Tears streaked her cheeks as well. "I miss him just as much as you do Blade… if not more… He was the greatest brother any sister could ask for… and one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for." she buried her face in his chest a little, trying to hold back her sobs.

Blade brought his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Oh Miranda… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault… Please don't ever blame yourself, promise me you'll never blame yourself for Nick's death."

"I-I… I promise…"

"Good…" She stroked his back. "We'll make it through this… Mi amore…"

Blade nodded. "Si…"

_It's just gonna be a rough road ahead of us…_

* * *

Hailey wiped away tears from her eyes. "You… You saw all that?"

Nick nodded. "It was hard to watch… I couldn't even call out to either of them… I didn't know how… I hated seeing them so sad…"

Hailey brought her arms around him. "You were still new to being a ghost… of course you didn't know."

Nick hugged her back. "Yeah… I just wish I could've comforted them… Especially Miranda… My dear sister…"

Hailey nuzzled him. "You don't have to finish the story… but what happened after?"

"Not too long after… Blade decided to go into fire and rescue… Of course, this meant he had to leave LA behind him. Miranda didn't try stopping him. In fact… she approved of it. She found it be for him to get away… She wanted him to be happy no matter what… even if it meant she couldn't always be with him… Blade didn't want her coming with him since he didn't want her leaving her dream behind of being a great English teacher that she had worked so hard to get to."

"That's so sad…"

"It is… but their parting… was one of the sweetest things I ever saw… I won't go into the whole thing… but one thing you must know was what Blade and Miranda said to each other before he left LA."

Hailey nodded. "I'm listening."

Nick cleared his throat, closing his eyes as he brought back the memory.

"As far as we may go… no matter how long we don't see each other's face… I will never love anyone like I love you… This item I carry will forever remind me of the bond we share… but it is not this item that will be my constant reminder… it will be my heart… for part of your heart became part of mine."

Hailey smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's beautiful… Did they come up with that together?"

"You'll be surprised but Blade made that up on his own. It was his parting words to Miranda. She repeated it to him since she found it like an oath to promise to never love anyone else."

"He mentioned items… What did they give to each other?"

Nick smiled. "Blade gave Miranda this beautiful gold necklace of two hearts being held together by an amber jewel, to match her eyes… For him, Miranda gave him a leather bracelet she had made herself. She wanted him to have something he could wear even when on duty. Both items as you might've guessed were symbols of their love for each other as cheesy as that sounds… but it was true."

"That's so sweet…"

Nick nodded. "And without fail… they always find a way to be together again… Even if it's only for a short time."

* * *

Blade felt odd entering the Fusal Lodge. He rarely ever came to this place let alone the previous superintendent was not fond of him at all. He never felt welcomed to the place, but with Ol' Jammer in charge it wasn't as bad.

He made his way through people to the fireplace area. He smiled when his eyes caught sight of Miranda. She was dressed in a nice green sweater shirt and tan dress pants, her readers on as she flipped through a book.

_Still beautiful as ever… _He thought as he made his way over to her.

He kept quiet as he approached, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, a smile immediately crossing her face as her eyes locked with his.

"Hey…" She whispered as she set her book and glasses down, standing up.

He smiled back. "Hey."

Miranda brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Long time…"

Blade hugged her back, holding her close. "Very… I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too… I got a lot to tell you about." She kissed his cheek, stroking his hair.

"I do too… Think you got time?" he asked, kissing her cheek in return.

She smiled. "I believe so. You?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Then let's talk the night away."


	22. Diamond in the Rough

"STUNT CONTEST!"

Dynamite rolled her eyes as she saw the boys go off into one of their crazy ways of entertaining themselves when camping out to keep a wild fire contained.

Pinecone giggled watching them do jumps off logs and loosely put together ramps.

"Oh come on Dynamite, they're always fun to watch."

"At base it is, not near a smoldering fire."

"Not like they're slacking, they're pretty good about helping with the kindling, and the fire is almost out."

"True… Still, I kind of wish they'd take this job a little more seriously."

Pinecone giggled, giving a questioning look. "Says the one giving Cabbie sassy remarks when jumping out of his airplane shell."

"... Touche."

The two lone female Smoke Jumpers turned their attention back to the boys. Drip was currently doing a handstand on one of the log piles they had made.

"Hey ladies! You seeing this?" he asked.

Dynamite nodded. "Yes, very impressive Drip… not like we haven't seen this before."

Pinecone giggled. "You look good Drip, I think that pile looks higher than the last one."

Drip grinned. "Yep! King of the log-"

"SABOTAGE!"

Avalanche charged over, knocking the base logs away. Drip's eyes shrunk and got a panicked grin on his face.

"Oh Chevy-"

CRASH!

Dynamite tried to hold back a laugh while Pinecone brought a hand to her mouth in shock.

Drip was under a bunch of the logs, a dazed look on his face.

"I'm gonna need bigger logs…"

Avalanche laughed. "Got ya!"

Drip shook his head, giving a slight glare at Avalanche before chucking a piece of wood at him.

"OW!"

"Serves ya right."

Pinecone walked over, getting the logs off Drip. "You okay?" she asked, kneeling down, offering a hand.

Drip gave a sheepish look, taking the hand and standing up with her. "Y-Yeah, nothing I ain't used to."

"Well, one thing is for sure, no more doing handstands on log piles. Understood?" Dynamite asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Dynamite…" Drip answered, hanging his head a little.

Pinecone put a hand on his shoulder. "How about you go get some more kindling wood for the fire?"

"Okay… Oh! Maybe I'll see those spirit dragon horses!"

Drip immediately took off, Avalanche following right behind him. "HORSE DRAGONS!"

Dynamite shook her head. "I really don't wanna know what goes through their heads sometimes."

"We're probably better off never knowing."

Drip and Avalanche hurried out, Black Out joining them not too long after in the wood harvest.

"Thanks for sabotaging my stunt… again… I was this close to impressing Pinecone." Drip said irritably as he picked up some wood.

"I don't think that's working out either way since you've done it plenty of times… I think." Black Out commented as he cut some wood with his saw.

"OVER DONE!" Avalanche shouted.

Drip rolled his eyes. "Well, then what am I supposed to do? You know me, stuntman extraordinaire!"

Black Out cocked an eyebrow. "What does that make us, chopped liver?"

"No, you guys are awesome too. We're a team after all."

"DARN RIGHT!"

"As for the answer for your question… Why not something a little more laid back? You know Pinecone, she's more of the quiet type… opposite of you basically… Well you and Avalanche combined."

"HEY!"

"True… I just don't know what she'd like."

"Why not ask her?"

Drip gave a stare. "What? NO!"

"Why not?"

"W-Well…"

Black Out grinned. "Oh… Drip, is someone a bit shy?"

"NO! I am fearless!"

"Then this shouldn't be an issue."

"This is different! Stunts, I'll take any on, but… this kind of thing…"

"You're scared."

Drip's face turned red. "No!"

"Ah denial, it's a wonderful thing."

"Oh be quiet. What do you know about girls?"

"Know that it's best to not anger them." he shuddered a little. "Nothing says fury like a woman's scorn… or rather Dynamite's scorn."

"Mercy on the souls that get the punishment."

"Yeah… I dunno, just try something simple then since you're so scared to ask her anything."

"Not scared!"

"Denial."

"STUBBORNESS!"

Drip rolled his eyes picking up a load of wood. "We got enough wood, let's head back."

The other two nodded, picking up their loads and heading back to where Pinecone and Dynamite were.

On the way there Drip looked around, trying to think of ideas. He didn't really have much to work with since the areas they camped out were barren due to the fire.

_Ugh… simple… simple… I don't do simple… _

The firefighter looked down along the ground, something shiny caught his eye.

_Huh?_

He looked around quickly before picking up the object dusting it off. It was a rosey pink crystal that was cloudy in some area's instead of clear. _Whoa… This is cool… Hey… maybe I can give this to her._

Drip grinned before pocketing the stone and picking up the pace.

_Well... it's not simple!_

When they got back to the camp area Dynamite and Pinecone were tending to the fire borders. The boys immediately dropped their logs, joining the girls in tending to the fire. After a bit they went back to their resting spot.

"Anyone up for marshmallows?" Black Out asked. "I brought some with me and well… we have a fire we can use this time."

"Count me in." Dynamite answered.

"YES!"

"Would love some."

Drip nodded, his attention more focused on the stone in his pocket.

Black Out went out to get some sticks with Avalanche while Dynamite did one last check on the border.

_Okay… now's my chance. _

Drip walked over to Pinecone, holding the stone behind his back.

"Hey, Pinecone?" he started.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I… I found something that I thought you might like while I was on my way back from gathering wood." He presented the stone to her. "It's really pretty and um… y-yeah."

Pinecone smiled, taking the stone in her hand. "It's beautiful Drip, thank you."

Drip smiled. "Y-You're welcome, just thought it would be good to give something pretty to someone just as pretty- I uh… I mean… Uh…"

Pinecone giggled. "You're very kind, Drip."

Drip's smile turned into a sheepish one. "Ehehe…"

"Hey guys! Marshmallows are ready to be roasted!" Black Out shouted, running in with some sticks, Avalanche right behind him.

"Be right there." Drip answered. He looked back to Pinecone. "Shall we?"

Pinecone nodded. "Yes."

She pocketed the stone and walked off to join the others. Drip followed after her, sighing happily to himself.

_It's a start._


	23. Ding Dongs!

Little Hailey was hung over her bed, hair all loose, her stuffed helicopter in her arms. Nick was above her, sitting on one of the support beams on the ceiling. Both of them were trying to relax after a long day.

"Well, another job well done for the Piston Peak Air Attack. That fire was a big one." Nick said, lying back a little.

"Yeah… now they are all just dead tired." Hailey replied rubbing her right eye a little. "I could smell the smoke all the way in here…"

"Yeah. Good thing you weren't out hiking like you wanted."

"Yep…" She looked up at the spirit a curious look on her face. "Nick…?"

"Hm?"

"You sure I can't get you anything?" She asked, playing with the prop on her helicopter.

Nick hummed in thought. There was something he wanted and wished he could have had for a long time now… If it was available he wouldn't refuse it.

"A Ding Dong."

Hailey was a little confused. "A ding what?"

"A Ding Dong! A little chocolate cake, filled with cream and covered in chocolate frosting." Nick said, a grin crossing his face. "Would love to have one again."

"I've never had one... " The little girl said, sitting up, craning her neck to look at Nick.

Nick gasped. "You've NEVER had one!?"

"No… We eat pretty healthy around here and my foster parents didn't exactly believe in extra snacks."

He gave her a truly sympathetic look. "You poor little girl."

Hailey shrugged. "I wouldn't mind tryin' one…" She got a little determined look on her face. "I'll find one for ya!"

"Aw kiddo…" Nick flew down, ruffling her hair. "You're a sweet kid. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"I want to! I wanna try one too!"

"Alrighty, lead the way Little Spitfire."

Hailey grinned before hopping off her bed and running out of her room, the first stop being the cabinets. They didn't have a lot of junk food lying around but sometimes if they could afford it there was some.

She tried hopping onto the counter, growling a little. "Ugh… This'd be a lot easier if I could fly…"

Nick picked her up, setting her on the counter, keeping invisible in case Blade walked in. "Easy there…"

Hailey just handed him her helicopter. "Watch Lil Blade." Before she started rummaging through the cabinets.

Nick chuckled looking at the toy. "Lil Blade?"

"Yep!"

After a few minutes Hailey sighed closing it. "No dice."

"To the next place!"

Hailey took her toy back before jumping off the counter hitting the ground running. "C'mon!"

Nick followed the girl, impressed at the burst of energy she got after seeming on the verge of a nap a little while ago.

_Did I sneak her caffeine again and just forget?_

He thought back.

_Nope. This is just Hailey's brand of excited._

They looked in the kitchen of the main hangar, Nick looking in the higher places, Hailey in the lower places.

"Find any?"

"Nope!"

"What about now?"

"Nada. How about you?"

"Zilch!"

"Zero."

Hailey sighed, closing the last cabinet door. "NOTHING!" She crossed her arms pouting. Now this was just getting ridiculous. "The downfall of living with a family of healthy eaters."

"Yeah… But it's no big deal." Nick knelt to her level ruffling her hair. "You tried. I really appreciate that." He smiled.

But Hailey didn't smile back and just smoothed her hair down. "Oh no. I'm not giving up now!" She got to her feet and started marching out of the main hangar.

Nick blinked and turned invisible following her. "What do you mean by that?"

"IT'S A MATTER OF PRIDE NOW!"

Nick tried very hard not to laugh. It was just adorable… and reminded him of something her father would have said.

"_IT'S A MATTER OF PRIDE NOW! Give me BACK that hat!"_

_Yep...That's Blade's little girl._

"If we want junk food… We gotta go to the last resort." Hailey said as she lead the way. "Only one person on base would have something that full of sugar…"

"Who?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Windlifter was resting after a long day of putting out fires. He was exhausted and taking a chance to relax with a can of oil.

_Thank goodness it wasn't as big as it could have been…_

He was about to lay down for a short nap when a series of knocks echoed on the hangar door.

"Hm?"

He opened the door looking down to find Hailey looking up at him with a kicked puppy dog look. _Oh dear… That look never means anything good…_

"Hello there Hailey…" Windlifter knelt to her eye level smiling gently. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I was wonderin' something…" She asked hugging him, giving him a little nuzzle as she did so.

"What is it little one?" He asked hugging her in return.

"... Do you have any Ding Dongs?"

Windlifter blinked, that was a strange question. He wouldn't deny it, but it was a strange question regardless. He looked around quickly before ushering her inside. "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

She saluted. "Yes sir Uncle Windy sir."

Windlifter went into his room rummaging through a few things before going back over to her and handing her a few packs. 'There… Now no telling anyone. Deal?"

"Deal! Thanks Uncle Windy. I love you so much!" Hailey smiled before turning to go.

"Love you too. Be safe."

She nodded waving before running off. Nick waited for her, guarding her toy helicopter.

He noticed she was laughing and cheering as she ran up to him.

"VICTORY!"

Nick grinned as they both headed into the Ranger family's hangar heading into Hailey's room. "You're kidding me." He said when they got in, making himself visible. "He actually had them!?"

"Yep!" She handed him a pack as she plopped down on the floor beside him. "You go first."

Nick licked his lips tearing open the plastic. "I haven't had one since the 70's…" He said taking one out. "... Would you judge me if I smelled it?"

"I wouldn't judge you at all." She said before taking one out as well.

Nick shook his head deciding on a better idea. "How about this? We both take a bite at the same time."

"Okay!"

"One…"

"Two…"

They both took a bite, Nick closing his eyes as nostalgia came back to him, with the mix of chocolate and cream. "Mm… That is great…"

Hailey squealed a little. "Yummy!"

Nick finished his pack off, putting an arm around the girl bringing her close. "Thanks Hailey." He smiled.

"Welcome!" She looked up smiling. Nick chuckled, ruffling her hair. "What's so funny?"

"You got chocolate all over your face!" He laughed grabbing a tissue off her night stand handing it to her. "Clean yourself up."

Hailey giggled doing so, before folding the plastic up on the last of hers, curling up against Nick's side. "I'll save mine for later."

"Good plan… You're a tough one."

"Like Daddy?"

"Just like your daddy."

She dozed off cuddled up against the man's side, happy and content. Nick smiled stroking his niece's hair… Before eying the last pack of unopened Ding Dongs.

… _Now comes the test of self control._


	24. Fanning the Flames

They had spent the evening talking, catching up, making plans.

Blade couldn't imagine a better night than this. He was with the woman he loved, someone who accepted him for who he was.

He laughed as she joked about one of her co-workers as he began leading her back to the base. "You sure you wanna come here…? It's still a bit of a mess…"

"Blade, I've seen your messes." Miranda giggled, nudging him gently. "I love you, not the cleanliness. That's just a bonus."

He chuckled taking her hand. "Oh you…" He lead her through, showing her around a bit since it had been awhile.

Unaware, a certain team and one young girl were watching them.

Hailey grinned. "Gentlemen, ladies, let's play." She whispered.

They moved quickly.

Maru and Dipper set up some candles, lighting them, careful not to let them get too close to any of the brush - It would be pretty embarrassing if they caught things on fire when they typically put out fires.

Drip and Black Out quickly got a music player along with a CD of songs Hailey made during the evening just for the occasion.

Cabbie kept watch for Maru and Dipper, while Hailey tailed her father using a walkie talkie, watching him talk with Miranda and laugh with her.

"Aww…" She whispered before ducking down behind a barrel as Blade looked behind him.

"Something wrong?"

"Could've swore I just heard something."

"Probably the wind." They started heading to the runway.

Hailey quickly turned on the talkie. "Little Spitfire to Duct Tape King, the Lobsters are in the pot, devour, devour!"

"You mean they're coming?" Maru asked chuckling.

"Yes!"

* * *

Blade and Miranda stopped short, gasping a little, seeing the scenery, the overhead lights were off, allowing the candles to give a soft glow to everything their light touched.

"Oh Blade…" Miranda murmured looking around. "This is beautiful…"

He smiled glancing behind him seeing a young redhead duck down. "Indeed it is… But not as beautiful as you…" He held a hand out to her as she took it. He pulled her in close bringing his arms around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hailey gave a thumbs up from where she was as the boys turned on the music.

Soon the sounds of a song they both knew well began to play.

Miranda grinned. "Oh this brings back memories."

Blade chuckled swaying a bit with her in his arms. "Oh yes…" He took a step back letting her go giving a bow. "Miranda Lopez… May I have this dance?"

"Oh Blade…" She took his hands. "Yes!"

They both laughed a bit as they began to dance to the music, feeling briefly as if they were taken back in time to the night they met.

"_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah…"_

"_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?"_

"_And-a ooh-ohh...Hey (hey)Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_

_Come on and find it!"_

"Heck, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine… and you look so divine…" Blade sung quietly to her as they danced, pulling her close. Miranda smiled warmly, leaning in and singing with him.

"Come and get your love… Come and get your love…"

They continued dancing before blinking a bit as a song neither recognized came on.

"_I don't like walking around this old and empty house."_

"_So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear."_

"_The stairs creak as you sleep it's keeping me awake, it's the house telling you to close your eyes."_

"_And some days I can't even trust myself."_

"_It's killing me to see you this way…"_

"_'Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!"_

Miranda and Blade shrugged before trying to get into the rhythm soon swinging a bit to the music.

_Heh… Fitting though… _Blade thought gazing into Miranda's eyes, just happy to be with her, content in the moment.

Miranda leaned in stealing a quick kiss before Blade spun her around as she laughed. "Oh my love."

"Miranda…"

The night went on as the two continued to dance and sway to the music, the laughter following it, echoing through the base.

Perched atop one of the hangars, Hailey leaned back. Smiling watching two of the people she loved being so happy.

"Look at them…" Hailey whispered.

Nick materialized beside her, watching his best friend and sister sway as the first song was repeated, their eyes closed. The others had gone back to doing whatever they wished, most calling it a night so it was fine to be seen.

"You did good kiddo."

"Thanks, Nick." She yawned a little shaking her head quickly not wanting to fall asleep on the roof. "I think I'm gonna go to bed…"

"Here, let me get ya there." Nick flew her back to her hangar and saw her off to bed before heading back to make sure the couple were safe.

He found them taking a rest, curled up with each other, looking up at the starlit sky under a tree.

He smiled softly at the sight.

_They're doing just fine…_


	25. Altitude Problem

It had been a long day for Blade Ranger. He had spent pretty much his whole day doing spot fire patrols and was now exhausted. He was glad there were no fires, it was starting to get to the time of the year when they didn't happen as often.

_Temperatures are dropping… Winter is gonna hit soon. _

He went inside his hangar, getting into his casual clothes before heading over to Hailey's hangar. She was bundled up under the blankets, cuddling her stuffed helicopter.

"Hey, Little Spitfire." he said, smiling.

Hailey looked up, giving a small smile. "H-Hey Daddy."

Blade went over to her, sitting on the end of her bed. Hailey moved up to be beside him, still having her blankets all around her.

"It's getting really cold."

"Yeah, I know, won't be long before winter hits. Gotta be ready for that… the one good part to it is that fires won't happen very much."

"That's good… Hey, Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering about something… Can you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise. What is it?"

She got a bit of an embarrassed look on her face.

"Is it… weird if a plane or helicopter mechanid has a fear of heights?"

Blade blinked back confusion. "It's not unheard of… why?"

"Well… I was playing with Uncle Windy and I wanted to get some flying practice in… We got really high in the sky and… I … I got a little scared… I found it silly since I should be okay with heights since I'm built to be able to fly them… I don't know… I just want to be able to fly like you do once I'm big enough to do so on my own."

Blade smiled softly. "Oh Hailey…" He brought her into his arms. "You're still young, this is something that takes time to get over. Not every plane or helicopter mechanid flies at extreme heights but we all have to face the fear of being high up either way. It's something that passes with time and practices. I had it too when I was your age. It's completely normal…" He chuckled a bit. "Though I'm probably never going to be going over a thousand feet, I have no need to… but… this does remind me of something."

"What?"

"Are you up for a story?"

Hailey nodded rapidly. "I'm always up for a story."

"Good… This took place long before I was in fire and rescue…"

* * *

"Ready for another day, Blade?" Nick asked, putting on his CHoPs badge.

"You know it, partner."

"Heh, to think we're at where we are now… Second season of one of the most popular shows on TV." He elbowed Blade a little. "And you used to be so nervous about acting."

Blade gave a sheepish look. "Well it was my first time auditioning for something, I didn't expect to make it… you helped a lot when it came to that."

Nick grinned. "Hey, always willing to help another in need."

Blade nodded. "So, ready to see what they have in mind for episode 29?"

"You know it!"

The two men grabbed their helmets and met up with the director and writers. After a small briefing the two were given their scripts and told to go practice while they got everything else ready.

Blade busted up laughing a little when reading over some of the plot.

"Scared of heights huh?" he asked Nick.

Nick nodded, laughing a little. "Yeah… Irony since I'm a helicopter mechanid."

"Yep, well this should be interesting."

"Very…"

"Alright, time to practice."

"Okay boys, we're gonna do a test run for the chase scene. Rmember you gotta try to fly up really high Nick." the director instructed.

Nick nodded. "Yes, boss."

"Blade, keep up with him and be the one to ensure him he can do it."

"Right."

"Alright… aaaaaand action!"

Nick took off, Blade following right behind him. The two imagined a crook they would be chasing as they flew through the test course. They weren't doing lines at the moment since they wanted to get the movements right first before then. As they flew higher and higher Blade noticed something. Nick… was actually shaking a little. He wasn't sure if that was him just pretending or something else. He shrugged it off, continuing with the practice run.

They were getting close to the high point when Nick started coughing a little.

"You okay Nick?" Blade asked, flying forward so he was right next to him.

"I-I need to take a break."

Blade nodded, looking down to the director. "Hey boss! Nick needs a moment."

"Alright, we'll run it again when he feels better. Don't want you guys getting sick now."

Blade and Nick nodded before landing and heading out to one of the break rooms. Nick went to the nearest chair, sitting down and taking off his helmet. He was breathing rather heavily.

Blade got a concerned look watching his friend.

"Nick? You okay? You're not sick are ya?"

Nick shook his head quickly. "N-No! I'm fine… Just…" He trailed off looking away. "You'd laugh if I told ya…"

"Oh come on Nick, you can tell me anything. I think I remember saying the same thing at auditions."

Nick looked around to make sure no one they knew was listening before sighing. "That little fear of heights they gave my character… That… isn't all just fiction…"

It clicked in Blade's head what was going on.

"... Just as bad?"

"Worse."

Blade rubbed the back of his neck. "Gosh… I never would've guessed… with how bold and daring you are."

"Eh, I hide it well then… Just… it's stupid… I'm a mechanid born to fly and yet going real high up terrifies me."

"Hey now, not all of us are meant to fly high. Some of us have designated heights. Like in other episodes we've done those were the normal heights helicopter mechanids like us generally fly. This one is different due to the mechanid we're chasing."

"You got a point there…" Nick rubbed the back of his neck sighing. "Just… Gah! I have no idea how I'm gonna do this… You saw what was starting up there Blade. It's bad enough that I've had a few panic attacks before."

Blade sat with him. "When did this first happen? Before today I mean."

Nick sighed a bit. "When I was a kid. After my father had shown me how to fly, I got this real "bright" idea of doing some crazy stuff high up.. Thought if I was really high off the ground no one would catch me as easily since harder to spot… Well… No one warned me how bad the winds could get… Got knocked around a lot and almost wound up crashing into a tree... It was awful."

Blade put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Nick…"

Nick didn't look up. "After that… I just couldn't force myself to fly higher… I'd start freaking out, even if I wasn't the one doing the flying… Nearly took my dad's head off once from how bad it got…"

Blade gave a sympathetic look. "All of us flyers go through the fear… there's just the rare few who got it really bad… Lucky it was just for the very high altitude, generally you and I have just been close to the ground for pretty much all the episodes."

"Yeah which I've been grateful for… Just hope no one else finds out that this is actually part of me… Not just my character."

"Then we'll work on it so no one does."

"You'd do that for me…?"

Blade grinned. "Hey, you helped me with some stage fright, I think I owe you a favor to help with an altitude problem."

Nick smiled. "Thanks, Blade."

"Anytime, partner."

* * *

After running through some scenes Blade and Nick asked if they could stay on the set for awhile after work to practice a bit more. The director found no issue with it and let them be. Soon as everyone was gone they began.

"Alright, let's work on that fear of yours." Blade said, getting up into the air.

Nick gulped a bit joining him. "S-Sure this is a good idea…?"

"I'm sure, no one else is watching. It's just you me and right now, nothing to be nervous about."

"Right…" Nick took a deep breath. "Let's do this thing."

"Okay, this is how it's gonna work. I'm gonna pretend to be the guy we'll be chasing and we'll work from there. Ready?"

Nick gave a determined look. "Ready."

"Let's begin."

Blade took off, flying to the higher part of the set, going at his top speed.

_You can do it Nick… just ignore the fear._

Nick gave chase, speeding up, flying high up. He started breathing hard when he looked down realizing how high up he actually was, and slowed down a bit. "C'mon… C'mon…"

Blade stopped, flying over to him. "Need a moment?"

Nick shook his head catching his breath. "No. Get a move on, let's try again."

"Alright."

Blade took off again, this time going to the highest point that Nick was going to be expected to fly in the episode.

"Come on Choppy! That all you got?" Blade said, mimicking the actor of the criminal.

Nick smirked. "Nope… But this'll be all you'll get." He flew up after Blade, focusing on the chase, as he started to catch up. "C'mere!"

"Oh no!" Blade cried out dramatically.

Nick grabbed onto his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Gotcha!"

Blade grinned. "And that's a wrap." Blade looked around them. "And look where we are."

Nick looked around as well before grinning. "We did it… I did it… YESSS!"

"Knew ya could, partner."

Nick smiled. "Thanks, partner."

"How about we celebrate? Ding Dongs on me."

Nick's eyes lit up. "Heck yeah!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Then we were able to do the episode. Nick did have problems with time to time, but whenever that happened we just did what did the first time… though when it got real bad I was just a shoulder for him to lean on."

Hailey was impressed, she didn't think Nick could be afraid of anything. "Wow… That's cool Daddy… Not that he was scared but that you could help him… That's awesome." She smiled hugging her dad tightly.

"Yeah, we found the key was for him to focus on what he was doing more than his fear. Of course, it didn't always work but in time it was basically non existent. He was still mindful though."

"Got it." She nodded. "Maybe… you could help me with my flying too…?" She asked using the puppy dog face.

"Of course, my Little Spitfire."

Hailey smiled curling up to him. "Yay… Thanks Daddy… I love you."

"I love you too… so much…"

Blade held his daughter close, stroking her hair. Up above on one of the beams, Nick watched, feeling a bit nostalgic after hearing Blade finish the story.

_I never forgot about that… still grateful to this day for it…_

Nick smiled. "Thanks… Blade."

All was quiet… until Hailey asked another question…

"So… can you tell me about when he got the flying ticket?"

"Oh, that's a fun one."

Nick's face turned red.

_AH COME ON!_


	26. His Precious

The morning started out as normal as it could. Hailey woke up and started to get ready for classes, joining Miranda at the kitchen table for breakfast before they both headed out. It was quiet.

_Little too quiet… Nick didn't even mess with the alarm clock this morning…_ The girl thought flipping through the newspaper, trying to wake up more when a headline caught her eye.

… _Unless he read this…_

In black and white it read: HOSTESS GOING OUT OF BUSINESS.

For Hailey and her guardian this meant one thing: No more Ding Dongs. Ever.

"Hey Miranda, did you read this?" She asked showing her.

Miranda looked at it before laughing a bit. "My brother would be rolling in his grave if he saw that. The man practically lived off those things."

Hailey giggled shaking her head. "Goodness… Probably gonna be packed at the stores today… Vending machines likely gonna get raided too."

"Indeed." Miranda checked the time. "We better get going, go grab your books."

"Right." Hailey headed to her room and looked around after closing the door. "Nick?"

The ghost materialized sitting on her desk. "Mornin' Little Spitfire… What's with that look?"

"You've been a little too quiet today." She said as she started collecting her books and homework. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Nick blinked. "I was asleep."

"... So… You haven't heard then?"

"Heard what? Cad finally get fired?"

Hailey shook her head trying not to laugh. "No but I wish… Um… I have some bad news…"

Nick blinked before frowning. "Spill."

"... Hostess is going out of business…"

Complete and utter silence.

"... Very funny Hailey." Nick laughed shaking his head. "You ALMOST had me there."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Denial! I am telling the truth."

"B-but… That means…" Nick's eyes widened as it clicked.

The girl nodded giving him a sympathetic look. "I know Nick… I know…"

"NO MORE DING DONGS!?" He exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. "Hailey… You don't get it… You didn't get those until you were like eight and a half!"

"Nick… Calm down. Your crazy is showing." Hailey replied, pulling back. "It'll be okay… You'll find something new to munch on and I will try to get the last boxes of Ding Dongs for you-"

"I DON'T WANT SOMETHING NEW!"

"Nick…" She sighed squeezing his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"It'll be okay she says, find a new snack she says…" Nick grumbled curling up in the corner of the room giving the teenager a look.

Hailey shook her head and dug through her dresser quickly before throwing a few packs of said snack cakes at him. "Here, enjoy these, the last of our stash. I'll try to figure something out after school…"

Nick was quiet as he looked at the packs of Ding Dongs in his hands. _The last packs._

"Nick?"

"My prrreeeeccciiouuusss…."

* * *

Hailey shook her head. "Love you too." She headed out. _I think the city's messing with his head… I mean… I've been able to find 'em for him for years so you'd think-... Wait… Duh... One thing he could still have from when he was alive… Well then after school I'm going shopping._

_I can't have my best friend upset and I can't have a ghost crying in my room all night over snack cakes…_

… _My life really is NEVER gonna be normal._

When Hailey got back, she came back later then she expected carrying in some shopping bags. "Miranda! I'm home!"

"Where were you?"

"Doing some shopping, don't worry I didn't forget anything and I got us something too." Hailey said quickly digging through one bag and throwing what it was onto the counter before disappearing into her room. "C'ya at dinner!"

Miranda blinked and shook her head. "Somedays she really does remind me of her father… and for some reason my brother."

Hailey set down the bags on her bed before looking around finding Nick had just moved from one corner to the next. "Nick, get up."

"... I have no more…"

"Please?" She gave the puppy eyes. "I got something for ya."

Nick perked up and went over to her. She grinned and dumped out the contents of the shopping bags.

Nick's eyes lit up as he picked up a box. "DING DONGS!"

"The last ten boxes the store had, I had to wrestle some crazy person to get them… and some knock offs I wanted ya to try since we're gonna need a replacement… I can't have my best friend unhappy while we're here." Hailey giggled.

Nick ruffled her hair giving the girl a hug. "Thanks Hailey…"

"Anytime Nick…. But you better share those."

Nick went up to the beams on the ceiling holding a box hugging it close.

"My prrreeeeccciiiiouuus!"

_That's the last time I let him watch Lord of the Rings._


	27. Halloween

Halloween. A time of year where ghosts, ghouls and the like come out for reasons no one truly knew.

For one air attack base, it meant movie marathons, popcorn and in the case of one young firefighter to be… Picking the perfect costume.

"No…" A pink dress went sailing out of a closet, landing on someone's head.

"HEY!"

"No…" A matching copy went sailing out after it. "Not that…."

"Oof!"

Hailey Ranger sighed, crossing her arms, humming in thought. "I don't got nothin'..."

"Well looks like I got half your wardrobe."

She blinked and turned to see Nick sitting cross legged on the floor, various articles of clothing hanging off of him. He raised an eyebrow. "You gonna put these back before Blade catches ya?"

"Oops." She quickly hung up her clothes again but sighed. "I need to start wearin' black… or somethin'..."

"Is this because you don't know what you wanna be?"

"Yeah…"

Nick stood up, brushing himself off before ruffling the girl's hair. "Don't sweat it so much. When I was your age, I once just wrapped myself in toilet paper and called it a day. Miranda, witch or princess."

"You didn't dress like a cop?" Hailey asked tilting her head curious. "Ever?"

"Well I wouldn't say ever." Nick chuckled kneeling to her level. "But Halloween was more monsters then CHoPs. I didn't start dressing like this till then."

"Oh…" She pouted. "Well that's silly."

"You really like Halloween don'tcha?"

"Ahuh… When I lived with the fosters they would let us get new costumes and stuff and take us trick or treating… We didn't get candy and stuff often so it was always special… I want it to be special here too… Well more special since I got a real family." Hailey smiled, hugging the spirit. "And you!"

Nick chuckled, hugging her back, stroking her hair a bit. "Love you Little Spitfire."

"Love you too Nick!"

"Now… let's go see what your family's doing." Nick made himself invisible to the girl but opened her door for her. "Go on…"

"But my costume…"

"Can wait."

"Okay…" She ran out and out of the hangar, shivering a little as a breeze picked up but didn't turn around to get a jacket and just trudged onward, kicking a few leaves as she went. "Hehe…"

The firefighters had some decorations they put up around this time, but it was careful selection. Not just due to budget but because it would not look good on them if their base caught fire from a flammable decoration or forgetting to put out a candle.

She could see the Smoke Jumpers setting up pumpkins on a large work table. "Hey! Don't carve without me!"

"There's the kidlet." Drip chuckled, scooping her up as she ran up to them. "Thought you'd be locked inside all day-Where's your jacket!?"

Hailey just hugged Drip tighter, trying to absorb some warmth. "Inside. I forgot it."

Black Out and Avalanche facepalmed. "You're as bad as me."

"NAUGHTY!"

"Hey!"

"If Blade or Maru see's ya without it they'll have a cyber cow-"

"Who's going to?"

All four jumped seeing Dipper looking at them with a confused look. She was dressed in a yellow and black checkered sweater and long jeans in place of her shorts due to the weather. "Where's Hailey's coat?"

"I forgot it Auntie… Can you go get it? Please?"

"Of course!"

Soon enough, Hailey had her coat on and was sitting on Dipper's lap with a sketchbook trying to decide what she was going to carve on her pumpkin...That, and she wouldn't admit it but she was freezing.

"Let's see… Scary face?"

"How about a silly one?"

"I want a scary face."

Drip snickered. "If you want a scary face I got one for ya." He mimicked Blade's glare of death. "I have come to rain doom down upon you! With my SCOWL!"

Dipper covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Drip! That's awful!"

Hailey got a truly horrified look as she pointed to behind Drip.

Drip slowly turned and paled seeing Blade standing there with his signature unimpressed look. "What's this about my raining doom?"

"... That you don't?"

"That's what I thought."

Hailey jumped down from where she was, tackle hugging her father. "Daddy!"

"Whoa!" He laughed hugging her. "There's the Little Spitfire." Blade smiled kissing her forehead. "Been a good girl?"

"Yep. I was plannin' on what our pumpkin's gonna look like!" She chirped.

"That so?"

"Ahuh!" She blinked noticing her father had something with him. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh this?" Blade acted as if he had just realized he had it, holding up an orange bag that had a party store's logo on it. "Well I was in town getting some rentals for tonight and thought you deserved a treat."

"Ooo…" Hailey breathed jumping back to let him stand up straight. "What is it? What is it?"

The others chuckled watching their niece bounce in place.

"Well… What did you want to be for Halloween?"

"A firefighter! … But I didn't have anythin' for it…" She pouted a bit.

Blade grinned before presenting the girl with a child's firefighter helmet. "Will this help?"

She let out a gasp before taking it. "Y-You mean it?"

"Of course." He chuckled patting her head. "Let's see it."

She put it on and did a little spin.

The Smoke Jumpers laughed. "She's one of us alright."

"So cute." Dipper smiled.

"You like it?" Blade asked, kneeling to her level. She nodded hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Welcome baby girl." He hugged her close, nuzzling her a little. "I'm glad you're happy."

Hailey didn't notice Dipper mouth to him: "Candy?"

He discreetly held a finger to his lips with a small grin. "Yes." He mouthed back.

"You gonna carve pumpkins with us?"

"In a bit, I gotta take care of patrol first, but if you're not done when I'm back I will."

Hailey nodded, letting him go. "Be safe…"

"I will."

* * *

"Ewwww!"

Drip tried hard not to snicker but couldn't help it. "It's pumpkin guts, they're not gonna kill ya kidlet." He chuckled. Hailey had a look of utter disgust on her face as she tried to get rid of the guts inside her pumpkin.

"They're slimy!" She squealed, trying to blow her bangs out of her face. Dipper shook her head and reached over pulling Hailey's hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Drip looked at Black Out and got an evil grin before flinging some pumpkin guts at him. "Fire in the hole!"

SPLAT!

"ACK! Oh, it's on!" Black Out grinned grabbing a fistful and throwing it in Drip's direction.

He ducked.

SPLAT!

"AIE!"

They both froze seeing Dipper had gotten hit. Hailey looked at them wide eyed.

"Now you're gonna get it!" She squeaked.

Dipper smirked before giving chase. "COME HERE! I just wanna hug you!"

"GET AWAY!"

"I DON'T WANT ONE!"

Avalanche and Hailey laughed watching before the little girl got an idea and flung some at him. "HEY!"

"Gotcha!"

He grinned evilly. "THAT'S IT!"

Hailey squealed before taking off running as he gave chase. "AUNTIE DIPPER!"

"NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Maru and Dynamite rolled their eyes as they watched. "My money's on Dipper."

"Mine's on me if they even think about it."

As if on cue Hailey came darting up ducking behind Maru. "Uncle Maru save me!"

Maru put on his best imposing look.

SPLAT!

The boys figured they had nothing to lose. Dynamite tried to stifle a laugh watching the pumpkin innards hang off Maru's head. "You alright there?"

Dipper clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Pffft that's a great look for ya Maru."

Hailey giggled. "You look like a swamp monster."

Maru rolled his eyes before smirking as he gave a loud roar scooping up the girl. "THE SWAMP THING!"

"AIIEEE!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Darn right ya better run!"

Awhile later they took a rest, catching their breath and cleaning themselves off. "Well that was one way to take care of the guts." Maru commented, noting the pumpkins.

"Worth it." Drip laughed, taking out a pocket knife starting to work on one of them. "You still want the pieces we cut out for those pies?"

"Pie?" Hailey asked tilting her head.

"Yes, and yes. Bit of a tradition if we got pieces usable after carving I make pies with 'em." Maru explained patting her head. "Set aside some stuff and had your Daddy pick up extra ingredients in case."

She nuzzled his hand, cuddling up to him. "Cool!"

He chuckled bringing an arm around her. "Yep… So no more being naughty…" He grinned. "Or it's all veggies tonight."

"Nooo!"

"Then no naughtiness."

"Okay!"

Dipper shivered a bit. "Can we finish carving these things in the main hangar? It's freezing out here."

"Good plan. Last thing I want is a bunch of you guys in my workshop because of colds."

When Blade got back, he found a fleet of Jack O Lanterns at various places on base. "They were sure busy." He chuckled a bit. _Guess this means Hailey didn't need help…_

He went up to his and his daughter's hangar and stopped. Hailey was sitting curled up holding an uncarved but hollowed out pumpkin dozing a little. He shook his head scooping her up careful not to drop her pumpkin. "Silly girl…"

* * *

"Mm…? Hi Daddy…" Hailey yawned, opening her eyes, blinking slowly.

"Hey you… Have fun?" He asked, setting her down on the couch, sitting beside her.

"Ahuh… I saved you one…" She held up the pumpkin. "I hollowed it out so we could carve it."

Blade ruffled her hair. "You're a sweet kid…"

"Hee… Can we?"

"Of course Hailey."

Blade didn't usually participate in the carving, but he made an exception for his daughter. Secretly he had hoped he could do this activity with her. It was her first Halloween on base and he didn't want to miss much of it. "How's this?" He asked showing Hailey the sketched on face, jagged teeth, triangle eyes and would be slits for a nose. Spooky but not overly so.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Hailey picked up a knife with an evil grin. "Let's slice it!"

"Ah ah." Blade took it from her and handed her a child's carving knife. "Let's not go too crazy junior ninja."

"Okay!"

Blade helped her with this part since she wasn't strong enough to get it completely through. Eventually it was finished and sitting on the coffee table a candle lit inside it. Hailey curled up in her father's arms watching the light flicker and move inside. "Pretty light…"

"Very…" Blade stroked her hair, Hailey nuzzled a little. "Happy Hailey?"

"Very happy Daddy… I love you."

"Love you too."

She yawned a little.

"You wanna take a nap?"

"But it's Halloween…"

"I won't let ya miss any of the fun. Promise… and if you're good, I'll let ya watch a spooky movie."

Her eyes got wide. She had never seen a scary movie before. "A real scary movie?"

"Not super scary but a little scary. Just let us know if it gets too scary." Blade had thought about it for awhile. He didn't want his daughter scared but he remembered seeing his first scary movie at around her age. "Okay?"

"I will!" She hugged him tightly nuzzling him. He nuzzled her kissing her head.

"Sleep tight…"

Hailey fell asleep in his arms content where she was.

"Hailey… Hailey c'mon wake up."

She mumbled rolling over. "Nick go 'way, I'm tired."

The spirit rolled his eyes. Blade was taking care of something so he saw it his job to get her up and ready for the evening. "Guess you DIDN'T want to see a movie marathon or get dressed up."

She jumped up. "I'm up!"

Nick watched amused as she rushed to get ready disappearing in her room one second and coming out wearing a black dress with a spider web pattern on it. "I thought you said you didn't have anything."

She grabbed her firefighter helmet sticking her tongue out at him. "I didn't have anythin' for a firefighter costume. Uncle Maru made me this last week."

Nick chuckled. "And he'll never tell anyone he sews."

She giggled before replacing her usual red hair clips for some with little black cats and then her helmet… even if it hid the clips. "Ready!"

"C'mon." He made himself invisible leading her out. _She's a good kid…_

Hailey looked around. The Jack O Lanterns were lit, it was getting darker. The weather wasn't too cold either.

The perfect Hallows Eve.

The firefighters were gathered outside of the main hangar talking, a few of them had small additions to their uniform for the holiday but ones that could quickly be removed if a fire broke out.

"Awww!" Dipper squealed spotting Hailey as the girl came to a halt. "Look at her!"

Blade chuckled scooping up his daughter giving her a hug. "There's my co-chief."

"Hee! No… I'M the chief!" She giggled.

Her father gave a fake look of horror. "NO! I've been demoted again!" He exclaimed.

"Darn right you have!" Hailey laughed before hugging her father tightly. "... Love you Daddy."

He kissed her forehead. "Love you too Little Spitifre."

Maru snapped a few pictures with his camera. "Alright, first order of business… Blade, I need to borrow the kid."

"What for?" Blade asked raising an eyebrow, knowing Maru it could go well… or it could involve messing with Cad.

Or both.

"Was just gonna take 'er trick or treating at the lodge… Cad would look like a real jerk if he said she couldn't in front of all the guests." Maru grinned evilly. "It's fool proof."

Hailey looked at her father. "Could I? … Are you comin' with?"

"Yes and yes… I'm not missing this." He smiled setting her down.

"We'll stick around here and keep setting up for dinner and such." Dipper said smiling. "'Sides, gives us a chance to clean up a bit."

"... You trashed the main hangar?" Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Not trashed!" Drip interjected. "Just…"

"Drip thought he was bein' real funny getting me and Wind with pumpkin guts." Cabbie added with a glare in the Smoke Jumper's direction.

Drip started whistling innocently.

Maru and Blade shook their heads before heading off to the lodge, Maru handing Hailey a bag for her candy.

"Now, remember to say thank you… Mind your manners."

Hailey nodded listening to her father. "Of course Daddy."

Blade patted her shoulder. "Good girl."

"Hee!"

Maru smirked. "And give Cad a little heck. I'll alert ya to what when the time's right. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Blade hoped this wouldn't come back to bite them.

Or rather, come back to bite HIM.

They made it to the lodge, Cad was quick to notice the firefighters and child frowning. He really wished they wouldn't just walk in like they owned the place.

"Blade… What have I said about letting… It, run free?" He asked, gesturing with his phone to Hailey.

Blade narrowed his eyes. "C'mon Cad, she's just a kid. She's well behaved."

"Hmph. That so?"

Maru nudged Hailey giving her a wink. The girl looked down thinking of something sad for a few moments before sniffling and letting out a whimper.

"Are you okay little girl?" A guest at the hotel asked kneeling to her level.. Hailey looked up.

"That mean man called me an it! And he won't let me trick or treat!" She wailed.

Blade tried his hardest not to laugh at the dirty looks Cad was given.

The superintendent stammered for a second before sighing. "Fine! Go ahead!" _Note to self… Don't mess with Blade's kid. Ever._

Hailey grinned before running passed. "Yay!"

Once Cad was gone, Blade and Maru grinned sharing a brief high five.

_Messing with Cad: Worth it._

About two hours later, they left, Maru carrying the bag containing the candy. He was surprised with how heavy it got.

"The kid made out better than I ever did!" The mechanic exclaimed.

Blade chuckled. "Well she did behave herself…"

Hailey yawned rubbing her eyes, feeling tired again. "I'm sleepy…"

Her father picked her up into his arms. "Come here you…" He smiled softly.

She laid her head on his shoulder taking off her helmet. "Kay… Love you…"

"Love you too."

"Thanks for taking me trick or treating."

Blade shook his head. "Don't thank me, thank Maru it was his idea."

She looked over. 'Thanks."

"Anything for the Little Spitfire." Maru smiled reaching over and ruffling her hair a bit. Hailey giggled before closing her eyes.

"Guess it's straight to bed."

"Nooooo….! I wanted to watch movies." Hailey protested quietly with a pout.

"Let's see how you feel after dinner okay? You hungry?"

"Ahuh!"

Blade looked up at the moon above them as they made their way back.

_Not a bad turn out after all…._

He looked down at his daughter again, seeing she was asleep now.

He shook his head.

_Called it. _

He smiled.

_Happy Halloween Hailey._


	28. Chile Pepper part 1

Part 1: Rescue

"Attention all firefighters, we got a report of a wildfire near Canopy Dome with a rapid rate of spread."

Dusty's eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm. He sat up from his bed, looking out the window seeing everyone hurrying to get their gear. Out of habit, he got up, slipping into his uniform… but remembering he didn't have his gear.

_Next time I visit I'll need to remember to bring my pontoons… I'll see if Maru has any spare fire retardant grenades._

Dusty rushed out to the loading area, seeing Dipper, Windlifter and Blade getting their pontoons and containers loaded.

Blade looked over to Dusty. "Good to see you up."

"Yeah. Anyway I can help, regardless of no pontoons?"

Blade nodded, looking to Maru. "Think we got enough fire retardant grenades for one more firefighter?"

"Heck yeah we do. I'll give him a round." Maru looked to Dusty. "Just don't expect to be able to do too much with just grenades. Use them sparingly."

"You got it."

Maru nodded, finishing up loading the others before rushing into his workshop and giving Dusty a sash loaded with grenades along with an oxygen tank and mask.

"Alright, all set to go, be careful out there."

"Roger that."

Soon as Blade was in the air the others followed shortly, heading straight to where the fire was. Dusty felt out of practice as he started helping with putting the flames out but then he reminded himself he was only using grenades instead of pontoons.

_Almost feel like I'm just here to watch again like I did when I first came here… Yep, definitely remembering my pontoons next time, even if it's just a one day visit like this one._

"Dusty, set up for a drop on the north east side of the fire." Blade ordered.

"Copy that."

Dusty flew in, readying a grenade. Just when he was about to the pull the pin on the grenade, a loud shriek was heard that made him stop.

He looked around, confused.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Dusty asked through his radio.

"Yeah." Dipper answered. "Was that a human or animal shriek?"

"Sounded like both." Blade commented. "This is Blade to Dynamite. Are there any civilians down there?"

"I'll have the boys scout around, have someone check from a top view." Dynamite answered.

"Leave that to me." Dusty said, flying a bit lower to look around the terrain below.

"Keep a good altitude Champ!"

Dusty nodded, continuing on with his task.

_Nothing so far…_

"Dusty!" Dynamite shouted.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone down here. They're by the river and are cornered by part of the fire."

"Got it, I'll set up for a drop and then make a landing. I can get them out of there."

"I'll relay that to Blade, be careful."

Dusty nodded, heading for the river. Didn't take him long to locate the civilian. He could make out someone down below that was staying close to the river, keeping as far away from the flames as possible.

_They really are cornered too with the river behind them. Can't make a get away with the flow being too fast for swimming._

Dusty dove down, pulling the pin on one of his grenades and throwing it down on the fire below him. The loud noise it made set off another shriek, matching the one from earlier.

_Well least we know what it is now._

He set off another grenade before making a landing. Soon as he touched the ground he rushed over to the river. There he was able to get a better look at the civilian.

It was young a girl who looked about 16 or 17 at best. She had tanned skin and long white hair that had blue and red colored tips. She was currently clinging to a rock beside the river, her eyes shut tight, trembling.

Dusty made his way over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

The girl jumped, yelping a little. She looked over to Dusty, her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked at him.

Dusty brought his hands up. "Easy… I'm here to help you…"

Looking over her body, Dusty's eyes widen a little. Her clothes were torn and she had bruises and scratches all over body, some of the wounds still fresh and bleeding.

The girl kept her stare locked on him before looking to the fire behind him, pointing at it. Dusty looked to where she was pointing.

"Huh?"

The girl kept pointing at the fire, then pointed at the fire retardant that was staining the ground then to Dusty.

Dusty wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Um… you… want me to keep putting it out?"

The girl didn't answer and walked over to him, looking him over carefully.

"Um… Hi there…?"

_What am I supposed to say?_

She looked at him in right in the eyes again. They had a bit of a look of wonder in them… they were focused… almost like they were trying to read him.

"... S… S… Saver…?" she asked, seeming to struggle with saying the word.

Dusty blinked back confusion before nodding, extending a hand to her.

"Yes, I'm here to get you out of here, you can trust me."

The girl looked at his hand, whimpering a little before rushing towards him and throwing her arms around her, breaking down sobbing. Dusty's eyes went wide at the reaction, his arms spread out in surprise. He slowly relaxed, bringing his arms around her, stroking her back a little.

"It's alright, I got you." he said gently.

She sniffled, burying her face in his chest.

"You're okay… Let's get you out of here. Alright?"

The girl looked up, giving a small nod.

"Okay, hang on tight."

Dusty pulled back from her before scooping her up into his arms, the girl putting her arms around his neck, hanging on tightly. Dusty got into position before breaking off into a run and taking to the skies.

"This is Dusty Crophopper to Blade Ranger. I have the civilian in my arms and am bringing her back to base. The civilian is a female adolescent, she's got injuries that need treatment as soon as possible." Dusty said into his radio.

"Copy that. I'll alert Maru to have his shop ready, we'll be joining you shortly. The fire is almost under control."

"Got it, see you there."

Dusty quickly made his way back to base. Sure enough, Maru was by the runway with a gurney and Hailey right beside him with the first aid kit.

"Over here Dusty!" Maru shouted.

Dusty hurried over, setting the girl down on the gurney.

Hailey frowned in worry as she got out supplies. "Let's get those cuts fixed up first… Poor thing… It'll be okay… I'm Hailey… Got a name?" She asked the girl.

The girl looked at her and Maru perplexed by them before looking over to Dusty again, reaching her hand for him.

"S-Saver…"

Dusty held her hand. "It's okay… I'm right here… Can you tell us your name? We need to see if we can contact your family or find any information on you."

The girl was silent for a moment before answering slowly.

"C… C… Chile."

"Chile… Nice name…"

"Any last name to go with it?" Maru asked.

Chile lowered head, whimpering a little.

"Shh…" Dusty squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry about it… and don't be afraid… Maru's a little rough around the edges but he's one of the best people I know… You're safe."

"Yeah, we'll get you fixed up." Hailey smiled reassuringly. "My Uncle Maru's the best medic in Piston Peak!"

Chile smiled a little, feeling more comfortable.

"There we go…" Dusty said, smiling at her.

She held his hand tightly. "S… Stay…?"

"Well… long as I don't need to do anything else."

Maru looked up from the injury he was treating. "Rule of thumb Dusty, when a patient asks for a firefighter to stay by their side you're excused from duty unless it's an emergency."

Hailey nodded as she helped, handing Maru any supplies he needed. "Yup, don't want her panicking on us… I was the same when they pulled me outta the woods when I was eight."

Dusty looked to Chile. "Then I'll stay... " He squeezed her hand again. "I'll be right here."

Chile squeezed back. "Saver…"

Maru chuckled. "Looks like someone holds you in high regard."

Dusty chuckled sheepishly. "Ehehe… Guess so…"

"Cute." Hailey giggled a bit.

Maru continued with his treatment, patching each wound up one by one before they were all cleaned and bandaged.

"I need to do quick exam to see if she has an engine or not and I'll need to do that in private, so Dusty is gonna have to wait outside."

Chile got a little bit of a panicked look.

"Hey it's okay…" Dusty whispered so only she heard it. "I'll be right outside and he's really gentle… He's not going to hurt you."

"He fixes everyone around here up, even I've been in the shop more times than I can count so he's trustworthy." Hailey added. "You'll be just fine…"

"I'll be real quick, then you can go right back to Dusty."

Chile hesitated before nodding, letting Maru take her inside his workshop.

Dusty and Hailey waited patiently outside until he was finishing, bringing the gurney back out with Chile wrapped in a blanket.

"She was trembling a lot, most likely from shock, gave her blanket to calm her down."

"Got it. What did you find out?"

"Well, she is a plane mechanid, a Cessna 402 to be more specific. Her engine is all in one piece and didn't sustain a ton of damage but it appears to have been under a lot of stress from excessive flying. She's been pushing herself to her limits… and judging by the development of said engine she's 17 years of age."

Dusty nodded, soaking in the information. Hailey grinned a bit at the idea of having another girl her age to hang out with.

_Never ceases to impress me when mechanics like him show how much they can figure out about a person… It's almost scary._

"So… she staying here while she heals or…?"

"Oh she is definitely grounded. The stress is bad enough for her to lay off flying for a bit, though she shouldn't be flying on her own either way. I don't see any flying badge on her nor is she old enough to even have one and I need to see if I can find anything on her though I doubt I will with just a first name but I'll see what I can do. But yes, she remains here for the time being under our care till we can sort things out."

Dusty nodded. "Got it."

"Should I go through my clothes and see if I can find her something?" Hailey asked, looking at Chile with some sympathy. She had been in her position before. It wasn't easy, new surroundings, strangers making choices about her. "I mean… her clothes are pretty torn up… can't be comfortable."

Maru nodded. "Good idea, can't keep her in clothes that have been in dirt with cuts like hers. Don't want to risk getting an infection now."

"Plus she'll be a lot warmer... I'll grab some of my PJs." Hailey replied before running off to her hangar.

Dusty sighed, shaking his head. "I come to visit for a day and then end up saving someone, talk about nuts."

"You signed up for this kind of stuff the moment you became a firefighter."

Dusty chuckled. "I know. Still not used to it though, I've only been certified for a few months now."

"Yup, hope Mayday hasn't been too easy on ya… Blade would have a cow if you lost some of the skills." Maru grinned a bit. "His scowl is infamous after all."

"Oh I'm well aware of it. Skipper has a scowl just like it. We haven't had a lot of emergencies but I've been doing my best to stay sharp for Propwash's sake."

"Well… and don't tell anyone I told ya this, but a good way of staying sharp for some of the firefighters I've seen…" Maru looked around to make sure Blade wasn't flying in to overhear. "Randomly dropping water on a person they wanted to get good… Part prank, part target practice."

Dusty laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Chile giggled. "Silly..."

"Ah there's a laugh."

She gave a sheepish look. "Hee…"

Blade and the others soon came in, coming over to see Chile. She felt nervous being around so many people at once. She instinctively stayed close to Dusty, practically clinging to him.

"Easy there…" Dusty held her hand trying to comfort her. "They're my friends…"

"Aww…" Dipper whispered. "She's so cute…"

Chile squeaked a little, blushing.

"Young too…" Blade commented. He looked to Dusty. "Congrats on your first rescue, Champ."

Dusty smiled sheepishly. "Heh… Thanks… Was just doing my job though… couldn't leave her there."

"Well, you got to do more than expected without your pontoons so you did good today for an emergency situation. This'll be quite the story to tell the others when you fly home."

Dusty nodded. "Yeah… I'll probably tell it to my little sister next time I visit my folks… She can't get enough of hearing about firefighters."

"She'll like hearing about this then."

Chile looked up at Dusty, a worried look in her eyes.

"Hm? What's with that look?" Maru asked, taking note of Chile's facial expression.

"Saver… leave… now?"

Dusty looked at her. "No… I still got time…" _I can't leave her alone like this… I know the others would look after her but… if it was someone I cared about I'd want someone, ANYONE to make them feel safe…_ "I'm not leaving anytime soon… If the team doesn't mind." He looked up. "May I?"

Maru looked at Blade. "Chief?"

"Fine with me, though we better get your pontoons over here so you can help around. Can't have you lying around base doing nothing."

Dusty nodded. "I'll have Dottie find a way to get them sent over."

"I'll take care of that one right now." Maru said running off.

Dusty rolled his eyes chuckling. "Saw that one coming."

Dipper giggled. "I think this is the first time I've seen Maru have a crush… It's honestly adorable and weird at the same time."

"Well… it is MARU." Drip snickered.

"Oh yes… Remember the last time you annoyed him about it?" Dipper smirked a bit. "I distinctly heard the sound of your head meeting a wrench from miles away."

"Loud clank and all." Dynamite said.

Chile's eyes went wide. "U-Um…"

"Don't worry, he only whacks you if you REALLY deserve it… and Drip usually does-" Dusty started to explain.

"HEY!" Drip interrupted. "Least I didn't get on Blade's bad side my first day-"

"Alright boys break it up." Blade gave them the Look.

Both went quiet, nodding. "Yes sir."

Chile gulped huddling closer to Dusty. "N-N-No hit…."

"You'll be fine… Just focus on getting better."

"And don't listen to anything Drip tells ya." Dynamite added nudging her teammate.

Chile nodded. "Okay…"

Dusty smoothed her hair out a little. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

She nuzzled his hand a bit, sighing happily.

Dipper couldn't help but squeal little. "Aww!"

Chile blushed a little, trying to hide her face. She felt a little overwhelmed with all the information and attention.

"Alright alright, let's give the poor girl some space, she's been through a lot today. I think the only person who gets full rights to be with her is Dusty since she seems to trust him the most." Blade instructed, getting everyone to back off a little. He looked to Dusty. "I'm trusting you to look after Chile when Maru is doing chores. She's one of your priorities while you're here until we figure some things out. Understood?"

Dusty gave a crisp salute. "Understood! You can count on me."

Blade nodded. "Good… Everyone else, just go on with regular duties and help Chile when needed, that is all."

Everyone nodded before walking off, leaving Dusty alone with Chile.

"How about we get you to a hangar so you can get some rest?" He suggested softly, not wanting to upset her. He would admit, he was a little nervous, being responsible for someone who seemed so frail. _But she's strong too… The fact she made it all the way out here says enough…_

"Okay…" she said, yawning, resting her head on his shoulder. "Dusty… right...?"

He nodded lifting her up into his arms. "Yup, Dusty Crophopper." He told her as he carried her. "And… I promise I'll take good care of you."

Chile smiled, relaxing in his arms. "Okay…"

Dusty smiled rocking her a little, before laying her down on a spare bed in the hangar. "There we go…"

"Hello? Where'd everyone go?" Hailey called from outside, looking around.

He leaned out. "Over here."

The girl jogged over, handing him a small pile of clothes. "Here… She seems a little smaller than I am, so this stuff is just what I out grew but the jammies are bigger since I figure comfort over fit."

"Thanks." He took them, ruffling her hair a bit. "Your dad went to his hangar."

"Okay!"

After she left, Dusty headed back in, setting the clothes down near Chile. "Hailey brought you these to change into, plenty to choose from it looks like, even a set of shoes."

Chile nodded, looking at the clothes. "Yay…"

Dusty nodded. "Get changed and then get some rest. I'll come check on you later, okay?"

"Okay."

He nodded before heading out closing the door behind him. _Poor kid's had a long day… and a long recovery ahead of her it looks like…_

He closed his eyes, nodding to himself.

_But I'll do everything I can to help her._


	29. Chile Pepper part 2

Part 2: Getting to Know You

The first few days were interesting to say the least for Dusty. It didn't take long for his pontoons to come in and as soon as they were on base he was officially on full duty. He didn't mind the workload, it was just a lot to balance with taking care of Chile as well.

She wasn't a problem, she was just having a little trouble adjusting. She didn't like coming out of her hangar and any loud noise that was made tended to spook her. But with some coaxing and reassurance Dusty was able to get her to come out under the condition he stayed by her side the whole time.

"I promise it's safe here." he said as he lead her around the base.

Chile kept as close as she could to Dusty, still trembling as her eyes darted around, looking at her surroundings.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise, no one bites unless you make 'em mad which I doubt you will."

"I-I-I'll be good."

"Good." Dusty gave a warm smile.

Chile smiled a little. "S-So w-what are… are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go flying together if you're up for it and just… take time to get to know each other. I'd like to know you more than just as the girl I rescued."

Chile blushed. "You… You want to get to know me…?"

"Yeah, if you'll let me. Won't force you if you're not comfortable."

_I… I never had anyone ask me that before… _

"I-I'd be okay with it… if… if I get to know you too."

Dusty nodded. "Of course, it's part of the process."

He lead her over to the runway.

"Are you able to fly or are you still unable?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Well, good way to test it."

He took her hand.

"We'll take off together. If you're still able to fly then you'll fly just fine. If you aren't I'll be able to catch you and I can carry you. Sound good?"

Chile nodded. "S-Sound good."

"Alright on 3…"

The two got in position.

"1… 2… 3!"

The two took off the runway and flying into the sky. Chile trembled a bit as they climbed into the air. She held Dusty's hand tightly as she started to feel some shorts in her engine.

"D-Dusty!" she yelled, feeling it give out entirely, causing her to start to go into a free fall.

Dusty reacted quickly pulling her safely into his arms.

"I got ya, you're okay." He said as he continued his flight path. "See? Safe and sound."

She held to him tightly, still shaking a little, eyes shut tight. Dusty's expression softened as he stroked her hair a little, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay… I got something I want you to see, just open your eyes and look."

Chile hesitated before doing so, gasping as she saw the view of the park Dusty was giving her from where they were.

"W-Whoa…"

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah… I… I never got see the whole thing like this…"

"Well, the ground can have a hard time getting a view like this."

She nodded, looking around before looking back to Dusty.

"S-So you.. you wanted to… get to know me…?"

"That's right, start wherever you want."

Chile thought for a moment, not sure where to start.

"C-Can you start?"

"Sure."

Dusty hummed in thought.

"Well… I'm from a small town known as Propwash Junction. It's where I grew up too actually."

"How far is it from here?"

"Pretty far. Takes a day or two to get from Propwash to here."

"I see…" she thought for a moment. "I'm from a small town too… it's closer, but still far away…"

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah… Gyro Falls…"

"Gyro Falls… I think that's about an hour away from here I think. Yeah, I think the team know some of the locals over there."

Chile nodded. "Yeah… it's the second town I've lived in… The first was another town by the name of Rotorberg."

"Got ya…"

"Yep… Okay, your turn again."

Dusty chuckled. "Darn, you kept track." He hummed in thought again. "I have two siblings. Both younger than me. A little brother and a little sister."

"What are their names?"

"Andy and Olivia, love them both so much."

"Do they live in Propwash with you?"

Dusty shook his head. "No, they live in another town that's quite some ways from Propwash known as Rockflew. My dad is a teacher at one of the schools there so when he got the job offer they had to move and it was right around when I had just started to live on my own. So I don't get to see them very much."

"That's sad…"

"Yeah." Dusty smiled a little. "But I make it work. I call them when I can, write them letters, visit them on special occasions, just basically staying in touch."

"I see…"

"Alright, your turn now. Do you have any family?"

Chile went deadly silent, looking down.

_That's not a good sign…_

"Chile?"

"..."

"If you don't want to say anything you don't have to. Do you want me to keep talking?"

She nodded.

"Okay… Let's see…"

Dusty carried the rest of the conversation for the flight. He spoke more of his home and his friends, his racing career and many other things. Chile remained silent for the most part, saying a few words from time to time. What really got her attention though was when he started talking about when he became a firefighter. She was completely invested in it the whole time.

"And then they got me all fixed up and I was certified."

"Wow… That must've been so scary, especially when you crashed and all."

"Yeah, it was terrifying… I'm still surprised I made it to this day but I'm glad to be alive…" he chuckled a little. "I still remember this crazy dream I had while I was out."

"What was it?"

"It's a little fuzzy but… I just remember someone leading me down this path made of ashes… encouraging me to keep going… to not give up… to think of everyone I would leave behind if I did… It was just… crazy… but yet it felt real…"

"Like… the person was a guardian angel?"

"Something like that…" _I won't dare tell her who it was though… That's my own secret._

"Cool…" She looked at Dusty in awe a bit. "You're such an amazing person Dusty… You raced when everyone said you couldn't… You became a firefighter to save your town… You overcame a weakness… you're amazing…"

Dusty blushed. "Ah shucks, I just do what I gotta do, nothing to it."

"Still… your town is lucky to have someone like you…"

Dusty smiled. "Heh…"

Chile smiled back before frowning a little. "You got a lot of people who love and care about you… a whole town… a racer… great friends… you're so lucky…" She sniffled a little.

Dusty eyes widened in alarm. "Chile?"

She lowered her head again. "I… I wish I had that… or least something like it…"

She buried her face in his chest, some tears getting out. "Just… at least someone… just one person… who cares…"

"Hey…"

Dusty stroked her hair, holding her close. "I'm sure there's someone."

Chile shook her head. "No… There isn't… There never has been anyone… I…" she broke down sobbing.

"Shhh…"

"I… I…" she sniffled, hiccuping a little. "Sorry…"

"It's okay… let it out…"

She cuddled close to him, crying out a bit. Dusty kept stroking her hair, making his way back to base. Soon as they were on the ground, Dusty went over to some rocks, sitting down, rocking Chile gently in his arms.

She had calmed down a bit, but her eyes were red from tears.

_Poor kid… Something tells me there's a reason she was out here on her own…_

He tipped her chin up so she was looking him right in the eyes. "Chile."

She looked at him, sniffling.

"If you think there is not one person who cares about you then you're wrong… I'm sure somewhere out there who does care and you just haven't met them yet… and… if there's one thing I'm sure of, there's a person who cares about you right here."

Chile's eyes widened a little. "Huh…?"

"If no one else is willing to care about you then I will. I hate seeing someone be alone… it sucks, I know what it's like… I wouldn't wish it on anyone, you're no exception."

"But… I'm a stranger to you…"

"No. Your name is Chile. You're from a town known as Gyro Falls… and as far as I can tell, you're a kind young girl… That doesn't sound like a stranger to me."

Chile smiled, laughing a little before hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you… Thank you so much…"

Dusty smiled, hugging her back. "Anytime Chile… Anytime…"


	30. Chile Pepper part 3

Part 3: Planning

After that day Chile started to open up a bit more to Dusty and everyone on base. She still came on as shy as first but she didn't find herself being scared anymore around everyone after getting some help from Dusty. She got used to the busy work that went on around her and even helped when she could.

She learned a lot by just mimicking whatever someone was doing. She was a fast learner too which proved very helpful around base. Maru appreciated a lot when he woke up to find his workshop all tidied up.

"Alright… who's the culprit?" Maru asked, looking around with grin on his face one afternoon.

By the door he saw Chile and Hailey giving an innocent look.

"We don't know." Chile giggled.

Hailey grinned. "Maybe some fairies flew in… or Dottie." Her grin turned into a smirk.

Maru blushed. "OI!"

"Run!" Chile shouted taking off.

Hailey ran after her. "NO REGRETS!" She yelled as she ran after her.

Maru shook his head. "Kids…"

Chile and Hailey made their way over to the main hangar to catch their breath.

"Busy morning?" Dipper asked, looking up from her tanning mirrors.

"Yup!" Hailey chirped. "Cleaned up Uncle Maru's workshop… Man I forgot that place actually has a floor!"

"It's a miracle of nature!" Dipper exclaimed.

Chile giggled. "Yeah…"

Dipper smiled at her. "You really have been a huge help around here Chile, and you've been coming along well too. Heard from Dustmuffin that your flying has been coming back to you too. Think you'll be able to fly again on your soon?"

"Maybe… I don't know yet…"

"And you aren't stammering as much as you were before. So glad to see you improving."

Chile blushed. "Hee…"

Hailey smiled, nudging her gently. "She's pretty awesome… It's been nice having another girl my age around."

"Glad I could provide company."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, not too many kids up here, but hey, that's Piston Peak Air Attack for ya."

Dipper looked over to the runway.

"Well look who's back from spot fire patrol."

The two girls looked over to see Dusty and Blade flying in. Dusty had volunteered to help Blade with the job so he could keep up on the skill. The two were laughing over something they were talking about.

The two girls grinned before taking off.

"BYE!" they shouted.

Blade looked over to see the girls coming. "Incoming hugs!"

"Oh boy-"

The girls both tackle hugged the two. Hailey hugging her father, Chile doing the same to Dusty.

"OOF!"

"WAH!"

THUD!

The two fell over with the girls, hugging them both, laughing.

"Well hi there." Dusty said between laughs.

"Warm welcome indeed." Blade commented.

Chile giggled as she nuzzled Dusty. "You two were gone for so long."

"We missed you." Hailey added nuzzling her father. "You guys were gone for four hours!"

Dusty chuckled ruffling Chile's hair. "Job of a firefighter girls…"

"Yep, and this one was a big patrol, we got a storm rolling in soon. Trying to be prepared for where it might strike." Blade explained. "Kept track of dry areas and such, made sure the lodge was prepared."

Hailey got a bit of a worried look. "Did Uncle Maru ever get the generator fixed…? I mean, the spare one… I know lightning likes to strike around here."

"I think so, he's been preparing for the storm too between other things, we should be fine… Speaking of… Dusty, I need to speak with you on one last matter then I'll let ya go."

Dusty nodded. "Okay." He looked to Chile. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Okay…" The girl nodded, getting up.

"C'mon Chile, let's go see if we can find some hot chocolate in the main hangar… Storms are always good for that… and if we can't find it…" Hailey grinned a little. "Uncle Wind can't resist the Pout."

"Kay." The girls hurried off.

Dusty shook his head. "Glad to see her happy, it's a big improvement from when we first met."

Blade nodded. "The matter I want to talk about concerns her actually… Maru was able to find something with the information we had and that you later gave to us."

Dusty's eyes widened a little. "What did you find?"

"Well, she's from Gyro Falls like she said… but what she didn't tell ya is that she's from an orphanage. It would appear she ran away from home."

Dusty gulped. "Oh…"

"Yeah, they've been looking for her… kind of."

Dusty raised an eyebrow. "Define kind of."

"Kind of as in, a few posters and a number on Flybook to call along with a reward but no active efforts. They waited almost a month to file a missing person's report."

_Doesn't sound like they care very much-_

"_No… There isn't… There never has been anyone…"_

Dusty's eyes narrowed.

_Never has been anyone… Sounds like neglect was what was going on…_

"Sounds like a lousy orphanage."

"They make Hailey's former foster family look rich." Blade agreed. _And they were pretty lousy not even worrying about her… This just brings back memories…_ "She's been gone for this long and no one's tried to find her…"

There was a small growl in Dusty's throat. "Can see why she wouldn't want to go back then. If they're not willing to go the distances to find her then I'd hate to find out what it's like just living there."

"It probably wasn't pleasant… I looked the place up, it already had a few citations from the city on just the lack of hygiene."

"Geeze…" Dusty got a worried look. "We're not sending her back there are we?"

Blade shook his head. "Not if we can help it. She's 17 so she just has to wait it out until she's 18… Maru tried some calls. Whoever was supposed to be her advocate from the state won't let her get emancipated."

"You guys are familiar with stuff, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Quite. Had to do a lot of research and some hoop jumping when we wanted to take Hailey in for good. Learned a lot."

"I see… Any idea when Chile's birthday is? Maybe she could hide out till then."

"It's January 9th… and it's August now… It's quite a few months away… and legally we could get in a lot of trouble of hiding a missing child…"

Dusty rubbed the back of his neck. "Dang…"

Blade sighed. "I swear the system needs work… The girl's smart obviously, and is likely able to take care of herself with some help… She just needs a place to stay and most importantly, a legal guardian to help her along until legally she's an adult."

"Got it…"

Dusty looked over to see Chile and Hailey carrying bags of hot chocolate over the main hangar, giggling. Dusty frowned a little.

"I'd hate to see that smile of hers disappear… She's been so happy now… and creative too. I think Maru is starting to rub off on her. She's been making knick knacks of all sorts from scrap pieces."

Blade hummed in thought as he watched them. "There's empty hangars where you're from… right?"

"Hm? Yeah, Dottie and Sparky have been renovating some of them since other folks have been starting to move in but there are still plenty left over since not everyone wants to move to a small town like Propwash."

"Well… we might have an idea then…"

"Alright, what is it?"

Blade looked him in the eyes. "Get legal custody and set her up with her own hangar there. She's 17, she's capable of looking after herself, but since unless something changes with the idiots supposed to look after her, she'll need SOMEONE to be her legal guardian and keep her out of the system."

Dusty's eyes widened. "M-Me?!"

"Yes you."

"I…" Dusty sighed. He thought it over in his head. He definitely didn't want Chile going back there… "I want to do everything I can for her… I… I just don't know… What if I can't?"

"Can't do it period, or feel like if you do, you'll just have too much to worry over?"

"The first one… I really have not minded taking care of her here at Piston Peak, just I'm not sure how well it would be at home… I'm both a firefighter and a racer. I'm gone for some parts of the time… Though… I guess that could be fixed easily if she just tagged along with the team during racing season."

"You also have family that could help as well… and she won't always need to tag along, or may not even want to. If she wants to be able to live on her own someday you gotta give some leeway… Of course, it's all up to you… But remember, you're just taking care of her… No one said you had to be a DAD."

Dusty nodded. "Yeah… I see her more like another member of my family… Practically a sister."

"Then think of her like a younger sister… The most important thing is that she knows someone gives a darn about her." Blade said, remembering when he had adopted Hailey. "It's worth it… And from what I've heard… everyone in Propwash is practically family already to you… What's one more?"

Dusty smiled. "Another member of the Propwash Family…. sounds right to me… Everyone could help her if she needs it… well, save Leadbottom." Dusty shook his head. "He… REALLY needs some help."

"Yeeaah… I've seen him in action at the Corn Festival… I suggest keeping her away from him unless you wanna get bugged about training a new crop duster."

"Oh heaven forbid I let that happen. I'm okay if the person wants to crop dust. But to FORCE it on someone? Oh heck no!"

Blade shook his head. "It'd be like if someone tried to force firefighting on a person. In the end, we're all people who have things we want in life…"

"Yep… I'll think about the legal guardian thing… I just want her to be free from that place."

"Think it over, no one's forcing you… If you need help, Maru's got a file with all the info and places from when I adopted Hailey."

"Thanks."

Thunder boomed as lightning streaked across the sky.

"In the mean time… better get inside and wait for this storm to pass."

"Right."

Blade headed off to his hangar as Dusty headed to the main hangar. Everyone was sitting around the TV as Drip was getting things set up. They had been expecting the storm for awhile and decided today would be a good day to have a CHoPs marathon to help with the wait time.

Popcorn was made and as was a lot of hot chocolate.

_Man that smells good…_

"Hey Dusty! Over here!"

Dusty smiled as he saw Chile waving, having a spot right next to her saved for him. He walked over sitting down, being handed a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Chile." he said, smiling.

"You're welcome." she giggled cuddling up to him. "You're still warm."

"Long flights will do that."

"Show is starting guys!" Drip shouted.

"QUIET!" Avalanche added.

The end of a commercial came on before the opening scene of a CHoPs episode came on. It was decided they'd do a funny one tonight.

"Ah, this is a good one." Hailey giggled. "Trick or Trick."

WHAP!

"Ow!"

Everyone looked to Hailey with a confused look.

"You okay?" Maru asked.

Hailey rubbed the back of her head. "Yep… just peachy." She muttered. _Nick, you're gonna pay for that later!_

Everyone just shrugged and turned their attention back to the screen, laughing as the shenanigans began with the 13 black cats that crossed Nick's path.

"Not superstitious he says…" Maru commented watching the episode. "That sure says otherwise."

_Pfft if only you knew…._ Hailey thought, watching, giggling a bit… and guarding her head some.

Dusty chuckled, watching the episode go on, stealing a glance of Chile from time to time. She was laughing along with everyone, relaxed next to him… She was happy.

_I love seeing her like this… It makes me happy to see her happy… _

On the screen Nick and Blade were talking to a co-worker about a Halloween prank on the chief involving taking control of the radio's as "the Hobgoblin" of the helicopter patrol. As Nick closed the door to his locker, a loud CRASH! was heard. He opened it, getting a horrified look at the broken mirror. "No, no, no no…" He backed away, bumping into Blade.

"You okay?"

"Uh… Totally fine!"

"Denial!" The Smoke Jumpers exclaimed.

Chile laughed. "He's so stubborn!"

"No wonder he and Daddy were best friends." Hailey laughed.

WHAP!

"OW!"

"What's wrong now?" Maru asked.

"Don't… Ask…" Hailey rubbed her head.

"O-kay then." Maru said, shaking his head. _She's not telling me something… I'll find out eventually._

As the episode went on, Chile watched, laughing at certain scenes. "This is so funny!"

"This show stinks." Cabbie scoffed.

WHAP!

"OW! What the heck!?"

Hailey tried her hardest to keep a straight face. "Gee, must be some big mosquitos tonight."

Dusty and Chile broke down laughing. "Oh my gosh!"

"Drip, if that's you doin' that…" Cabbie trailed off.

"Nope. I'm for once behaving myself." He said, sitting next to Pinecone, having been only partially paying attention to the show. _She looks so pretty in this light..._

Chile giggled... smirking a little. "What a rarity."

Everyone broke down laughing.

"Well look at that! Chile Pepper has sass!" Dynamite howled.

"Chile Pepper…" Chile echoed. "I like that!"

Hailey giggled. "Little Spitfire, Chile Pepper… Awesome!"

"Hee."

Dusty smiled, giving her a side hug. "I think it fits… cute too."

Chile smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, Dusty."

"You're welcome."

"Alright everyone quiet, the fun has only just begun." Maru said.

Everyone quieted down, focusing on the show.

The antics on the show continued, from someone stealing candy from trick or treaters, to the guys having to enter a supposedly haunted house to find a missing child.

"Aww…" Hailey whispered smiling as it ended with Nick carrying the now found child.

"What guy." Dusty said.

He glanced down to see Chile had fallen asleep. He smiled slipping off his coat and draping it over her. She curled up smiling as she took in its warmth.

Dusty held her a little as she curled up to him. He stroked her hair a little.

_Good night Chile…_

He got a determined look in his eyes.

_I'll do everything I can to keep you safe… I promise._


	31. Chile Pepper part 4

Part 4: Free

After some time, Dusty had made up his mind and plans were set in motion.

"_Show her your home and see how she likes it. We'll take care of the legal idiots upstairs and you keep her safe. Just don't tell her till we got it all sorted out." _Maru had told Dusty the night before he and Chile had left for Propwash.

It had been a few days since then and well… Chile felt right at home. She was a little shy at first but eventually warmed up to everyone in Propwash. They made sure she felt welcomed and had a place to stay at the inn. Most of the days were spent just socializing with the towns folk or practicing flying. As far as Chile was concerned, this was just a visit.

_Just hope it doesn't become a visit for real… _Dusty thought one night as he was at the Fill N Fly for a tune up. Chile had already gone to bed and it was just him and Dottie up right now.

"Still no word from Maru?" Dusty asked as Dottie tinkered with his engine.

"Not yet, these things take time Dusty." Dottie said as she worked. "By the way, congrats, you're on busted oil seal number 55."

"Joy…" Dusty sighed. "Just 45 more and I can brag saying I did it 100 times."

Dottie laughed. "We'll get you in the book of world records." She said as she replaced it.

"Awesome."

He glanced over at the calendar. September was now upon them… he wished it said January though.

_We wouldn't have to deal with this mess if it was… _

"Just a few more months Dusty... " Dottie said as if she read his mind. She could read him like a book sometimes.

"I know… I just worry…"

"I know… But whatever happens… We've tried our best."

Dusty nodded. "I just want her to be happy… She's had it rough Dottie…"

"It'll work out… These things have a way to."

"Right…"

"This is Piston Peak to Propwash Junction, over."

Dusty looked over to the radio, ready to jump out of the check up seat at the sound of Maru's voice.

"Don't. Move." Dottie said as she hurried over, picking the radio up. "This is Propwash Junction, over."

"Ah good, you're up. Is Dusty there?"

"Yeah. Can you hold on one second? I got his engine panel open."

"Can do, sweet heart."

Dusty had to keep himself from laughing. _Sweet heart?_

Dottie blushed a bit and did so. "H-He-Here he is!"

"Hey, Maru, what's up?"

"Good news… we broke 'em."

Dusty's eyes got wide with excitement. "No way…"

"Yes way." Maru grinned on the other side. "Chile is officially under the care of Dusty Crophopper of Propwash Junction until she turns 18."

Dusty grinned. "Oh my gosh… Yes! Thanks!"

"Anytime, Champ. Be good to her now." Blade said on the other side.

"Of course I will! Thanks so much!"

"I'll keep her outta trouble too… Given who's taking care of her, can't say I'll be able to keep HIM outta trouble." Dottie joked nudging Dusty.

Maru broke down laughing. "Hahahaha! Guardian influence."

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "Heh… talk to you guys later."

"Yeah, Piston Peak over and out."

The call ended and Dusty cheered.

"Yes! She gets to live here in Propwash! She's officially part of the family!"

Dottie laughed hugging him. "I'm so glad! Our Chile Pepper gets to stay!"

"Yep! Tomorrow we can celebrate… glad a gift of mine doesn't get to go to waste."

"It's turned out amazing."

"I hope she'll like it."

"I know she will."

Dusty smiled.

"Right."

* * *

"Dusty! Why I can't I look?" Chile giggled as Dusty lead her along blindfolded. "It's not like there isn't a part of this town I haven't seen before."

"Because… I said so." Dusty chuckled as he came to a stop. "Alright… You really wanna see?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"You really sure?" He grinned.

"Very sure!"

"Okay then!" He undid the blind fold. "You can look now."

Chile squinted a little bit at the sun in her eyes and as her vision she cleared she gasped what she saw. It was one of the many hangars she had seen being redone completely finished… with a sign inside that said "Welcome home Chile!"

"Is…" she brought a hand to her mouth. "Is… Is this… for me?"

Dusty placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chile… you've been through a lot."

She got a little wide eyed.

"Yes… I know what happened… part of it anyway… and I don't blame you for what you did… you wanted to be free…" He smiled gently. "Like I said… you don't have to tell me everything… I will never force you to do something you never want to do… but… This… I hope that you'll accept this gift… and accept this place as your home… and…" he dug into a bag he had with him pulling out a piece paper. "You'll be okay with being under my protection till your birthday hits."

Chile teared up, choking on her words a bit. "I… I… I'm… really home?" She stammered a bit, smiling hopefully. "This is my home now?"

"Yes…" Dusty teared up himself. "Chile… you're free."

The girl laughed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated nuzzling him a little. "I'm free…"

Dusty hugged her back. "That's right… and to mark this day… there's one other gift. It was something Chug and Dottie did for me when I got my wings and when I became an honorary Jolly Wrench." He dug into his bag again, pulling out an indigo scarf. "Wasn't sure what color you would like but… I thought this would suit you."

Chile took it into her hands, looking it over. "Dusty…"

"You're part of the Propwash Family now Chile Pepper… Welcome home."

She smiled placing the scarf around her neck.

"It's good to be home."


	32. Snow Day

Snow, the stuff the Christmas season is coated with.

The stuff that made it harder to set things alight with fire.

The stuff… that basically trapped the firefighters on base most of the winter.

For Maru, he hated it. It was nice to watch snow fall but when a blizzard started, he barricaded himself in his hangar.

The base was coated with the white stuff, the lake was frozen over and it seemed everyone felt a little sluggish.

Except for the Smoke Jumpers… Even the resident Little Spitfire didn't want to leave her hangar… Unless the promise of playing with her family was involved… or dinner.

Drip snickered evilly as he looked at the plans he drew up. A blizzard brewing meant more pranks to be played. Specifically on Maru, as he would have to grab a jacket and whatever else meant not catching a cold if he wanted to chase them and by then they'd be long gone.

"You sure it's a good idea to hang a bucket of snow OVER HIS BED!?" Black Out asked, eyes wide.

"Yep." Drip grinned.

"MASTER PLAN!" Avalanche yelled in agreement.

The boys laughed evilly.

"HEY!" Dynamite yelled from where she was sitting. "Go take that cackling somewhere else, you're drowning out the new Doctor Who episode!"

They quickly fled as a triple glare from all three of the ladies was fixed on them.

_Great, you mess with their Doctor Who you'll pay the price. DEARLY._

* * *

They snuck in at 5:30 AM. Maru was fast asleep in his bed, under at least three blankets mumbling something about whacking Cad over the head with his wrench.

"Maru's just gonna… crack your skull… fix ya… then crack it again…"

The boys stopped wondering if this was a good idea.

Maru was TERRIFYING when he was angry.

Then they figured… they lived a good enough life. They had good pictures to put on the Wall anyway. They carefully hoisted up the bucket, leaving the trip rope on the man's alarm clock so when it went off he'd set it off on himself.

They snickered heading off. Maru usually got up early to make sure everything was in tip top shape or as much as it could. _This is SO gonna be worth it._

Several minutes later, the alarm went off. Maru grumbled rolling over ignoring it for a moment, before reaching out and slamming his hand on the snooze button.

SPLAT!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The yell traveled through the base, sounding almost as if someone was being murdered.

Maru was covered in snow, shivering as he hurried to get dried off. "I am gonna… KILL THEM!"

_No they'll be expecting death…._

_I'll make them pay… I HATE winter…_

* * *

"But it's COLD out Daddy!" Hailey whined as she put her jacket on. She was still a little sleepy and would have preferred staying indoors and watching CHoPs all day or anything else rather than going out in the snow. Despite her usual love of nature, snow was not part of that.

Blade shook his head, helping her with the buttons she couldn't quite get. "But you need fresh air and exercise regardless. It's good for you."

Hailey pouted crossing her arms once he was done. "Okay-Hey!" She moved away when he tried to put a scarf on her. "No!"

"Hailey! You'll get sick if you're not warm enough!"

"Fine…"

After a few minutes of protest both parent and child ventured outside, Hailey clinging to her father's side for warmy with one arm, her stuffed helicopter tucked into the other. "C-Cold…"

Blade shook his head. _Swear if I didn't know any better I'd say this was Nick complaining next to me… He couldn't stand cold either._

"C'mon…"

They saw Maru run by them.

"MORNING BOSS, KID!" He yelled as he ran by.

"... Do you think he's doing anything illegal?" Hailey asked seriously, looking up at her father, her breath turning into a puff of steam.

"... If he is, I'm going to pretend I don't see it."

Hailey nodded before getting an idea grinning. "Hey Daddy…" She started.

Blade looked to her. 'Hm?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play!"

"Hailey…"

"I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've gone away!"

"Little Spitfire…"

"We used to be best buddies… But now we're not… I wish you would tell me WHY! …. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Blade handed her his hat with a sigh, shaking his head. He knew her tactics well enough. Hailey squealed taking it.

"Thank you!"

"Please don't break it…"

"I won't!"

Blade had a feeling he wouldn't be getting that back for awhile.

She ran off giggling the whole way.

… _Yep, never seeing that hat again…._

Blade decided to go and make sure Maru wasn't bludgeoning the Smoke Jumpers, namely Drip, to death with a wrench.

_Last thing I need is three new faces on the Wall... or mounted heads if Maru really goes nuts…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He broke into a run, to see what was going on. What he saw… He bit his lip trying not to laugh.

Drip was sitting on the ground, covered in red paint, the snow around him taking on the same color. Maru was standing above him with an empty paint bucket and an evil grin.

"Do I want to know?" Blade asked a snicker escaping.

"Probably not." Maru said innocently.

"I am SO gonna-"

"What?" Maru challenged. "You'll what?"

Blade walked away. "I'm going to remove myself as a witness. Remember, murder is illegal!"

"Right!"

"BOSS!"

Blade walked back to where he had last been and chuckled, seeing Hailey starting to make said snowman, his hat set next to her over her stuffed helicopter, the toy peeking out.

"Having fun?"

"Ahuh! Can you help me stack them?"

"Of course."

Soon enough, there was a snowman sitting outside their door, Hailey putting a bunch of pebbles on it's "face" making a serious expression.

"... Is that supposed to be me?" Her father asked with a small smirk.

Hailey grinned before jumping up to get the hat on. "I won't tell!"

"Oh that's it… C'mere you!"

Hailey squealed before taking off running. "NO!"

Blade laughed taking off after her, grabbing some snow, making a snowball. "I've never lost a target missy!"

Hailey laughed. "Who said I've lost a target either?!"

The chief grinned before taking aim, it was just snow, it wouldn't hurt her.

SPLAT!

"EEK!" Hailey yelped as it collided with her back. It took her by surprise that he actually threw it. She smirked before quickly making her own. "Oh that's it!"

Blade made a gesture with his hand, feeling a little childish right now. "Bring it!"

"You asked for it Daddy!"

Hailey took aim, throwing as Blade ducked… But it didn't avoid Dipper as the woman let out a yelp as it collided with the back of her head.

"YIKES!"

"Oops."

She slowly turned around. "You know… This means war right?"

"Oh no!" Hailey squeaked. "RUN DADDY!" She took off for the main hangar, Blade right behind her.

"COME BACK HERE!"

During said run, some mis-aimed throws, hit Cabbie, Dynamite and Pinecone pulling them into said "war' until it was an all out snow ball fight.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

SPLAT!

"AIM FOR THE BOSS!"

"ACK! DRIP!"

Windlifter watched from the sidelines, holding a pile of blankets. He was not one for things such as this… and figured they would be soaked to the bone by the time they were done.

SPLAT!

He tried to look unphased as Hailey missed hitting her father, accidentally nailing him in the face.

"S-Sorry Uncle Windy!"

"It's quite alright…" He set down the blankets on a crate before grabbing an arm full of snow. "But as you say… "This means war"..."

But he could make an exception.

"RUN FOR IT!" Avalanche hollered, as the team took off.

Maru took his chance and tripped Drip as he made his escape. "HASTA LA VISTA DRIPPY!"

Drip grinned sheepishly at Windlifter. "Uh… Did I mention how much of a wonderful forgiving person you-"

Too late, as a large amount of snow covered him. He shivered as some made it's way into his jacket and shirt. "E-E-E-Evil!"

"It was a war." Windlifer smirked a bit.

"Evil…"

The snowball fight ended, as they figured if they pulled Windlifter into it, they'd be buried in snow by the time night fell.

Though no one figured how Blade kept getting hit, when someone wasn't aiming at him.

Perched in a tree, Nick snickered watching Blade try to brush the snow out of his hair.

_THAT was for the ice down the back prank back in the 70's!_

He smiled seeing Blade pick up Hailey, hugging her close.

"Love you Daddy… That was fun!"

"Love you too sweetie, glad you had fun."

Dipper chuckled. "We haven't done something like that in awhile."

Maru smirked looking at Drip. "Worth it!"

"Oh hardy har har!"

Pinecone giggled helping him up. "You okay?"

He grinned blushing a little. "Y-Yeah!"

"I'm cold… Can we have hot cocoa?" Hailey asked, giving the puppy eyes.

"Yeah… C'mon, let's head in."

As the day came to a close, the firefighters were glad things were quiet. It was nice to have a day off, no scouting for fires, no fires period and no training.

Until late in the night the alarm went off.

They loved their jobs, they truly did… But for once, there was a collective groan heard throughout the base.

_The joys of winter…_


	33. The Boy

All was well on base. Things were looking up. They had their Little Spitfire back and a bigger budget thanks for Ol'Jammer becoming the new superintendent.

Hailey was happy to be back home, eager to spend time with everyone in her family, get back to flying through the tree tops and Augurin Canyon.

But it was when the radio calls started that they realized that there was more than just height and a new collection of books and movies that the girl brought home with her.

Maru sighed as he stepped out of his workshop to let Hailey have a bit of time to talk alone with her friends from school.

"You wanna talk to Alden?"

He stopped and listened in for a moment. He heard plenty of names given all the girls calling base to talk to Hailey but never "Alden"...

"Yes please." Hailey practically whispered, but she was practically bouncing in her seat. "Put him on, put him on!"

_HIM!?_

There was giggling heard before a boy's voice spoke up.

"Hailey?"

"Alden! Hi!" Hailey beamed hearing the voice. She hadn't seen him in weeks, she was excited to catch up. "How're you?"

"I'm good. Sorry I haven't been on the calls, starting to finish up my own time limit so had to start packing my dorm up."

"Totally get where you're coming from. Took me FOREVER!"

"Yeah right." A girl in the background said. "We helped you and then we all ate as much junkfood as we could since we all had stashes."

"Shh!" Hailey hissed giggling. "Don't rat us out! The walls have ears!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, Comet… How's it back at that firefighter base of yours?" Alden asked, sounding excited.

Hailey blushed a bit at the nickname. When she had been at school, plenty of friends called her Little Spitfire, which she loved, but Alden had taken to calling her Comet, after Hailey's Comet… and he was the only one she let ever call her that. She sighed happily leaning back a bit in her chair.

"Wonderful. Everything's better than I remembered. But my family is still the same and I'm so glad for that. I love them all so much and I've been catching up with them all… and I am so happy to be at home. My clothes smell like smoke again finally." She giggled. "Thought I'd never get that LA smell off my clothes… No offense."

"None taken… A-A-Anyways.. Um… Hailey… I-I was wondering…" Alden cleared his throat. "I-If … Well… My parents are taking me on a vacation to Piston Peak once I get outta here… We're staying at the Fusal Lodge… I-I was hoping…"

"Hoping…?"

"... If I could see you… I miss you… so much Hailey…"

Maru left, he heard enough. He hated listening in on people, but he had enough information.

Hailey bit her lip. "I miss you too Alden… I wanna see you too… In fact… I wanna introduce you to everyone here… But you gotta give me a chance to um… brief them…"

"Brief them?" Alden asked, a bit of fear coming into his voice. The girls in the background were laughing now. They all heard the storie, about Hailey's Uncle Maru with his barrage of wrenches and her serious father.

"Brief them. You'll be the first boy I ever brought home."

"Oh-Oh Crysler…" He whispered, now wondering what he was getting himself into.

"You'll live, just don't do anything to make them angry…"

"WHAT WOULD MAKE THEM ANGRY!?"

"Calm down, just don't be a jerk which I know you aren't, respect them, respect their rules and don't make a "Where's the fire" joke. They've heard 'em all."

"You got it…. I guess I'll see ya when I get there… See you then, Comet…"

"See you, Alden…" She hung up and walked out of the workshop humming a bit.

"Go remember dusty roads… We are cold and see through…" She sung as she broke into a jog, feeling excited, nervous… Giddy.

"I need you…" She sighed wistfully.

_I just hope this goes well…_

Hailey stopped short as she realized something.

"Oh… Snap…"

_HOW DO I EXPLAIN I FELL FOR A HUMINID!?_

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet. Blade was resting having turned in early for the night so it was just Hailey and her aunts and uncles.

"So… who were you talking to on the radio?" Maru asked, deciding to just get it out there. He figured he saved her enough trouble by waiting until Blade was heading to bed to bring it up.

The teenager jumped a little. "... My friends from school… The girls and… um…"

"And…?" Dipper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" She took a deep breath running her free hand through her hair. "I met a really, really nice boy when I was there… Knew him the whole two years."

"A boy!?"

"What boy!?"

"What's his name!?"

"Did he make you cry!?"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Hailey couldn't help but burst out laughing at the reactions. "Oh-Oh gosh! You guys!" She laughed, wiping a quick tear away.

"Now, now calm down. Let her finish." Windlifter interjected, the girl giving him a grateful look.

Hailey cleared her throat once things settled down. "First off… His name is Alden Jones… He's 16, same age as me, and was in the same classes as me. Second, he didn't make me cry… and third…" She closed her eyes and said the final part so fast barely anyone caught it.

"Hewantstocomehereandmeetyouguysproperlyandbythewayhe'shuminid."

The only sound for several moments was the crackling of the fire pit they were surrounding and crickets.

"Little Spitfire… Run that by us again?" Maru asked, shaking his head.

"He really wants to come here and meet you guys properly…." _Well more like wants to see me but he wants to see me he has to deal with my family too. It's the Ranger family law._ "And… he's a huminid."

"HUMINID!?"

"Oh Blade is gonna LOVE that." Dynamite said with as much sarcasm as she could manage. "A boy is one thing. A huminid boy? Oh that's a WHOLE new ball game."

"TABOO!" Avalanche yelled before yelping as Windlifter smacked him upside the head.

"That's enough."

"Thank you Uncle Wind." Hailey smiled.

He nodded.

"Alright so… here's the deal kiddo… We'll meet him… have him for dinner and stuff… but you let us give 'em the ol'family test to make sure he's really worth his salt." Drip spoke up this time, earning a high five from his fellow male Smoke Jumpers and Maru.

"Yeah, no niece of mine is dating a jerk." Cabbie added.

Hailey giggled. "I wouldn't expect anything less guys… and once I talk to Daddy about it… I got my own plan too… Cause let's face it… it'll take a lot to impress DADDY."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Yep."

"What do you got in mind?"

The girl gave a wicked smile.

"A certain soup he swore to never make again."

Unseen by the others, Nick shuddered hearing the evil laughter that followed.

_Maybe we've all taught her a little TOO well._

* * *

Hailey giggled, pulling someone by the arm up the path. The someone in question, Alden, was already exhausted. He was used to taking bus shells, skating. Not hiking up long winding paths.

"C'mon slow poke hurry up!" She smiled.

Alden grinned sheepishly, blowing some of his hair out of his face. "I'm outta hurryin' juice, Comet."

The redhead blushed, looking around quickly before giving Alden a peck on the cheek. "There… If you want another one of those you gotta hurry."

Alden turned bright red before he grinned. "Oh it's on."

Hailey squealed before taking off running, Alden right behind her, the teens laughing a bit. "I'm gonna catch ya!"

"Nope! Not this mechanid girl!" She giggled, hovering a bit when he tried to pull her into his arms. "Ah, ah can't pull that trick here!"

"Aw Comet c'mon!"

"No!" Hailey laughed as they came running onto base.

"Hailey!"

Alden chuckled as he caught up to her pulling her into a hug. "Gotcha!"

"Alden!" She squealed but was laughing. "You're such a dork…"

"I'm your dork."

They smiled leaning in a bit.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Alden yelped rubbing his head. "The heck…!?"

Hailey sighed, shaking her head as she stepped away from the boy. _Oh boy… The "Uncles Vs Boyfriend" has begun… and Nick knows him! … Then again… Hasn't stopped him before…_

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"This is Awesome Stunt Man to Angry Medic 1." Drip whispered into a walkie talkie.

"This is who to what now!?" Maru growled back.

"I mean… Drip to Maru!"

"Much better... What is it?"

"HE'S here… He almost kissed her."

"... Bring him here."

The two teens didn't see them coming. One minute they were talking, the next, Avalanche, Drip and Black Out came charging in, grabbing Alden and hauling him away.

"AHHH! HEY LET GO!"

"Don't struggle!" Hailey called shaking her head watching them go. "Only kill him if you have to!"

"AIIEEE!"

Hailey sighed laughing a little. "That's my family."

"They haven't changed a bit." Nick commented coming into view for the girl.

"Yeah, and neither have you bub." She smirked.

* * *

Alden gulped, shuddering a bit as he was dragged into Maru's workshop quite literally.

"W-What do you people want from me?" He asked looking around. "I-I wasn't really gonna kiss Hailey I swear!"

"Oh you weren't were you?" Drip asked, narrowing his eyes. "Then what was all that leaning in for?"

Alden just stuttered, not having an answer for that. _I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die by the hands of Hailey's family members… WHY DID I HAVE TO LEAVE LA!?_

"That's what I thought! Hey boss, we got the fresh meat!"

"M-M-Meat!?"

"Wow, all the color left his face." Black Out commented at how much the teen had paled. "Heh, if he thinks it's bad now… Well… you'll see.."

"I'm gonna die, oh my gosh I'm gonna die…" _Hailey's family is gonna kill me… I've angered them…_

He was dropped in the chair in the center of the room. "Well, well, well…" Maru commented as he walked up, wielding the largest wrench he could find. "You must be Alden."

"Y-Yessir." He mumbled.

"And you tried to kiss Little Spitfire?"

"S-She was leaning in too and… Oh for flying out loud, what am I doing!? Yes I tried to kiss her, but I didn't mean anything by it! I-I just like her!"

"Look… we don't hate you… yet… But there's a few rules to follow around here… or rather one." Maru held up the wrench using it to point to the Wall. "Be good to Little Spitfire… or your picture goes on the Wall."

Alden gulped. "W-What's so special about the Wall?"

Maru's grin turned evil. "I'm so glad you asked." He got up in the boy's face.

Alden leaned back gulping.

"You go on the Wall because you DIED."

_So… if I break this girl's heart… I'm gonna die…_

… _Sounds like a fair trade off I guess… _

"I'll be good to her…" Alden promised. "She means so much to me… I just wanna see her happy…"

"Then we're on the same page. Now… SCRAM!"

Alden shot out of the workshop like the devil was on his tail.

Judging from the laughter that followed, he wouldn't be surprised if there was.

Hailey leaned against a tree waiting, looking at the sky. "So think I have to start breaking the news that he was decapitated or do you think they were joking about building a guillotine?"

"It's Maru, Drip, Black Out and Avalanche. Do you think they'd be joking about THAT?" Nick asked her seriously keeping invisible.

"... Yeah you're right. We'd be hearing about it by now… So I guess they either A didn't have the funds or B Daddy forbade it." Hailey hummed in thought. "... For some reason I'm not too worried."

"Why?"

"Cause if they killed him… I'd never talk to them AGAIN. Remember that time Uncle Drip broke one of my toy aircrafts?"

"You didn't talk to him for a month. I remember."

"Yep-"

"HAILEY!"

The girl squeaked as her boyfriend threw his arms around her, looking back as if expecting Maru and the boys to pop out of the ground like zombies. "It was horrible!"

"What did they do!?" Hailey exclaimed looking back as well. "... Was it catapult bad or guillotine?"

"T-They have a guillotine!?"

"No of course not, but… Let's just leave it at of course not." Hailey stroked his back. "So what did they do?"

"The Wall…" He muttered relaxing a little. "Said if I hurt you, my picture was going up there."

Hailey shook her head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let that happen." _Of course first boy I bring home they choose to torture. _"Just… please tell me you didn't run your mouth."

"Nope… Well… some word vomit."

"... What did you say?"

"Erm… Remember that almost kiss?"

Hailey facepalmed. "Let's just go to the fire pits… Just remember… No sudden movements, keep eye contact and don't mention CHoPs, Nick Lopez or anything from the 70's." She said as she lead him along.

"... Why?"

"My dad."

… _Dear every god and goddess out there let me survive this night._

* * *

The evening continued on as normal as it could. Hailey introduced Alden to the rest of the team, although Blade was still out on spot fire patrol.

"It's been so dry lately he doesn't want to take a chance." Dipper had told the girl when she asked about her father.

Hailey nodded. "Of course, after the last big fire I don't blame him."

"How many fires happen around here?" Alden asked looking around.

"Enough that you only hear about the big ones on the news." Dipper grinned.

"Got ya…" he said looking around. He couldn't help but feel one of the other firefighters was gonna sneak up on him.

_Gosh it feels like I'm being watched by a thousand eyes._

"Why so scared?" Cabbie asked, smirking a little.

"Uh…." Alden gulped. "N-No reason."

Hailey squeezed the boy's arm. "They're all bark and no bite…. Most of the time."

_MOST OF THE TIME!?_

"OOGA BOOGA!"

Drip jumped from a tree branch, putting on his best scary look.

Alden screamed ducking behind Hailey. "WAH!"

Hailey looked behind her as the others started laughing. "Did you just scream like a little girl?"

"Maybe… No? … Can we talk about this later!?"

Drip was on his back laughing. "What a wuss!"

"Not exactly the toughest soldier in the army kiddo." Cabbie chuckled.

Alden just hugged Hailey hoping this night would end soon.

Hailey rolled her eyes chuckling a bit. "Hardy har har."

Pinecone stepped forward. "Not every guy needs to be tough… Be easy on him." She gave a kind smile to Alden. "You judge more by heart than guts."

Alden smiled sheepishly. "Thank you ma'am."

Pinecone nodded. "You're welcome."

"We shall judge then."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Windlifter's voice. He was now standing next to Hailey and Alden.

_We need to get him a bell. _Drip thought, shaking his head.

"Uncle Wind!" Hailey smiled. "Nice of you to step in." She shot a quick look to Drip. "And not purposely scare the pants off him."

"Uh… Please don't eat me…" Alden pleaded.

_I think this is the fastest they've reduced someone to a puddle…_ Hailey thought.

Windlifter looked him over. "I find no reason to… Just be kind to Little Spitfire."

"I promise…" He stood up straight, looping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "That's all I do… I just wanna see her happy."

Hailey smiled kissing his cheek. "See? Totally harmless."

Windlifter nodded. "Let's see… met the Smoke Jumpers… met Maru… met me, Dipper and Cabbie that just leaves…" Windlifter trailed off looking towards the runway.

Blade was seen flying in as he landed.

"Daddy!" Hailey cheered waving him over.

Blade smiled walking over. "Hey Little Spitfire."

She smiled hugging him. "Hey… How'd it go out there?"

Blade hugged her close. "It went well, just the usual."

Hailey sighed happily. "I'm glad… Oh! There's someone I wanna introduce you to!" She smiled.

"Oh?"

Hailey gestured to Alden, as the boy hesitantly came over. "This is Alden… He's my boyfriend."

Alden stood up as straight as he could. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Blade looked him over raising an eyebrow before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too… Been good to my daughter?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Blade smiled a little. "Then I have no reason to dislike you… and that means…" He looked to Drip. "You and your fellow hobgoblins can stop plotting. I'm still not funding a guillotine!"

_THEY WERE SERIOUS!?_

Drip and the other male Smoke Jumpers moaned. "Aww… it was going to be glorious too…"

Blade rolled his eyes. "Murder is illegal and so is man slaughter."

"But he's…"

"Accepted. Deal."

"Fiiiiiine…"

Alden sighed in relief.

Hailey sighed in relief as well not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Whew…" She hugged Alden. "See? Still alive!"

He hugged her back. "Yeah!"

Dynamite grinned. "Hey, hate to rain on your parade but don't you got one other test for this young man?"

"Oh that's right…" Hailey hummed. "Is it even done?"

"Yep!"

"What is it?" Alden asked worrying a little.

"Oh just… dinner."

_Dinner… Finally something that's SAFE._

It was a few minutes before they were settled around a fire pit as Blade and Dynamite carried out trays with bowls on them. Everyone was quiet as Alden was handed his.

The teenager looked down into it, finding some sort of dark… glop. He raised an eyebrow and poked it with his spoon.

It wiggled.

"Uh… What is it?"

"Dad's famous stew."

_Famous because it's good or because you can use it to wallpaper your house?_ He thought swearing he saw it blink at him.

"I don't think mine's cooked." He looked to Hailey. "Uh… How is it?"

"Sorry, guest rule, they have to take the first bite or the rest of us don't eat." She leaned in and whispered. "My dad's watching so just take a bite… He'll be disappointed if you don't."

Alden swallowed hard before trying it, coughing a bit. It tasted awful and he swore it hissed at him after.

Utter silence followed as the firefighters looked at him in shock. Before Blade spoke up.

"Well… The fact he did THAT says enough."

"ALDEN!" Hailey squealed hugging him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Everyone else laughed or clapped impressed.

Alden just wondered what it was they fed him.

"Eheh… Can I just have some water? PLEASE!?"

Windlifter got up getting the boy a bottle of water and handing it to him. "Here."

"Thank you." He said drinking some. "Whew… That… was… um… interesting?"

"WINNER!" Avalanched shouted.

"Yes!" Hailey cheered hugging him. "You got approved!"

Alden grinned sheepishly. "So I can live?"

"Of course!" Drip laughed. "... Unless you wanna go out by guillotine then-"

"DRIP!" Blade gave the look.

"Fiiiine… He can live.."

"Whew... " He sighed in relief nuzzling Hailey a little. "Next time… Remind me to bring a gift."

Hailey giggled. "Does this mean you'll come back?"

"Yep! … Long as they don't mind."

Blade nodded. "He's fine."

Hailey sighed in relief. "Thank you…"

_So first time bringing a boy home… This went better than how I pictured…_

_There's no chainsaws… I hope._

The revving of a chainsaw was heard.

"Will someone tell Uncle Maru to put that thing away!?"


	34. Family

It had been a few months since Blade had joined Piston Peak. He took the training like a duck to water. He was sharp with his duties and didn't take him long to learn and memorize the techniques… But yet at times, he would fall out of focus and others could see misery in his eyes.

Maru sighed as he watched Blade head back to his hangar, exhausted from putting out a fire. He hadn't been sleeping well at all after a close call from a week ago.

_Guess his nightmares of Nick's death came back to bite him since he almost kicked the bucket himself… Need to fix it and fast. We just got over everyone being cranky, can't have him suffering like this._

"So I'm not the only one who is concerned for Blade's well being." A voice said, breaking Maru's thought train.

Maru nodded. "Yeah… Windlifter, we gotta do something about this. It's been going on since he came here. The picture I took of him for the Wall… he just had this sad look in his eyes… I've been able to cheer him up from time to time but… I don't know…"

"If you want my opinion… I think he feels alone."

Maru gave an odd look. "How you figure? We're always around here to support him."

"A person can be alone even if they have people around them. The pain he's in is probably something he feels he has to face alone, that no one will understand how he feels."

"I guess…" Maru sighed. _I know why he's sad… he told me everything and I promised to keep my mouth zipped. But… does he really still feel alone despite having me to talk to?_

"You've been very good to him Maru, he trusts you from what I can tell… but I think as a whole he hasn't felt fully accepted by everyone on base. He has only been here for a few months after all and we're still getting to know him."

"He just doesn't like talking much… He doesn't feel safe talking about things… which is not how it should be. For flying out loud, we all see each other as FAMILY here. I'm surprised he hasn't caught on to that yet."

"He has."

Windlifter and Maru looked behind them to see their chief right behind them, concern in his eyes.

"Oh has he now, Ray? Last I checked he wasn't exactly open to talking a lot about things." Maru said, crossing his arms.

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Like you said, he's protective, but that doesn't mean he's blind to what is around him… He knows we all see each other as family… the issue at is that I think he doesn't know if he's been accepted. Yes, it's been a good number of months but he hasn't connected with us in the way we connect with each other. He's unsure if he belongs."

"I see… How do we fix it then? We can't leave him like this."

"Well, when he got here it was straight to work. He's been fighting fires left and right without much bonding time with the team and getting to know everyone. Can't force him to bond… but we can be as welcoming as we can." Ray smiled. "And since fire season is near it's end… I think the base has been overdue for a family a reunion."

Maru grinned. "Oh yes.. Yes! That's perfect! We've been all serious this whole time, we need to have some good cheer and just have fun for a night."

Ray nodded. "Get the calls sent out then. Blade has proven himself a great firefighter… Now he just needs to know that he's part of our family."

* * *

"Is the music all ready to go, Patch?" Maru asked.

Patch gave a thumbs up from her tower. "All set for fun."

"Perfect, folks should be here soon."

Maru looked over to the runway to see Ray and Blade flying. Ray had been taking Blade on spotfire patrols for some personal time together but today was to keep him occupied. He wanted the event to be a surprise.

"Welcome back Ray, Blade." Maru said, waving to them.

Ray and Blade nodded, going over to Maru.

"How's it looking out there?"

"We're all clear for the night. Humidity is good, no dry areas and the lodge is safe and sound." Ray answered. "Perfect for tonight."

Blade raised an eyebrow. "Tonight…? Is there something going on at the lodge?"

Ray shook his head. "No… Blade, we have a tradition here at Piston Peak Air Attack where at the ending of fire season we bring members of our families here for bonding time and… well just to relax."

"Oh… I… didn't know about that…"

Ray put a hand on his shoulder. "That's because you're new, this event only happens once a year and well you just happened to join at the right time."

Blade nodded. "Um… every family member comes…?"

"Only those who can come." Ray chuckled. "If everyone showed up then we'd be having some problems."

"Yeah…" Blade glanced to the side. "I hope you all enjoy…"

Maru gave him a playful slap on the back. "Oh no! You're not staying cooped up in your hangar. You're part of this too Blade."

"But I don't-"

Maru shook his head. "You're not gonna be alone, just trust me."

Blade couldn't think of anything say. He sighed. "Alright…"

Ray gave a reassuring look. "Just relax. Tonight, we're all off duty, it's all about having fun."

Blade nodded. "Understood…"

_This is going to be awkward… I just know it._

* * *

As night fell, various family members of the Piston Peak Air Attack came in. Maru was practically flying when he ran over to greet his brother who had brought his family with him as well.

The hugged each other tightly, both laughing loudly.

"Been too long Gabe!" Maru laughed.

Gabe chuckled. "Sorry, been a little busy with the clinic… and some new responsibilities with Lisa here." Gabe looked over to his wife who was holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh ho ho, been busy eh?" Maru asked, elbowing his brother.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Yes, now come meet your nephew."

Maru walked over to Lisa, looking at the child. "What's his name?"

"Martin." Lisa answered. "Martin Cunning."

Martin looked at Maru curiously, reaching a hand out. "Bah?"

Maru grinned, offering the boy a finger to grasp. The boy squealed with joy, holding the finger tightly.

"Cute… Got the Cunning looks with a mix of his mother. He's beautiful Gabe."

"Thanks, Maru."

Maru nodded. "C'mon, Windlifter and his brother are doing some traditional songs and dances."

Maru lead them off to the area where the dance was. Blade kept nearby but kept to himself. He sat back and watched as everyone talked with their family members or joined Windlifter and his brother, Freebird, in their little hoop dance. Though it was mostly laughter coming from over there when the Smoke Jumpers got involved… especially when Drip and his boys started getting tangled up in the hoops.

"Windlifter is ten times bigger than us and fits through these with ease and we some how get stuck!?" Drip yelled in frustration.

"He's been doing this longer." Black Out said, trying to get himself untangled.

"MASTER!" Avalanche shouted.

Blade shook his head, chuckling. Freebird was kind of enough to help them get out of the hoops.

_Crazy guys..._

He looked at the rest of the team. Pinecone was cuddled up with her fiance, watching the dance. Dynamite and her sister were watching the dance as well, mainly laughing at the male Smoke Jumpers with their antics. Cabbie was by his radio listening to a soccer game with some other men who Blade could assume were old military friends by their uniforms. Then Ray… he couldn't see anywhere.

_Where's Ray?_

"Blade, you're not gonna sit up here all by yourself all night are you?"

Blade jumped a little, turning to see Ray right behind. He hung his head a little.

"I don't know anyone…"

"You know the team."

"Ray…"

"Come on Blade, everyone would love to meet you. These guys always get excited when they hear there's a new recruit on base."

Blade glanced to the side. "Yeah… but…"

"But what?"

"... My old job…"

Ray shook his head. "Forget about it. Tell you what, I'll make sure no one brings it up. Okay?"

Blade had an uneasy look before nodding. "Okay…"

Ray gave a soft smile. "If it makes you feel better, I don't have any family here tonight either, you're not alone."

"You don't…?"

Ray nodded. "Yep… Now come on."

Ray lead Blade down to the party. The hoop dance was over and Windlifter and Freebird had moved on to playing their flutes and telling stories. Ray introduced Blade to the others, all giving him warm welcomes to the team and congratulations on being certified. Blade didn't say much. He mainly nodded and said thank you. After that he went completely quiet, listening to Windlifter and Freebird's stories.

It was… calming with how they told the stories. Using music and their Native tongues. Blade felt relaxed for once. It was a nice change from the usual. After the stories were over, Patch cranked up the music she had prepared for the night. It was all rock and roll music of bands the team all enjoyed and as did their family members.

Maru and Gabe were both doing air guitars, singing to Blue Collar Man by Styx.

"I'll take the long nights! Impossible life! Keeping my eye to the keyhole! It's gonna take all night! It's just who I am! Well I'm gonna be a blue collar man!" They both sang, the others laughing and applauding them.

The others were joining in on the fun by either dancing, singing to the songs or pretending to play them. All laughing and having a good time. Blade watched from the side lines with Ray… smiling a little at the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ray asked.

Blade nodded. "They're all so happy… all have a good time together."

"Yep, that's what family will do for ya." He looked to Blade. "Blade."

"Hm?"

"You've been having a rough few months… I want you to know you're never alone… ever." Ray gestured to everyone around. "All these people, the team and their families… they're your family too." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Once you're part of the Piston Peak Air Attack, you're part of our family, we're always looking out for each other… even if the person doesn't realize it."

Blade blinked a few times before smiling a little.

"Thanks… Ray…"

Ray nodded. "Now, how about we join them over there? Looks like a lot of fun. Do you like Styx?"

Blade gave a sheepish look. "I've only heard a few of their songs so I can't really say."

"Well, then let's see about that over there… Also… Maru told me he has a surprise for you."

_Surprise?_

"That so?"

"Yep, but you gotta go over there before he can give it to you."

"Alright…"

Ray lead him on over to Maru as the song ended.

"Ah, decided to join us?" Maru asked, panting a little from dancing.

"I was told you had a surprise for me." Blade answered.

Maru chuckled. "Sure as heck I do… I told you weren't gonna be alone tonight… so… I got a special someone."

Maru looked up to the tower. "Patch! Next Styx song for our special guest!"

Patch saluted, doing as told, putting on a slow song known as Babe. The song began to play and from behind the tower came a young woman… who made Blade's eyes go completely wide as he realized who it was.

"Miranda…?" he whispered.

Her hair was all curled and she was in a tan blouse and black skirt. She smiled softly as she made his way over to him. He smiled back, happy to see she still had the necklace he had given her… but more importantly… he was happy just to see her standing there.

She offered a hand to him.

"Blade Ranger… may I have this dance?"

He took her hand, getting in position with her. "I would be honored…"

The two moved to the center of the runway, swaying with the music. The others joined in with their partners or sat on the side lines and watched, singing along with the song. Blade sighed happily as he held Miranda close, feeling the joy from so long ago coming back. He hadn't seen her for so long… he had forgotten how it felt to have her at his side.

Ray and Maru smiled as they watched the two dance, seeing a smile on Blade's face.

"Nicely done, Maru." Ray said. "I haven't seen him like this since he got here."

"Well, I just know a thing or two that makes him light up like that… and that girl there is definitely one of the big ones."

Ray nodded. "Just glad to see him happy…"

"You and me both chief… Don't like seeing anyone in our family sad."

"Reason we all do our best to take care of each other…"

Maru nodded, focusing his attention back on the dance.

Up on the top of the tower, Nick smiled as he watched his sister and Blade dance. He was getting nostalgic… thinking about all the times they had done stuff like this together when Nick was on a date. He remembered hearing the song playing once during one of them…

_That's right… I was steady dating someone then… Miranda adores this song a lot…_

He could see Blade singing the words to Miranda, causing her to blush a little. Nick chuckled, singing along with him.

"You know it's you Babe… Whenever I get weary and I've had enough, feel like giving up.

You know it's you Babe… Giving me the courage and the strength I need, please believe that it's true…"

Blade and Miranda shared a kiss.

"Babe, I love you." Blade whispered, hugging her close. "I love you Miranda…"

Miranda hugged him back. "I love you too… so much."

Nick smiled, closing his eyes.

_Thanks for being there for him Miranda… and everyone else… it means the world to him to know he's not alone… to know… some where… he has more than just friends… he has a family._


	35. Left at the Alter

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Surrounded by her family, her friends and co-workers.

It was going to be perfect. The right dress, venue, flowers, food. She had it planned for years and now…

She was alone. Her fiance' had said he was "running late" but he never showed up. He never called her, he never showed back up on base. That day had been the worst of her life. Now a few days later she was trying to put up with the aftermath.

Pinecone laid out on her bed, crying quietly, keeping to herself, looking at an old picture of her and her fiance'. They had been so happy… or so she thought.

She scowled and grabbed the picture storming out of her hanger growling a little. "Leave me will he, make me cry in front of everyone will he?"

Everyone on her team had been there. They all had seen what happened first hand and if they had to, they would pretend nothing happened if said fiance' showed up but never "checked out" of the lodge.

They all jumped hearing Pinecone scream, actually scream at the top of her lungs before the sound of glass shattering was heard. They all hurried over to where she was to see her repeatedly stomping on the picture frame, the glass shattering.

"Easy there don't go too ape on it! You could pierce the glass right through!" Maru warned.

Drip scoffed. "If you wanna do real damage…" He grinned wickedly and pulled out a lighter. "Then let's have us a bonfire."

"I'll get the logs." Cabbie said, hurrying to get them.

"I'll get the rest of that low lifes pictures." Dynamite said, looking to a surprised Pinecone for consent. She nodded quickly before the shorter woman ran off.

Blade shook his head. "What? Did you think we'd really let you mope around all day?"

"Well…"

"We got your back…"

She smiled tearing up a little. "Thanks… I'll be there in a bit."

The rest of the team dispersed, except for Drip. He went over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

She tensed a little surprised at the gesture before returning, sniffling a little. "Why…?"

"He was a loser." Drip murmured. "You deserve so much better…" He stroked her hair a little.

The woman smiled a little, nuzzling his hand. "You guys are sweet…"

"Hey… We look after our own here… And that guy is probably gonna find himself waking up missing engine parts and maybe a kidney after Maru's done with him." Drip looked around quickly to be sure said mechanic was out of earshot. "He was laughing pretty evilly when he was organizing his medical stuff… and counting scalpels."

She burst out laughing, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth in case Maru heard. "Oh my gosh! Hahahaha!" Pinecone threw her head back. "Seriously!?"

"Seriously!" Drip laughed. "The guys and I got a new nickname for 'em cause of it!"

"Oh? What is it oh King of Pranks?" Pinecone asked with a small grin.

"Doc Chop-Shop."

"You rang?"

They jumped, whirling around to see Maru looking at them with an evil look.

"You heard?" Drip asked, paling a bit. Pinecone was already backing up, hoping to get a head start.

"Yes and I will get you later for it… But for now, more pressing matters… Dynamite is saying you got dibs Pine to throw the pictures in."

She nodded as they made their way over to the fire pit, Dynamite handing her a stack of pictures.

Pinecone hesitated a little. These memories used to mean so much to her… But looking at them again just made her heart ache, and made tears come to her eyes. Feeling a stab of betrayal every time she saw HIS face.

Drip looped an arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to." He whispered.

Pinecone narrowed her eyes and made the pictures a neat little stack in her hands. "No… But this needs to burn quickly so…"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

The firefighters cheered as she tore the stack in two, throwing the pieces into the fire, more cheers as they lit easily and the images burned to nothing.

Pinecone sighed in semi-relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

"Much better…" She plopped down on a chair beside Black Out, shivering a bit as the wind picked up. "I just had to be an Autumn bride…" She muttered.

Drip shrugged off his jacket he had on and put it around her shoulders. "You're still you."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Drip…. Thanks everyone."

_With guys like HIM… I'm just glad I have people who have my back..._


End file.
